A Weird Kind Of Love
by TurnItUp03
Summary: M/M, SLASH, M-PREG. Seth Clearwater returns to his home of La Push to stay with his grandmother. His plans to stay are changed once he meets Jacob Black & Paul Lahote. Please no flamers.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay! I've been reading a lot of stories, and began to like the pair of Jacob/Paul, Jacob/Seth, and Seth/Paul. So I figured I would write this and see how it goes. This is my first story, and this being the prologue, I want to see if this would turn out okay. We'll see... so please review and let me know. This is a Seth/Jacob/Paul. I know it's short to begin with, but I hope it get's you hooked, haha. So please R&R, But no flamers, that's all I ask.  
><strong>

**Warning: This M/M aka man on man action, so if this bothers you, you are free to leave. I must warn you ahead of time, the story does somewhat fall under OOC's due to the fact of Seth's differences in the actual book, along with slight changes with Jake and Paul.**

**Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's personality. There WILL be an M-Preg, so if this bothers you… you are more than free to leave.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished they were, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Prologue:**

**Seth's POV**

I embedded the obscurity of this affair. I now craved it. _Selfish me!_ But they both loved me. They wanted nothing but to make happy. But I still felt an awful, pitiful feeling in the core of my stomach. I was there mate to their accordance, and I didn't know how to adjust to it.

"Seth?" Jacob whispered into my ear as held his arms around me after an intimate lovemaking session. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded. But I wasn't… I felt nothing but guilt, and I didn't know how to tell either of them. I had to choose happiness, and I chose both of them, not caring how it affects both of them. _I hate this imprint crap!_

"Something is bothering you," Jacob pressed his lips against my neck, softly caressing them up and down, "I can tell."

"It's nothing." I lied. Hoping he couldn't see right through me. But it was his ability to see his imprint's emotions, and the same went for Paul.

It was less than a month ago that they admitted their imprint towards me. I didn't know what it was at first, I didn't know what they were at first. But I grew into loving them both.

Who knew I would be stuck in this predicament. I was so sure that this adventure would be another bleak, boring attempt to escape from ever finding someone that could ever love me. I wasn't looking, and I was sure that it would never come to my attempt.

But yet I found two, and I could never find it in me to choose.

Makes me wish that I stayed back in Vancouver, or at least keeping to myself as soon as I arrived at La Push

'_I have to get out of here.'_ I thought to myself. _'I can't keep doing this to them.'_

Jake's arms were still wrapped around me, now softly snoring by my side. I carefully pulled his arm from around me and sat up. I slipped on my pants and pulled on my shirt, grabbed my shoes and shamefully walked out of his life- out of his and Paul's life.

This is the only way.


	2. Chapter 1: La Push

A/N: Okay! This is the first chapter. Like I said, I've been enjoying reading stories on Jacob, Seth and Paul. So I figured I would write this and see how it goes. This is my first story; I want to see if this would turn out okay. We'll see... so please review and let me know. This is a Seth/Jacob/Paul story; I guess you could say that it's a love-triangle. So I hope it get's you hooked, haha. P.S. Please be patient with me, I am still learning how to upload and all of the other things…

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

** Push**

**Seth's POV**

"Oh Seth," My sister Leah Clearwater leaned into hug me, "I'm going to miss my baby brother."

"I'm twenty-one Leah! I would hardly call that being a baby." I hugged her back. "Besides I will only be gone for two months."

"I don't care," Leah smiled, "You'll still be my baby brother till the day I die."

"Yeah, yeah…" I shrugged it off.

I love Leah, but sometimes she could be the overprotective, overbearing older sister of mine. I guess she felt like it was her duty since we had no older brother to take upon the title. We grew up with our mother Sue Clearwater in Vancouver. After her and my dad split, she took us with her to stay with one of our aunts here, but our aunt moved before I could remember any sort of memory of her.

Leah lived with her husband downtown fulfilling her lifelong dream of owning her own clothing line, now she wont be able to use me as her puppet again, dressing me with her latest fashions. At least they looked decent.

"I'll be down in Forks in a couple weeks to visit Charlie," Bella said helping me put the last of my luggage cases. "We have to hang out, that's if Charlie will let me out of his sight." We both giggled.

"Looking forward to it Bella!" I gripped in to hugging my best friend, but as we became closer, I considered her more of a sister.

Her father, Charlie lives in Forks Washington as the Police chief. She would visit on summers, but she hasn't lately. At least she has a father to visit.

Our dad died. He had a heart attack while hunting with Bella's dad, Charlie. I never looked into the details, but I'm glad I was at least able to get to know him a little bit. So right now I am going down to visit my grandmother since my grandfather passed a couple months ago. I felt that she needed me; she needed close family with her. I was going to the reserve known as La Push.

"Let grams know that I love her and I will come and visit her soon." Leah hugged me again. "I still don't like the fact that you're driving down there by yourself."

"I'll be fine." I smiled, and then got into the car, "I'm sure I'll make it there alive."

She nodded.

"Oh, and tell mom I will call her tonight when I get to grams." I addressed her turning on my 88' Honda, shifting through my CD collection searching for the appropriate song to travel to.

"Seth?" She knelt down holding her skirt down to make sure she wouldn't expose herself. "If you find a man, don't come back pregnant?"

I giggled and blushed. "Shut up Leah."

I enjoyed how she knew how to comfort me with a joke before I went anywhere. Even thought we didn't always agree, she told me she always wanted to me to leave with smile. And sometimes I hated how she knew I was gay, but I couldn't be happier when she accepted it, and when my mom accepted it too.

She's also been pressuring me to settle down. I would if I could, but I couldn't seem to find the right guy. They all seemed too determined to lay me on my back and ditch the next morning. I wasn't having that.

I waved at Leah and Bella as I departed from the driveway of my apartment. I finally quit my job at the _Fusion_. I was a bartender there, and I hated it. I was constantly hit on by guys, and expected to give into their lame pick-up lines; honestly, I've heard them so many times… "Did it hurt?" I would look at them with a smirk every time; my response would be, "When I fell from heaven? No! But it kills me when that's the only way to pick someone up nowadays." At least when women hit on me, they went straight to the point, but that didn't bother me as much knowing they hadn't had a chance with me.

But to get to the point, I finally built up the courage to tell my boss that I was quitting, and that I wanted to move on with my life. Besides, my grams needed me. The tips were good, the music was great, but I just felt like eye candy. And I couldn't find the courage to make a friend other than Bella.

"Turn it up" by Kelly Rowland, blared through my sound system while I danced from my seat. I know lame, but music just moves me.

I could see the city behind me becoming smaller and smaller. I crossed the border and continued to drive south towards Forks Washington, then to La Push.

I finally arrived in Forks. Well at least that's what the "Welcome To Forks" displayed as I drove by it. I quickly asked the directions to La Push, seeing that I forgot, then drove straight down. The weather hasn't changed much from what I was used to back home. In fact, I saw rain all of the time. So it was no difference for me, except the fact that miles and miles of forests surrounded the place. I couldn't believe how beautiful the view was.

I finally reached La Push. It was somewhat familiar, but I still would find a way to get lost. But I did remember where my grandma stayed, so I went straight over. She was expecting me to reach there by five in the evening; right now it's five-thirty. I just hope she wasn't going to start a search party for me.

I pulled up to the two-story faded gray house. It was the same house that we used to stay, before we left with my mom, so I don't really have many memories here.

My grandmother was already walking out the door to welcome me with a hug. She was smiling ear to ear, becoming teary-eyed. I just smiled and reached down to hug her petit body. Her hair was a dark black, blended in with the greys. She wore a dress that draped down to her feet. The way I usually remember her.

"Oh Seth Clearwater," She kissed my cheek, "You were beginning to have me worried, I was sure I would have to start a search party."

'_Told you.'_

"I'm fine grams, I was just enjoying the drive." I grabbed my bags from the trunk.

"Oh, Let Sam help you with that," She patted my shoulder and yelled for a man named Sam from her house.

A tall caramel skinned man walked out with a smile on his face. _This was some big welcoming._ I thought to myself. I didn't mean to show the interest, but he was somewhat attractive, then a woman followed right behind him. She was beautiful. Her hair had flown down her back, to her midsection. But what caught my eye was the long scar down the right side of her face. I felt mesmerized, as much as I thought it might take her self-confidence down a notch, she still looked beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Sam Uley," The man held his hand out to greet me. "This here is my wife Emily Uley."

She held out her hand, "Seth Clearwater… I remember you when you were just a little boy." She smiled, and I blushed from embarrassment. I didn't remember them.

"Well, I'm all grown up now."

"I can see that." She smiled and held Sam's arm.

"Well let's get your stuff inside." Sam grabbed the largest suitcase from the trunk of my car. "Holy crap," Sam seemed pulled down with the heavy suitcase, "I haven't seen someone pack so much."

I laughed at the joke. "Well I'll be here for two months, so I didn't want to forget anything."

"Well you made your grandmother a very happy woman," He smiled at my grandma. "She hasn't stopped talking about it since you called and told her you were coming down."

I smiled at my grams. "Well I'm just glad to have my grandbaby with me for awhile, now if I can get Leah for a visit, I'd be more than happy."

'_Why does everyone call me their baby?'_

"Oh grams, Leah said she would try to visit soon."

"Great." She smiled, "Can't wait for that miracle."

We both giggled.

We walked into the house. The kitchen was right to my left when I walked in, then the living room across, right by the dining table and the back door.

"Where do I put this?" Sam asked.

"In his room upstairs to the right." My grams picked up the smallest bag. "Right at the end of the hallway." Sam nodded.

"You are you're mother's son," My grams giggled walking upstairs.

"Why is that?" I smirked following them.

"You pack just as much stuff as she does."

I walked into the dark room. Grams already flicked on the light, a double sized bed was settled to the right of the doorway, and a dresser in front when you walked in. Then the closet and a small TV on the stand near the window that was draped with black and white curtains.

"Settle in, and then come downstairs for dinner," My grams smiled and walked downstairs.

"Yes grams," I agreed then looked at Sam and Emily, "Thanks for helping me, I really do appreciate it."

"You're more than welcomed." Emily smiled. "Seth? I hope were not intruding, but we were wondering if you were willing to come to the bonfire tonight at the beach. It's more of a barbeque get together type thing. That way you'll get to meet others on the reservation." She paused. "But if you're tired, we can hang out tomorrow."

"I'd love to." I agreed. "I'll just have to let my grams know that she won't be needing to start dinner."

"Don't worry, we'll let her know." Sam smiled and escorted Emily out. "We'll be back in a half hour to pick you up?"

"Yeah sure, that will give me enough time to get ready," I agreed as they both walked downstairs.

I got into the shower and washed up. I grabbed a set of clothes from my suitcase a dressed quickly. When I heard a knock on the door.

"Seth, honey?" My grams spoke from the other side.

"Yeah grams?"

"Sam and Emily are here to take you down the beach."

"Okay thanks." I grabbed my jacket and walked downstairs.

"Hi guys," I nodded as they waved from the entrance. It felt a little weird; Sam was in cutoff jean shorts, and nothing else. "Grams? Are you coming?"

"Oh no dear, you go have fun." She smiled while she knitted in front of the TV. "Besides, too much younglings down there which make it a little bit too noisy for me, and it doesn't feel right without your grandfather there anymore."

I nodded and followed Sam and Emily out the door. It took five minutes before a huge flame came into view. Sam ran across the beach to five other guys standing next to the table. They all were wearing the same ensemble as Sam, same short haircuts and raven colored hair and caramel colored skin. All well built and muscular from head to toe, kind of made me feel a little self-conscience about my build. I mean, I'm not the average, I have muscle, but they made me look like I was just trying too hard.

"Wow! When you guys say barbeque, you guys really mean it." I was awed at the amount of food placed on the tables, and the four coolers full of who knows what.

"Yeah, we usually do this as a get together, and you came the perfect night too," Emily began pulling me with her, "Billy Black is going to tell a story on the tribes histories, and I think you might find it interesting."

I sat down on the log by the massive bonfire while Emily went over to make sure everything was ready. "Ah, ah, you guys. Guests eat first."

"Guests?" They all looked at her. "We have a guest?" One of the bigger guys asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "Seth? You're first in line."

I stood up and walked over to Emily and Sam and the six sexy beings hovering around the table.

"Guys? This is Seth Clearwater, Mrs. Clearwater's grandson." They all looked at me and smiled. "He is here to visit his grandmother for a couple months, and were here to make sure he enjoys his stay."

"I'll try to get through here quick." I smiled. Hoping they were able to take a joke.

"Seth?" Emily looked at me. "This is Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jacob."

I reached in and shook Jared's, Quil's, and Embry's hands. That's when the two bigger guys next to Sam both reached in to shake my hand.

"I'm Paul Lahote." Paul smiled, and I smiled back. He seemed very eager, and it made me blush. After all, he is sexy, and I couldn't help it to think of how it would be to suck him dry.

"I'm Jacob Black." He playfully pushed Paul to the side. Now he was sexy too, and I would do the same to him if he asked me, maybe even more.

I feel like such a whore to be like this, but they looked ridiculously hot. I couldn't help myself. But I'm probably kidding myself. They look like the straightest guys on this universe, so I squashed those feelings before I became obsessed.

"Can we eat now?" Jacob asked Emily as I walked away.

"Dig in guys." She giggled grabbing a burger before they did.

It's a good thing she did too. These guys had at least three burgers each on their plates. Even so, they demolished them and headed back to the table for seconds and thirds. It made me feel like I was a wuss or something; I was only able to eat two before I became full.

Billy Black, from what I assumed, began telling the story of the tribes histories, of how they were descendants from wolves. They were destined to protect the people from the cold ones, whoever they were. But it became interesting. Their history was still told today as if they were living in it the present day. Then explaining how a third wife of the chief sacrificed herself to save her people. I found it hard to remember the rest, mainly because I was tired, but I then thanked Billy for the interesting story.

"Thanks for the awesome dinner you guys." I stood up and stretched.

"Going home now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sorry, I'm still tired from the long drive." At this time, all of the guys were gone. No clue where they went, but I knew I was ready to collapse then and there.

"Okay, good night." Emily reached to hug me. "Have a good sleep and we will see you tomorrow."

I smiled and left.

Before I knew it, I was in my pajamas and in my bed. The thoughts of pure lust continued to ponder my mind, I've developed a crush. I know I said I would squash the feelings, but they sent butterflies in my stomach. The more I thought about their smiles, their piercing eyes enough to make me melt, they masculinity that clearly turned me on, the more difficult it was to forget about them. I didn't for one second think that I had a chance with either of them. So… why bother?

I was almost asleep when I heard a howl outside in a distance. At first I felt fear, but why? I was in the comfort of my bed. Inside. But that frightening, yet beautiful sound squashed the idea of me planning to go for a walk tomorrow.

'_Hmm… I didn't know there were wolves around here.' _I thought to myself. I didn't think too much of it after that, since I completely lost track and dozed off.

The last thing on my mind was Jacob Black, and Paul Lahote.

I should say the last people on my mind.

_**A/N: Okay this is my first attempt on writing something this advanced. Might not be for you, but it is for me. I figured that I would write this because the ideas kept coming to me for the past couple days. So thanks in advance for reading, and if I get enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Oh! And I was also thinking of changing the name of the story, mainly because I don't feel the title now, suits it. But that's just a thought… Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**TurnItUp03**_


	3. Chapter 2: It's Kind Of Awkward

** Just Awkward.**

**A/N: I want to thank you guys for the reviews, it makes me happy to know that theirs some sort of interest in this story. As for writing this chapter, I didn't know how or what to begin it with. But I hope you enjoy reading it. **

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language.

**Disclaimer:** do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Seth's POV**

The sunrays peaked through the window onto my face, making me squint in annoyance. The only time I chose to sleep in, and relax, La Push had one of its few sunny days. So I figured I might as well make the attempt to make an appearance in the day. Besides, grams will start thinking I slipped into a coma.

"Good morning sweetheart!" My grams greeted me with a warm plate of pancakes and sausages. "You looked so peaceful, so I thought I would let you get some rest, but I was wrong." She giggled, "You're an early bird."

"Why? What time is it?" I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. Quarter to nine, man I shouldn't have woken up then I guess.

"So what are you up to today, hun?" She implied with a grin and walked back to the stove.

"I don't know, thinking of going for a walk down the beach." I swallowed what I had in my mouth. "Maybe a swim."

She continued fidgeting in the kitchen, already beginning to clean up. "No grams, don't worry about the dishes," I swallowed. "I'll do them."

"Okay, thanks sweety." She leaned into kiss my forehead. "I have to run into town and pick up some groceries. Help yourself to anything, I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Yeah, thanks grams." I finished the last of my breakfast.

"Oh, and Seth?" She stood at the door; I looked back at her awaiting a response. "Can you drop this plate off at Billy Black's house down the road, I figure he would be hungry since his son is busy nowadays."

"Yeah sure." Was Billy Jacob Black's dad? I never bothered to ask. I thought it was just a relation.

"Thanks sweety." She walked to her car and got in and pulled out, driving towards the town of Forks.

I walked back into the house and cleared the table and put the dishes into the sink. I began washing the dishes and blasting the music channel. I looked at the tinfoil wrapped plate at the edge of the counter, almost forgetting I had to run it down to Billy's. So I finished up the dishes and walked upstairs to have a shower and get dressed.

Twenty minutes I was ready; towel over my shoulder, and Billy's plate of food in the other hand. I quickly grabbed the keys that my grams left on the hook to lock the door. She said I really didn't have to lock it, but if I didn't know how long I'd be gone, then to do so. So I did.

The sun felt warm, so I decided I would wear shorts so I wouldn't have to change on the beach. I figure I would at least sit on the beach, and later brave it out to go for a swim. I was thinking of going to visit Sam and Emily today, but it felt like I would be a bother this early in the morning. So I didn't.

I arrived at the only house before I reached the beach. So I assumed it was Billy's place. So I walked up the red two-story house and knocked on the front door. I heard a man call from inside that he was coming. I waited and saw the same man from last night open the door with a smile, sitting in his wheelchair holding out his hand.

"Good morning Mr. Black." I reached into shake his hand. "My grams told me to drop this plate of food off for you. Sorry it might have gotten cold, I was kind of slow this morning."

He chuckled. "Good morning Seth. Don't worry about it, it's still edible, and call me Billy."

"Yes sir."

"Seth?" I heard a deep voice approach me from behind.

"Jacob?" I smiled at the sight of him. He was still wearing the same arrangement as last night. Why? I wouldn't know. But it didn't bother me the slightest. "Umm… Hi."

"Hi. What are you up to?"

"I just brought Billy's food, and I was heading to the beach for a swim." I felt my face heat up and my heart race from his presence. _'K Seth, cool it dude, you need to get a grip.'_ I smiled and walked down the stairs.

"I'll join you." He followed me, "I'll be back later dad."

"Jake?" Billy said concerned.

"What?" He answered in a tone as if he was in trouble.

"You need some rest son, you can't be overdoing it."

"Yeah, um, your probably right dad." He gripped his neck with a sigh, "sorry Seth, but I hope to see you later at Sam's"

"Its no problem, it looks like you need some rest anyways." I was disappointed, but he had rings around his eyes.

"Are you saying I look like crap?" He giggled and gave another deadly smile.

"No. I just..."

"I'm kidding Seth. It was a joke." I just smiled, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." I continued walking, quickly glancing back to see Jacob closing the door behind him.

The waves were calm today, compared to the sound of crashing waters against the shoreline last night. I gazed across the ocean, awed by the scenery. I felt free, and I felt alive. It's a big difference from the city life. All I could see were cliffs to my left, and more forest to my right. Small islands of rocks were near the shore and some further out. I was the only one there.

I laid my towel on the sand, close to the nearest log, and sat down and pulled off my shirt to hopefully catch a tan. Being a bartender throughout the night, and sleeping most of the day, I didn't have much time to do this. So now was the perfect time to do so.

That didn't last much longer before I became bored. So I guess it was time to go for a dip. After about twenty minutes in the water, diving under and coming up for a breath, something caught my eye. Two of the guys from last night, Jared I think, and Paul, were walking by heading back up to the rez.

"Paul, let's go." Jared pulled Paul away from staring over at me. I didn't know whether to feel creeped out or flattered. "Sam told us to get Jake and head up his house."

They walked away, Paul looking back at me smiling, "I think you're creeping the guy out."

"Shut up Jay, No one said…" I could hear Paul's voice fading.

I could swear I was going crazy. Did I just hallucinate Paul staring me down, smiling like he was ready to jump me, like a predator ready to pounce on its prey? I had to have been, he just doesn't seem the type to be into guys. Maybe he's one of those closeted dudes that would sway a guy of his feet, but promised to kick the shit out of them if they spoke about it. I should probably dodge that bullet.

I walked back to the beach and grabbed my towel and dried off before heading back up to the house. Grams would probably be back soon, and I would feel guilty if I wasn't there to help her bring in the groceries. I figured I would wait a couple minutes before heading up, seeing I didn't want to find out what happened moments ago. But I can't say that I wasn't curious.

By the time I reached the house, grams was already pulling into the driveway. Still smiling I might add. She opened the door and walked to the trunk of the car.

"Here I'll help you out grams." I hung my towel on the porch rail and picked a couple bags up out of the trunk. "How was your morning?"

"It was great, what about you?" She smiled closing the trunk behind us and followed me into the house.

"Good, I had a good swim, and became more acquainted with Billy and Jacob." I sat the bags down on the counter.

"That's great. That Jacob is a handsome one, isn't he?" She gave me a wink and began putting the carton of milk into the fridge.

"Ha ha, Grams…" I was glad she knew I liked guys, but I still found it awkward speaking about it around her. "Yes, but isn't he my cousin or something."

She giggled. "No. If so, it would be distant enough for a relationship."

"Grams?" I begged her to drop the uncomfortable conversation.

"Fine, fine," She chuckled, putting the rest of the groceries away in the appropriate places. "If you're finding it hard to entertain yourself, you should go and visit Emily and Sam, Emily probably would enjoy the company."

"You sure?" I looked at her, "After all, I did come here to visit you, and I feel bad for not being able to spend some time with you yet."

"Honey, don't worry about it, there will be plenty of time for that," she began putting the reusable bags away, "besides, I'm guessing you would want to converse with others in your age range."

I would hardly call Emily and Sam in my age range, after all, they were at least ten or more so years older than me, but it was close enough. "Are you sure wont need my help around the house?"

"Yes dear, now stop making excuses and go have some fun."

"Okay, but I first, I need to change out of these wet clothes."

I went back outside and grabbed the towel and walked back in up to my room. I slipped on a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt and headed out the door. Before I walked any further, I realized I didn't know where they lived, so I went back into ask my grams.

"The brown house on top, just follow the road and you'll get there in no time." She smiled and sat on the couch.

"K, thanks grams, see you later."

I followed the road and came into the view of a brown house. Flowerbeds surrounded the porch, and flowerpots hung from the beams. It was a beautiful cottage, seemed to fit Sam and Emily perfectly. As I walked up the stairs, an aroma of fresh baked muffins filled the air. I could taste the sweet scent in my mouth.

I knocked on the door, finding Emily opening it to welcome me with a hug.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but I figured I would come and visit."

I tucked my hands in my pocket, seeing the same group of guys with Sam at the table, devouring the muffins that were placed in front of them.

"Of course not," she grinned and signaled me with her hand for me to come in. "I was just going to see if you wanted to come up for a visit." She giggled. "You guys, at least save one for Seth." She turned to me again, "Seth? Muffin?"

I reached to grab the last one in the basket on the table, "Thanks."

"So Seth?" Paul leaned back, inhaling the last of his muffin, "Just had to see me again?"

I almost choked on a piece of my muffin; it surprised me about the instant, unexpected question, "Uhhhmmm…. 'scuse me?"

"Paul!" Sam glared at Paul. "Shut up."

"I understand, with body like this, I wouldn't be able to stay away." He smirked and took another bite.

"Paul!" Sam still glared at him. The other guys continued to watch Paul in hi ignorance.

"Paul?" I looked at him with a smirk, "I've heard of people wearing their hearts on their sleeves, but I never thought I would meet a person who wore their dick on the their sleeve."

Everyone laughed, including Emily. Of course I apologized to her for the inappropriate gesture, being I was raised to respect women. She just giggled. Paul's face went red, then covering it with a laugh.

"I see, you have jokes, I guess I mislead you Clearwater." He leaned in, "No hard feelings?"

"Yeah, no hard feelings." I sat down in the available chair in front of me.

"I like this guy." Quil finally spoke, "No one has ever been able to shut Paul up."

"Shut up fool." Paul leaned forward, "He didn't shut me up."

"Yeah he did." Jared and Embry smirked.

Paul just smiled at me. Not taking his eyes off of me the entire conversation, I figured he was being courteous.

Jacob didn't say anything the whole time; he just kept staring at me too.

I must have been very entertaining through their perspectives, practically explaining my biography up to the point of arriving here in La Push. From the first day leaving La Push and moving Vancouver, from getting my first job at a grocery store down the street as a cashier, to Leah's meet with her husband and deciding to start her own clothing-line. Even though her line wasn't well known yet, she was still making ends meet. Then me going through the couple dysfunctional one night stands, causing me to lack the ability to trust anyone.

"With guys?" Paul interrupted.

"'Scuse me?" I choked, sort of.

"One night stands with guys! Were they with guys?" Paul questioned.

"Uhhmmm…" I looked at him confused. "Yes, I thought you guys knew of my sexuality?"

"Yes we do." Emily gave Paul 'You better behave!' look towards Paul.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I just had to confirm it." He smiles and winked.

"Okay, I feel a little uncomfortable at the moment." I gripped my neck and winced my right eye, "to be honest, I don't even know why I'm talking about this."

"Let's just change the subject, I'm sure we don't want to lead you into further embarrassments." Jacob stood up and chuckled, showing of his pearly whites, adjusting his jean shorts. I knew he felt uncomfortable. In fact, we all did.

"I think I better go!" I bolted up from my chair. My face felt heated, I knew I was embarrassed, but I didn't want to face them. I hardly knew them. "Better see if my grams needs any help with anything." Any excuse from facing further humiliation.

'_God Seth! How could you be more stupid? I don't think you're able to face them for awhile.'_ I thought to myself. Why would they want hear about my attempts to find love? Especially when they didn't ask in the first place. At this moment, I wanted to bury my head in the ground, hiding from my shame and lack of being able to withhold a normal conversation.

"Seth?" I turned to find Jacob walking not far behind me. "As mortified as you probably are, I don't think neither of them cared, I mean… I didn't." He seemed to pull the last words back before he let them slip, almost like a hint of jealousy. Could he be? No, that cant conclude to his reason, but still, I wondered why he did.

"Umm… thanks Jacob, but I just want to forget about it." I began walking back down to my gram's when grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. No response from either of us, but his warm hands, warmer than any ones I've known, still gripped my arm, in silence. Then he pulled away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He took a hard swallow, almost like he was nervous. Why was Jacob Black sending me mixed vibes? "I was just wondering if we could walk, and talk. I still want to get to know you."

"Why?" I couldn't wipe the confused look on my face, and he couldn't hit me with the blunt truth if he tried.

"Because…." He moved in closer, my heart began racing at an abnormal pace, "I want to get to know you," We were standing face to face, then he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, "If you'll let me?"

I pulled back, shocked and almost in the state of fainting. "Ummm, Jacob? I'm confused." Now he looked confused, "I'm sorry Jacob, but I don't know what to think of this, just moments ago, I thought you guys didn't approve of me, and now y-you, shit!" I paused to grip reality. "Y-you k-kiss me."

"I'm sorry Seth." He walked closer again, "I didn't mean to offend you in any way, I just thought… Man… I'm such an idiot."

"No Jacob." I walked in again, "I am. I just didn't expect that. It's just… well…"

"What?" He asked calmly.

"Well let's just say I judged a book by its cover. I mean…. I kind of felt this from Paul, but not you… I thought y-you were partially homophobic."

"Well, I'm not." He lifted my chin to look into his beautiful brown eyes. "It's just… When I first saw you… W-well, you caught me off guard. I admit, I was confused, b-but now I'm sure I want to get to know you."

"Know me? Like meaning, wanting to know if it can go further?" I stood in a moment of silence.

"I was hoping." He grinned again. He had to know that made me weak. "I do want it to move forward."

"Okay Jacob, but slowly right?"

"Yes, if that's what you want." He gave me a hug. Holding me with his huge arms, and pressing me against his sculpted chest. Why was he hot? I mean why did it feel like he was running a fever "And call me Jake! Jacob coming from you makes me sound… older."

"Okay…" I let go of him and giggled, "Jake."

We took a seat on the nearest stump, talking about how he grew up on the reservation, envying me for my escape with my mom and sister, wishing his dad would've brought him some place other than here. I don't know why, but his excuse was that he wanted to see the world, convincing me that was his only reason. So I didn't ask for any further explanations. Then he continued on about schooling on the reservation, how hard it was to focus, and take care of his dad at the same time. Explaining too about his older sisters Rachel and Rebecca venturing off at the first chance that came their way, and about his mother dying when he was young. I felt bad for him, he wanted to leave here for so long, but couldn't find it in him to leave his father unattended, with no one to take care of him.

"Jacob?" I leaned on his arm for a moment, still warm too, but I didn't bother asking why. "I wish I was there before to keep you company, or at least be the friend that you needed to talk to. I can tell you this though, as much as it seems to hurt your dad, I bet you anything that he's grateful for his son to be with him."

"I know, but I have had Quil and Embry to talk to, but we've never talked about this. I'm just trying to live with no regrets. And I'm glad that you're here now. Even if we were just reacquainted, at least I think we've had to have met when we were younger," He chuckled. "It feels we haven't missed a day of seeing each other." Jacob clasped his hands together and laced his fingers and leaned forward onto his knees. "I know it's hardly been a day, but it feels like you've been here all my life. Is that weird?"

I sighed. "No, some people just click Jake! And that's what we did, two lost friends that finally met."

He pulled me in with one arm and hugged me, "Thanks Seth."

"For what?"

"For listening."

"No problem Jake." I hugged him, "Shit!" I looked at my watch. "I was planning to cook my grams dinner, but it's getting late." Jake chuckled. "Sorry Jake, but I have to go, it's the least I can do for her for letting me stay."

"Wait," He stood up quickly, "Can we hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure Jake." I agreed, "I'd like that."

"Great!" He seemed exhilarated. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and waved.

My plan of making a thank-you dinner for my grams didn't go as I planned. She had already made dinner, and placed it on the table when I walked into the door. The scent of steaks, fresh cooked vegetables, and mashed potatoes filled the house with a tasteful smell.

"Seth, I was just about to call Sam's to let you know dinner was ready, but I can see your stomach knows you better than you do?" She chuckled, handing me a plate letting me know to fill up.

"Yeah, well… I was planning to cook you dinner grams, but I could see I was too late." I began scooping the mashed potatoes on my plate, "Well, I'm going to tomorrow. So don't think you can sneak another one on me." I leaned into kiss her forehead while she giggled at my determination.

"Fine, I won't go near the kitchen tomorrow night then. I'm actually looking forward to see what my daughter has passed onto my grandson." She laughed and began cutting her steak.

As soon as we finished eating, I began clearing the table and started doing the dishes while I told my grams to go relax. She watched TV for a while and headed of to bed. I didn't realize that it was getting late, so I finished up and put the dishes away.

Then I heard a small tapping on the door. So I went over and opened it.

"Paul?"

**A/N: Okay! I'm sorry for leaving this chapter here, but I figured I would end it with this, but not the story, just the chapter, seeing this felt right. I know I seem to do a lot of cliffhangers, and I do apologize for that, but I promise that I am already working on the next chapter. I hope you can be patient with me, I did have a moment of writers block, and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Also… as for the sex scenes, I'm still stumped about it, have never written one, so I will try my best. **

**Oh! And I'm not sure yet if Seth will phase or not, the story is kind of writing itself. So I guess you will have to wait. Haha, I know it sucks, but I kind of have an idea what will happen.**

**Until next time…**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	4. Chapter 3:Don't I Get A Chance?

**3. Don't I Get A Chance?**

**A/N: I already written the next chapter, so I figured I would post it, but, I won't post the next one until I at least get 15 reviews, or 20. I know, but I figure I would at least ask for that. For those who did review, and favorite, and alert, thanks a million, I appreciate it.**

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language.

**Disclaimer:** do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Seth's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I glanced at Paul standing on the porch, hands tucked into his pockets, with a half smile on his face. Actually wearing a shirt this time I might add.

"I wanted to see you." He chuckled. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Well it's kind of late," I tried to make the best excuse. "And my grams is sleeping."

"Well, can you talk out here," He held out his hand, "I promise I'll make it quick."

I didn't know how to react. Should I talk to him? If so, what did he want to talk about? I did still feel weird around him, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. "Yeah, okay." I stepped outside and sat on the bench by the door. "So you do own a shirt?"

He let out a chuckle of embarrassment, "Yeah, I do. I just… came to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I was being an asshole, and I'll own up to it."

"Yeah, you were." I gripped my hands together while he sat down next to me. "But, I can handle it."

We sat there with the dim porch light shining above us, swatting the irritating bugs that buzzed around us. "I saw you and Jake kiss." He broke the silence.

At this moment, I recalled the moment Jacob's lips, and how warm and plump they were against mine. "You did? Well… umm… I didn't expect it."

Before I could say anymore, he pulled my face into his, planting his lips on mine, searching for an entrance for his tongue. His skin was above average too, like he was running a fever too. But I pulled away and shoved him over.

"What is with you guys? Why are you so persuasive?" I was pissed. I'm sure I wasn't wearing my "Kiss Me!" tag over my chest. So why were they both doing this? Don't get me wrong, they're both were good kissers, and they both were extremely attractive. But right now, it feels like they're playing with my emotions.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." He smiled with a 'Yeah, I'm a player look.' "But, don't I get a chance?"

"Chance at what?"

"With you?" Paul moved closer beside me, "I know if Jake has a chance, I think I deserve one."

"Chance of what?" I glared at him, yet he was still smiling. "Of getting in my pants?"

"Haha, No, a chance of getting to know you," he paused. "And maybe then some."

"Do I have vulnerable and stupid written on my forehead?" I moved away, "I mean seriously, first of all, you both look like the straightest guys I know, and second of all, why me? Why is me that you both decided, 'Oh, he looks doable.' Because, honestly. I feel like an idiot if I give in."

"Seth?" He moved closer to me again, "If that's how you feel, I'll prove it. I'll stay away and will talk whenever you're ready to talk."

"You sound so sure?" I looked at him again.

"Well I'm not. As charming as Jake could be, I know I could show you how I feel too. You know he's not the only one with feelings?"

"Yeah I do." I straightened my posture, and rest my right foot on my left knee, "I do want to get know you both, it's just… it's just… well… I… I've been damaged I guess is the best way of putting it. I don't want to fall in a trap where I'd regret."

"Well, I'll prove that I'm not playing Seth, even if it means you need the space to think. As hard as it might be…" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "It's just your so damn sexy, I don't know how long I will last." He bit his lip, gazing me up and down like I was a piece of meat.

"Umm… okay, that wasn't convincing." I said sarcastically. "Just don't use your sex appeal against me Paul. That wouldn't be playing fair."

"So does this mean I get a chance?" He said gleefully. I nodded.

"Just don't know how Jake is going to take this." I couldn't help but think of Jake, he was the guy I was hoping for, and Paul was the kind of guy I lusted for. "Just promise me this Paul?"

"What?"

"That you wont try an provoke Jake? I mean… it would make it harder, and I don't like this one bit. Because…" I paused to take a breath. What am I getting myself into? "I don't want to be stuck in middle of this… love triangle thing."

"I'll try. But he needs to understand too how I feel about you." Paul explained, "There is something about you Seth, and I can't pin-point it. But I know it's strong and you keep pulling me in. You were actually the first person in my life to make me jealous you know?"

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"When you kissed Jake, I wanted to go out there and pull him away from you and beat the shit out of him…" He put one hand up to stop me from overreacting, "But I wouldn't do that, he's like a brother to me, and I couldn't do that. Especially if that meant hurting you."

"Dude!" I stood up and began pacing while his eyes followed me. "You just see right through me. As much as that does somewhat flatter me, I still can't get it passed me that you are saying this. It's like I asked for more than I could bargain for. And I know in the end…. I will have to choose."

I knew I would have to, and I don't know if I could. Jake seemed to be the one that would do anything to take care of me, and I wanted to take care of him. But Paul, he still pulled me in, and I was a bit convinced he would do the same. So where do I go from here? How was I going to tell Jake that I was falling for Paul too?

"I don't know what to do Paul." He stood up beside me, "I don't think I could do this. I'm sorry Paul, but whether or not you have my permission, I don't think I could go through with this. It just looks like a mistake waiting to happen."

"Well it's not." His voice deepened with anger, "and if I have to prove it, I will, I won't give up and find that I could have you for me, and give in so Jacob might break your heart? I'm not quitting Seth."

I could go back to Vancouver, but that would be running, and I'm sick of it. I 'll just try to be less attached and hope that it works. I don't want to have another broken heart.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," I dropped the subject and began opening the door, "I'm way too tired to deal with this, I might say something I might regret."

"Seth?" He waited for me to stop; I didn't, so he grabbed my shoulder. "Seth? I'm sorry. If I have to wait, I will, but please don't ask me to wait too long."

"Paul." I stood with my back facing him still, "Can we… can we… just… be friends for now. I don't want to rush into things. And if these feelings are still there, maybe even more." I turned my face to look at him, "I just hope that one of you at least realize that I'm not what you're looking for."

He smiled and let go, "that's all I'm asking for."

I smiled back and told him goodnight and closed the door. Right now my mind was trailing on about this contradiction. I seriously don't know what to do. I was beginning to fall for both of them. What happened to getting rid of those feelings?

I tried sleeping, but I still laid in my bed mind boggled. I couldn't help but think of Jacob and Paul. They both don't know how to take no for an answer, and a part of me was happy they didn't. If they were willing to be patient with me, I was willing to go through on their proposals. I just don't know if Jake would take this well.

I awoke the next morning, still tired. But for whatever reason I've been waking up earlier than the usual, so I guess I was adjusting to a new schedule. So it didn't bother me much.

*Knock, knock.*

"Seth, honey?"

"Yeah grams?" I stood up to open the door.

"Breakfast is ready." She began walking back downstairs, "Wash up and come eat."

"Yeah okay, I'll be down in a minute." I walked to the bathroom and washed my face and walked downstairs.

I went through my new routine with my grandmother, eating breakfast, doing the dishes and cleaning up, then the shower. I had no idea what I was doing today, so I figured I would help my grams with the chores. Seeing how I've been absent to do so. I disposed of the garbage and loaded some of my clothes into the washer.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to grams. "Seth? Your sister called and was wondering why you haven't called her or your mother since you got here. I told them not to worry, but you know them."

"Oh, okay thanks grams. I'll call them now."

I picked up the phone to hear the dial tone. I dialed my mom, Sue Clearwater's number first, seeing how I haven't been able to talk to her since the day before I left. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Seth?" Her voice sounded concerned.

"Mom? How are things back home?"

"Seth? Leah told me you would call me as soon as you reached La Push, but you haven't, and I began to worry. So I called and your grams answered letting me know you got there." She was speaking a mile a minute.

"Mom! I'm okay, and I'm sorry I didn't call when I got here," I paused to hear her tsk. "But I was invited to the bonfire down at the beach and I completely forgot."

"Okay, just don't scare me like that again. How is it? How is your grams?"

"I won't," I stood up and walked back up to my room. "It's great, taking awhile to get used to. And grams is doing fine, still cheerful as ever."

She giggled. "Sounds like ma. I do miss her."

"I'm sure she misses you too mom, I'll tell her you send her your love and that your as busy as ever."

"Thanks sweetheart. Now you better call your sister before she goes on a mission to try and bring you home." We both laughed and said our goodbyes and hung up.

Right now, Leah coming to get me sounded good to me. But I couldn't leave grams, especially since she's expecting me to be here for two months at least. So I dialed Leah's number. I was actually looking forward to talk to Leah, and maybe she could help me with my predicament.

"SETH! You Fucking Asshole!" I heard Leah shouting from the other end of the line. "You had me scared shitless."

"Umm, Hi to you too Leah." I chuckled at her ignorance, same ol' worried Leah. "What would you do if it was grams calling? Would still use that tone."

"I knew it wasn't grams, because I spoke to her last night and told her to make sure you called me this morning. I've been worried out of my mind, and Bells has been asking me if you called yet." It seemed as if she was trying to catch her breath.

"Well I forgot, I was invited to a barbeque at the beach as soon as I got here, and well, like I said I forgot."

"Well I'm glad you're okay Seth, just don't do that again."

"Sorry, but Leah, I need some advice." I paused to hear her ask about what. "Well I'm having a problem with a crush…. Actually two crushes to be exact."

She laughed at me, totally not a comforting moment from her, "Well scoop one of them up and bring em home for us to meet."

"I wish it were that simple," I sighed. "But the fact is, I never thought I would have a chance with either of them, and now they're both… well... they both kissed me."

"What? At the same time?" She practically shouted through the phone.

"No of course not, you dumbass." I was glad she could take my slurs, "One yesterday evening, and the other last night. But that's not the point. You see, I thought they were both the straightest guys I've ever met, and now they're both asking me if they could get to know me, and I don't know what to do. I was wanting to know what I should do, I like them both, but I don't want to end up falling for both and have to choose."

"Well…" She paused, "Seth? In the end, you will have to choose. But my advice? I would let them court you, and see which one is more dedicated to you, and is willing to meet you half ways. Watch them carefully, and make a list. If one fits the list more, than you'll know. Wait! Do I know these guys Seth?"

"No. I don't thinks so. I don't want to tell you either, not at least until I've made sure who I want to be in a relationship with. And Leah? Please don't tell anyone, especially Bella and mom." She sighed and agreed. "Thanks for the advice, and I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah okay, love you bro and take care. Oh, and Seth, I hope it works out." I pressed the end button and lay back on my bed.

I forgot about a list. I don't even know where to start. Well he would have to be attractive to me. Check for both of them. They will have to want to be committed. Check again. They both have to prove it. Lastly, I have to be able to see a future with me. I could see that with Jake, but Paul, I'm not so sure of.

I know it's a short list, but it works for me.

I walked back downstairs and placed the phone back on the charger and went to the kitchen to get a drink. I've decided I would go and see Emily again, and maybe get my mind off of Jacob and Paul.

I let my grams know where I was going, and headed out the door. When I walked outside and down the stairs, Jake was walking over already. With a clear look on his face and still no shirt.

"I just got back," He stopped right in front of me. "When I found out that Paul was here last night."

'_Shit!'_

"Do you like him too?" He sounded upset. I wouldn't blame him either.

"You see Jake."

"Don't play with me Seth? Do you like him?" He sounded more determined now to get an answer.

"I don't know. I think, but I don't know." He looked hurt, and I hated that I did that, "please Jake? I don't know what to think. I've never felt like this before, and it's killing me. I don't know what to do, I like you, but there is something about Paul that makes me like him too."

He stood in silence, like he already lost the fight. "Well you can't have us both!"

"I know that, and that's what I hate the most… I mean, I hate that… wait a minute, what makes you think I can have you both? I honestly thought we were taking it slow. But did the circumstances change now Jake? I know I fucked up, but you can't blame me for having an attraction towards you both. You guys did that."

"I know Seth." He reached into hug me, but I took a step back, "I don't blame you. I just… I just get this feeling that Paul is playing his games again."

"What games?" I was confused, and he knew it. If Paul is the player type, I wanted nothing to do with him.

"Well, I don't mean to badmouth Paul, but its been known as the truth that Paul has been the player type, with any man or woman. He just has never been in a relationship."

"So you think he's playing me?"

"I can't say I would know Seth. He looks at you the same way I do, so I wouldn't know, maybe Paul has finally found someone that can tame him." He leaned into pull me closer for a hug, so I let him. "And if so, there is nothing I can do to stop those feelings, but I will fight for you."

"I don't want any fighting Jake. I think it could be resolved if shit was just talked over." He nodded in agreement.

"Don't I get a hug?" Paul walked up from behind us, with a big grin on his face.

"Uh," I looked at Jake, he just let go and smiled. "I guess."

"Fair game bro?" Paul waited for Jake's response.

"Yeah. I guess." I felt annoyed by the comment of me being some sort of prized to be won, but I didn't care. Call me selfish, but I wanted to be near both of them. "So who get's to take him out first?"

"Well…" Paul leaned into hug me, still warmer than ever. "Probably you, since I'm helping Sam out tonight."

"Yeah okay." He looked at me again, "I'll pick you up at six then?"

"Yeah I guess." I agreed, trying not to sound like and excited high school chick.

"No conditions?" Jake waited for Paul's response.

"None I can think of." Paul winked at me. "And the same will go for our date."

"Okay. Well we better get going Paul. Sam wants to see us." Jake began walking up to Sam's while Paul followed.

I couldn't help but smile and walk back inside up to my room, forgetting that I was going up to Sam and Emily's. But I wanted to get ready for tonight. I couldn't wait to see what Jacob had in store for me, and I wanted the clock to move faster, I wanted time to move faster.

Six 'O Clock and I heard a honk outside. "I'm going out with a friend tonight grams, I'll be back later on." I shouted and closed the door behind me. Jake pulling up in his rabbit he spoke about yesterday.

"So are you ready for a good night?" Jake opened the door for me. Dressed in jeans, a white T, and a black jean jacket.

"Yeah. I guess I am." I smiled and sat in the passenger side. "Can't wait."

Truth is, I couldn't wait.

If you know what I mean?

**A/N: Okay, so I'm guessing you know what he means, if not, well I guess you will have to wait and see. This chapter was more difficult to write. I didn't know how to make it more interesting, so I hope you don't get bored of it. So I will try my best to get right into the story, and hope to get to the point quicker. FYI, I only want to do at least 10 to 14 chapters. As for the decision if Seth is going to Phase, I can say yes, but he won't be the same one portrayed in the movies or book, I kind of changed that. But until next time…**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	5. Chapter 4: Date Night

**4. Date Night.**

**A/N: I know Seth was supposed to make his grams a dinner, but I forgot, and so did he. How could he not with Paul and Jacob craving his attention, and there is a reason that they all don't know about. But he does make it up to his grams, so don't worry. As for the sex scene, I didn't put it in this one, so I will let you know before hand, they wouldn't be taking it slow if they did. Right? I also had to re-write the beginning of this chapter twice, so I hope it works our for you.  
><strong>

**I know I asked for more reviews, but who cares, I figure I would post for the ones who read and are as eager as I am to find out what happens next.**

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language.

**Disclaimer:** do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Seth's POV**

We both sat in silence, and Jake was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of some rock song playing low on the radio. I couldn't help but smile, I was in my high, and he helped with that. He would take a glance at me, and give me a grin that was timeless. Paul had his work cut out for him. I could probably sit in this car and go wherever Jake asked me to if he wanted.

He let me know that we weren't going for the typical date; you know, the one that is accompanied with dinner and a movie. He said he wanted to try something different. It involved a dinner and a couple hours at some sitting point where we would enjoy the view of La Push's ocean.

We pulled up to a Chinese restaurant called the Golden Palace, a building that filled the stereotypical settings. It did look like a palace that would be found in china. I came to a surprised when Jake told me to wait. I didn't budge, so I sat in the car, witnessing him walk into the building and paying the waitress who held a couple paper bags with a print and logo of the restaurant's name. I honestly thought we were going inside to eat, but I guess he had other plans.

He walked out with the same look on his face, a big grin and a stature of a titan god. I might be over exaggerating his stance and posture, but it seemed to fit. I seemed to be idolizing him beyond my belief, mainly because I still hadn't gripped reality. I was expecting some idiot to slap me out of this dream, but it became evidently true every time I pinched myself.

"I hope you don't mind if we eat outdoors tonight?" Jake awaited my positive response.

"But it's almost dark." I reminded him of the sun setting on the horizon and the clouds slowly taking over the sky.

"I know, but the place where were going has lanterns everywhere, so I'm sure we can eat being able to see our food," he chuckled at my attempts of not being outside. "Besides, if you're afraid of the dark, I'll protect you."

He smiled again, obviously aware that I was blushing again, placing the food on the back seat and starting the engine before we pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot. I hated the lovey-dovey crap, but he seemed to know how to use it, and I didn't care anymore. I was falling for him bad, and I think that was his goal. Once again… I didn't care.

Moments later, we pulled into a park, the headlights beaming on the picnic table under the fully lit lantern above. Evidently, there were only a few people here, so he put the car in park and grabbed the food.

"Just wait," he put his hand on mine, stopping me from opening the door. He retrieved from the car, walking around to my side. Was he opening my door? "There you go."

I stepped out, smiling at his courteous gesture, "You know I'm capable of opening my own door, Jake?"

"Yeah I know, but not this one." He flicked the broken handle, and chuckled, "It's broken. I've been meaning to fix it, but I've never gotten around to doing it. Besides, I figured I would be a gentleman."

He pushed the door closed and walked to the table and placed the food on the varnished, yet scratched surface. I scanned the top, reading the carvings of graffiti from anonymous individuals, leaving their markings letting people know they were there, and a couple so and so plus so and so forever. I took a seat while Jake sat next to me.

I began shivering, and Jake began to notice, pulling me closer into his grasp. I didn't deny it either, so I embraced it.

"Are you sure you want to eat out here?" I was hoping he would change his mind. But he didn't budge. He was enjoying his excuse to hold me, so I kept silent. I didn't want him to let go either. "Never mind."

He giggled and began opening the paper bags and pulling out the containers of food. "Well let's eat." He handed me a small white to-go container and chopsticks. Letting me know that it was mine. "If you want more, I don't mind sharing mine."

"Yeah okay. I doubt I'd be able to finish this, but I will try." I began inhaling my food, and so did he, his first two were gone before I reached half ways to mine. "Its beautiful Jake." He paused to look at me, "The view I mean."

"Well I haven't noticed, I've been preoccupied by something more amazing." I didn't know he was staring at me the whole time.

"Haha, Jake, why are you so honest? Don't get me wrong, I like it, but I'm not used of this kind of attention." I shrugged my shoulders. He was making feel the total opposite of what I was used to. I couldn't stop myself from going further in, and he knew it. In reality, he would have a rope around my waste, easily tugging me closer to him, while I wouldn't make any attempts in fighting it, I was walking closer before he could pull more. I have to say it scares me too, I shouldn't be, but I can't help it.

"Seth? Have you ever felt like there was no reason to go on with life," he was looking down at the table, then up at me, "and you're desperately hoping that something would change it, or someone would come into your life and changed it for you?"

I nodded. That's why I came to La Push, for a change, any sort of change. But I made that change myself; I wasn't waiting for anyone.

"Well Seth. You did that for me, the reason I woke up this morning was because I was eager to see you…" He paused and the smile faded from his face, "that was until I heard that Paul began talking to you. Then I figured there was no way in hell that I had the chance, but when I saw you walking out the door from your grams, I tried my best to be upset, but when you said you liked me, I couldn't help but jump for joy, figuratively, and you saying yes to this… date, made me even more ecstatic. So I promised myself from now on that I will do everything in my power to see that smile on your face, and… if I could make you blush, it would make me happy, 'cause you look so damn cute when you do."

He did it again. My cheeks were pink again. How the hell does he do it?

He giggled. "I'm trying my hardest not to kiss you Seth."

"Well don't then." I leaned over and groped his neck and pulled him into my lips, holding my lips to his, then pulling back after a moment. "Uhmm… sorry, I just ate, and I don't want to… umm… ruin it."

"I highly doubt you could do that," he pulled me closer, "if I could do this all the time Seth, believe me your lips would be bruised when I was done, and not in a kinky way."

I laughed at his effort of explanation, "It never crossed my mind… I have a confession." He paused for a moment, staring at me with the hope it wasn't bad news, "when you asked me out tonight, you and Paul said the were no rules or guidelines… w-well, ummm… my f-first thought was that you wanted… ummm… wanted… s-sex." His eyes widened, I knew he didn't expect me to say it, but I knew what they meant, and I knew what they were both hoping for, "I almost said no, but a part of me was hoping that we would," I gestured my hand up to stop him from speaking, "I know I said I wanted to take this slow, and I intend to keep to my word, but you are making it hard for me to do."

He just smiled, and I could see it in his dark, persuasive eyes that he was hoping I would give in. The sad part of it, I was ready to let him take me there.

"You know you're a tease Clearwater." He leaned in again and pecked me on the lips, "but I respect your wishes, and I will try my best not to persuade you into temptation."

I stood up slowly, and pulled him up with me, "Come." I led him back to the car, and nudged him to sit on the hood, and leaned into kiss him passionately, "But that doesn't mean I can't give you a sample." I smiled and began kissing his lips then slowly moving to his jawline, caressing my lips down to his neck, nipping at his caramel skin. He moaned softly, resting his hands on the hood as I made my way down to his chest, pushing my hands under his shirt, pushing it up and kissing his sculpted abs. I moved up and began nipping his right nipple with my teeth, and flicking it with my tongue as he quivered.

"H-hold u-up S-S-Seth!" He pulled me back up, "if you do this, I can't promise you will be returning home without a limp. You're already giving me a bad case of blue balls, and if you continue, I won't be able to stop."

I couldn't resist. But I was glad he pulled me out of the ecstasy. My hand still rested on his thighs, and his skin was burning up. I became worried, if he was coming up with a fever, than he shouldn't be outside, it almost looks like it's going to rain, and that could risk him of getting worse. "Jake? Why are you so hot?"

He smirked with pride, "No Jake, I mean, you're burning up. I think we should get you home. It looks like it's about to rain and it could make it worse."

"Umm… uhhhh…. I am starting to feel a little nauseous, maybe we should go, but I don't want to end this here." Jake protested. But I wasn't haven't it, I wasn't going to let him become more ill than he already seemed.

"It's probably because you're always running around without a shirt." I smirked, "sorry, not a best time for jokes."

"Seth, we really don't have to go, we can stay here and talk." He continued to debate with me, "I swear I'll be fine."

"Jake? You may be a tough guy, but even you can't avoid a fever. No if's, ands, or buts, I'm taking you home." I walked back to the table and gathered the food, and walked back to put it in the car, "get in Jake, I'll drive us back."

"You know I don't let anyone drive the rabbit?" He raised his eyebrow and walked towards me and held my waist.

"Well tonight you're making an exception," I opened the door for him and gestured him to get in, so he did, "I won't be held responsible for you catching a cold, especially when I can do something about it."

We drove for a couple minutes in silence, and I felt guilty for cutting the date short, but I was worried, and I was hoping Jake was going to be okay, "Are you mad at me for cutting the date short?"

"No, but I am upset that you're worried about nothing," He giggled, "honestly, Seth? I feel okay."

"Even so Jake, I just want to make sure."

"Fine, but you owe me Clearwater." He leaned into kiss my cheek. You figure I would be bothered if someone catching a fever was coming in contact with me, but it was Jake, I never paid much to it.

"Yes, as soon as you're okay," I smiled back, "I'll drop you off at your house, and I'll walk home."

"No way, we'll stop at your house, then I will drive home," I winced at the though, "Seth? I can still drive," he giggled, so I nodded.

We arrived at my grams and I got out while Jake just climbed over to the driver's side. "I'll come see you tomorrow." I promised him and shut the door.

"You better." He smiled and began reversing and drove home.

I entered the house to the scent of cinnamon buns cooling on the table. Then I realized I forgot about the promise I made to my grams about making dinner for her. _'Shit! She's already in bed.' _ I walked over to the table to see a note on the table by the pastries.

-Seth-

-I made some cinnamon buns for you, I wasn't sure you ate, so there is dinner in the microwave. As for the dinner you promised me, I forgive you. I love you. -

-Grams-

I have to make sure I could wake up early to make grams breakfast. In the train of thought, I realized I wasn't feeling too good. My head began to ache, and my body felt as if it was heating up, maybe I caught Jake's fever.

Maybe if I sleep it off, it might be gone in the morning.

I hope.

**Jacob's POV**

"FUCK!" I cursed and began slamming the steering wheel, trying my best not to phase and wreck the car I worked so hard on building. But I was pissed. I didn't want the date to end.

Me and my stupid werewolf abilities, if it weren't for my constant 108 degrees of body heat, I wouldn't have had to lie to Seth. I would've been able to tell him that I wasn't getting sick; it was the fact that 'I'M A FUCKING WEREWOLF THAT PROTECTS THE BOUNDARIES OF LA PUSH FROM FUCKING VAMPIRES.' That was the reason of my constant overbearing body heat.

But the fact is. I was to follow the strict orders of my alpha. 'No one was to know about what we are, under any circumstances, the pack was to keep the mouths shut.' As much as I wanted to ignore the orders, I was bound and tied to obey Sam's word. So this means I have to lie to Seth, and how could I get to know him if I was hiding the biggest part of who I am.

I pushed the door out, fuming from the lack of a normal life. I didn't want a normal life, I was becoming used of my habit, but at this moment, I could use one. I stepped out and slammed the door, hoping not to shatter the window. I stomped up the porch and headed straight to my room upstairs.

I threw my coat on my laundry basket and pulled my shirt and pants off. Then dived on my bed, spread out in my boxers on top of my bed spread.

'_Seth Clearwater! What are you doing to pull me in? I'm not sure if it's an imprint, but I know I can't get you off of my mind._'

I dozed of with a clear image of Seth etched in my mind. I couldn't wait for the next day to come, and he would be coming to see me. I just had to put on an act of being a weak, sick, werewolf that needed his attention.

I awoke the next morning to see Paul leaning on the doorframe of my room door. His smug look advised me that he already knew about last night's turnout. I glared as he smirked in approval.

"Fuck off Paul!" I turned away to face the wall. I was still pissed, and the asshole was here to gloat.

"Relax Jake, as much I want to gloat about your disability to woo the one I'm soon to claim," He sat down next to me on my bed. "But we've got problems."

"What the fuck is it now?" I turned over to see Paul's attitude change.

"It's Seth," I jumped up to get my shorts on, "we think he's going to phase, but the thing is, we don't know why."

"What do you mean you don't know why?" I looked at him pulling on the cut jogger shorts.

"Well no one in his family has shifted for a few generations, and we thought they lost that ability, so we figured it's being triggered because Nadia is back in the perimeters."

"Fuck, I wish we could get rid of her." I said pulling a top over my head. "I almost forgot about that cunt flaunting the borderlines and taunting us."

"Well for that matter Jake, she is not our worry." Paul stood up, "Seth is our concern, that means if Seth phases, he can also imprint, and if he imprints, who's to say it will be one of us?"

"Fuck!" I couldn't stand the thought of losing Seth. Maybe I did imprint on him, but I will ask Sam later.

Right now I have to see Seth.

**A/N: I love how this is turning out, but I know you guys are probably thinking that things will turn out bad for Paul and Jacob, and I can say they will, kind of, but not the worst. As for Nadia, that is a character under my creativity, and that's all I will say for now.**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews, favorites, and story alerts. I would like to personally thank "****LuvnmyEdward"**** for the tips, it's much appreciated. I know you will all love what is going to happen, and believe me, if my fingers could type as fast as my mind is feeding the story, then I would be posting a new chapter every day… Thanks again.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	6. Chapter 5:Maybe It Was A Dream

**5. Maybe It Was A Dream.**

**A/N: I had to rewrite this chapter at least three or four times. It felt like I was rushing things, so I sort of slowed it down, but not too much. This chapter happens to be the longest one yet. So I do hope you enjoy. Oh, and Paul finally gets a date with Seth. I hope you like it… Because there is somewhat of a treat, and before you jump to conclusions, it won't be a sex scene, but I don't think you would be disappointed.**

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language.

**Disclaimer:** do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Seth's POV**

I awoke to a constant need to throw up, but I couldn't. I couldn't get out of bed, I continued to sweat and I felt overheated, the constant heat was overbearing, and I couldn't keep any food or liquids down. I made it my mission to fight it, and at least try to get up.

I sat up and realized my sheets and pillows were soaked with sweat, the thought of it twisted my stomach, and whatever was force-fed to me, was coming up. I had to make it to the bathroom to spew my guts, and hopefully try and eat something, and try to keep it down.

My grams couldn't have been more helpful, she made sure that I was well rested, and she even pulled her portable air conditioner into my room, even though it hardly made affect, it still helped somewhat.

Emily was here too; assisting my grams as of she was her nurse. I hardly noticed those who came in, checking on me, concerned. Apparently Jake was sitting next to me with Paul for a couple hours, and I was asking Jake to deliver a message to himself that I wasn't going to make it to visit him, since it seemed of that's how out of it I was.

"I'm sure he won't mind," he chuckled.

I vaguely remembered my grams informing me that Leah and Bella were on their way here. But I soon recalled the thought, and I was freaking out inside, I knew for sure that they would both blow this out of proportion. And that means Leah would meet Paul and Jacob.

'_Fuck!'_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly, feeling to weak even to do that. The scent of warm chicken noodle soup filled the air, and biscuits still giving off a steaming scent. I made out the shape of the dark shadow in front of me. All I could see was the outline since the room was practically dark, with a vague amount of light breaking through the curtains. It was my best friend, Bella Swan.<p>

My vision was still blurry, and my thoughts were distant. All I could think of was, I'm hungry, and it seemed Bella knew. She reached out to a bowl of soup that was placed on the nightstand next to my bed.

"LEAH! GRAMS!" She shouted, practically forcing the spoonful of soup in my mouth, "He's awake." Even the slight sound of her voice made my head pound in agony. Her voice didn't annoy me, but it did right now. It felt like a massive hangover, to the tenth power.

"Bells? You don't have to force-feed me," I tried setting up, she sat the bowl on the floor and began helping me up. "I just need to catch up to myself for a moment."

"I'm sorry Seth," She giggled, and handed me a couple Tylenol's. "Here take these, it might help with you're headache."

"Thanks Bells."

"Oh thank god," my grams exasperated and threw her hands up in relief, "you had me worried dear."

"Seth! Are you okay," Leah leaned in and began feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine Leah," I pushed her hand away. I began shivering, the air conditioner was still blasted at the foot of my bed, "and can you turn that off, it's cold in here."

Bella walked of and flicked the switch, killing the ice-cold breeze that was plummeting against me, and began rubbing her arms to warm herself. "Glad to see that you're okay Seth."

"Yeah thanks Bells," I pushed the blankets off, and quickly pulled them back over, realizing they all gasped and turned away quickly at the fact I was naked. "Shit, why am I nude?"

"You were burning up, and Sam suggested it might help," my grams tossed me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "We'll let you get dressed."

"But who undressed me?" I looked up and grams, noticing Leah and Bella smiling and giggling like little schoolgirls. "Jacob did."

"I wouldn't let Paul do it," Leah said with a straight face, "that would make it too easy for him to take advantage of you."

What the hell was it Leah's business? I know she was being protective over that, but whether who undressed me, I didn't like the fact that even Jake did it. I didn't care if anyone else did, it's just the fact that I was seeing both of these guys, and I have a feeling that neither would do that to me while I was unconscious. So from Leah's gesture, I get the feeling she doesn't approve of Paul.

I got dressed and went to the bathroom. I don't know how long I've been asleep, but it felt like I was for a week or more. Once I was done, I started walking down the stairs still taking in the scent of biscuits and soup, so I sat next to Bella.

"It's great to see that you're okay Seth," Emily sat the bowl of soup and gave me a biscuit, "you had everyone worried."

"Sorry, I didn't know what happened," I began devouring a couple of biscuits and practically guzzling the soup down and gesturing for seconds, "man, I'm hungry."

"We're glad you're fine, but Bella and I need to head back to Vancouver," Leah stood up as Bella followed her, to the luggage cases placed next to the door.

"But you just got here," I stood up hoping to stop them.

"I'll be back in a couple weeks, I just have some deadlines to meet, but Bella will be back in a couple days." She walked over to hug me, "and we've been here for almost a week, I'm beginning to miss my husband."

"Besides," Bella interrupted and hugged me after Leah, "I've been here with you the whole time, I promised Charlie I would be back."

"I've been out of it for a week?" I looked at them as the smirked at my lack of knowledge.

"A little over a week Seth," my grams finally spoke. "But we could see that you were finally recovering."

I stood there in silence while everyone gave their hugs and said their goodbyes. I couldn't believe that I've been out of it for more than a week, it sure the hell doesn't feel like it. What the hell happened then? It felt as if it was still the morning after my date with Jake, so why couldn't I remember much of it?

Leah leaned in for another hug, and whispered into my ear, "I think you should pick Jacob," She kissed my cheek and looked into my eyes, "I don't trust Paul, and I have a feeling Jacob will treat you better."

I looked at her and nodded. Even if she was concerned, I still promised to give Paul a chance. I couldn't see what she was feeling towards Paul, whatever it was, I only saw that he was willing to let me decide whether I wanted to give him a chance, and I appreciated that.

I waved to my sister and my best friend as they departed for Vancouver, and realizing that I felt like I was fully recovered. I guess I just needed something to eat. Before I decided that I was going to see anyone else, because I had a strong feeling that Jake and Paul would probably come see me, I hope.

I had to have a shower.

**Paul's POV**

I felt my heart jump out of my chest when Sam called a pack meeting, informing us that Seth finally woke up, and was more okay then ever. Apparently it was a case of high fever- probably from the swim I witnessed on the second day of his arrival- and that made me even happier knowing that he wasn't going to phase, and a chance of losing him if he imprinted on someone. I wasn't the only one excited about this either; Jake was ready to spring up as much as I wanted to, to go see him right away. But the until the meeting was adjourned, I had to anxiously sit here twiddling my thumbs, and wait for what seemed hours to go and see my imprint.

I admit, I was still pissed that I might have to share the love of my life with my pack brother, but if I was to push Jake out of the picture, that could hurt Seth, and that's the last thing I want to do. So I have to live with it, as long as Seth let me be a part of his life.

Sam dismissed us and let us know that he, Jacob and Jared had patrols tonight. We were still being taunted by Nadia; the inconsiderate bitch that couldn't seem to leave us alone, and since we don't associate with the bloodsuckers in Forks, we couldn't find out what the bitch wanted. Any chance we came close ridding her; she would cross the borderlines of Canada and disappear. But she always came back. Fuck! She would always come back, and she seemed to be one step ahead of us.

We killed her coven of three, her mate from what I assumed, and then her sidekick that I could say was easy for me to bring down without a fight. But she wouldn't leave us alone after that; I guess she wanted revenge.

"You guys can go see Seth now." Sam addressed Jake and me.

I was out the door before he could finish, and Jake wasn't far behind me. Seth's house finally came into view. Jake walked into the front door, but knocked first, and I just climbed into his window.

**Seth's POV**

"Paul?" I became shocked to see he was standing in my room, wearing only his khaki shorts.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." He leaned in for a hug. I stood there surprised, and awkwardly patting his back, but not embracing yet. It felt nice to be in his embrace, he was warm, and I was in fact still chilled.

"Fucking cheater," I then noticed Jake standing behind us, smirking at Paul. I let go right away.

"What are you guys doing here?" I didn't mean to sound like I didn't want them here; I was in fact glad they were here. But I didn't think they would be here as quick as they did.

"We heard that you were awake, so we had to see how you were doing." Paul sat down and pulled me on his lap. I stood up right away; it didn't feel right that Jake was standing there when Paul was trying to win my affection. "Come on babe, I don't mind sharing, and I don't think Jake minds either."

I looked over at Jake, he leaned into kiss me, "I actually don't mind."

"But I do." I glanced at both of them, "I feel like a whore doing this, not at least until I keep my promise of giving Paul a chance for a date."

"Fine." Paul pulled me back onto his lap, "We hang tonight then. Come to my house later and we'll watch a couple movies and hang out."

I didn't know how to react, this still felt wrong to me. But I nodded. I fucking felt guilty, but I nodded. Even though Jake was okay with it, it still felt like infidelity.

"Now can I have a kiss?" Paul put his thumb up to my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. It was bliss, the same chemistry I felt when I kissed Jake just moments ago.

I moved over onto the bed, while Jake sat on the other side. "Why are you guys okay with this? I've never met any person who was willing to be so open to letting another person commit an affair."

They both chuckled. I couldn't believe they were getting kicks out my guilt and confusion.

"Why not?" Paul said, "We both want you, and we know you want us both. So if we're okay with it, then why can't you be?"

"It just doesn't feel right."

"Well live in the moment for now Seth," Jake added, "If it comes to where you love one of us more than the other, then you can make the decision you are so eager to make."

Why couldn't I be okay with this? I mean, they both said they were okay with it, but I still felt like I was being unfair. So maybe I should embrace the contradiction.

They hung out with me for the rest of the day, until Jake had to go run some errands. So I hugged him and let him know I will see him tomorrow. I was about to go with Paul to his house, when I remembered that I still owed grams a dinner, and tonight was the perfect night. Paul agreed, but insisted he stayed, so I let him.

"If he's staying for dinner Seth," Emily smiled putting on her coat, "You better cook enough for at least six people. After all, you seen how much all the boys ate at the barbeque."

"You're right," I laughed and pulled out another package of hamburger, "thanks Em." I gave her a hug before she left, and thanked her for taking care of me with my sister and grams.

"Are you sure you're okay to cook, dear?" My grams asked me from the living room, knitting another blanket.

"Yeah, of course grams, I still owe you a dinner," I pulled out a pot from the cupboard, and filled it with water to boil, "besides, Paul will help me."

"Of course," Paul stood up from the chair by the table, "what do you need me to do?"

"Start rolling the meatballs."

"Sure." He winked and started.

We didn't have any garlic bread, so I decided I would make my own. While I was occupied with that, Paul took over with making the Spaghetti. I was shocked to know he knew what he doing. I somewhat knew that he had to know, since he lived alone, but he just seemed like the microwavable food kind of guy.

We began to eat, conversing on the topics of Paul's childhood till today; open to any questions my grams had for him concerning me. It wasn't intentionally; I believe she just wanted to know if he was the same hothead that he was known for. It was uncomfortable at first, but I could see he didn't mind.

We finished up after about an hour, and my grams thanked us both for the dinner and went to bed. We finished the dishes, and I let her know that I was going to Paul's to hang out for a couple of hours.

I brushed my teeth and grabbed my sweater to meet Paul back downstairs. We turned off the lights and locked the door. It was already nine-thirty, so thankfully Paul's house was walking distance.

"That was fun!" Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "I enjoyed that."

"Thanks." I continued to walk with him, "So what are we going to watch?"

"Anything you want." He winked and leaned in for a kiss. I couldn't help but feel even more comfortable around him, it was mutual, and the same way I felt for Jake.

We walked up to Paul's house, bigger than I expected, pretty big for a bachelor. He then explained that it belonged to his parents, but they left to travel in their midst of retirement, so he was left with the house all of the time.

We walked into the pitch-black house. He flicked on the lights and let me know to sit on the couch while he turned on a movie.

'_Great… Paranormal Activity.'_

I hated horror flicks.

Of course he winks at me, "Any excuse to hold you."

**Paul's POV**

I didn't pay much attention to the movie. I didn't care for it, it's a total fake excuse to scare the shit out people, provoking them to believe that this was 100% real, even though it had an alternate ending; it still convinced Embry to be afraid of the dark. I don't even know why he bought the movie, let alone leave it here. But at this moment, I was glad he did. Because at every loud suspense noise, Seth continued to move closer into me, and I couldn't complain, knowing that my Imprint was in my arms couldn't make me happier.

Right now, I couldn't help but to take his sweet scent. I haven't noticed it until now. He smelled good, like a cinnamon and spice. Tantalizing. It was making me hard, and it was taking all of my power to not mount him on my couch here in ecstasy. Why was I lusting for him now? I was already feeling this way before, but now it's intensified.

He sat up, and looked at me with his dark beautiful eyes, staring at me like he wanted me. Fuck! And I wanted him so bad too. Jake said there weren't any rules, so I wouldn't feel guilty, I shouldn't, and he's my imprint. Too.

He pulled himself closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I brushed my hands through his hair, inhaling on his sweet scent and feeling my body tremble from his ability to make me feel detached from reality. He was becoming more intriguing with every breath I took, feeling my breaths deepening and my chest moving up and down heavily. I couldn't handle my need to have him just for me, and no on else. I wanted him… NOW.

I pulled his head up from my chest and slammed my lips into his, lifting us from the couch and bringing into my arms bridal-style. I was caught in the moment, and so was he.

'_I can't do this.'_ I thought to myself pulling away from him. My inner wolf was telling me I should, but I still fought with it that it didn't feel right. It could hurt Seth. If I lost control, and I broke his fragile frame, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I've seen what happened to Emily under Sam's moment of losing control, that's why the scar on her face was gorged down the right side, and I seen how much guilt and regret carries from it, the whole pack sees it.

Seth stood in front of me, puzzled and somewhat hurt from my ability to be able to pull away before things went out of control. "I'm sorry Seth, but I can't do this." A tear trickled down his cheek, I hated that I did that. "Well, at least not now, not when were both rushing into it."

He wiped the tears and nodded his head. "I understand Paul. Thanks for the honesty." He leaned into me, wrapping his arms around my chest, so I kissed the top of his head and wrapped my arms around him, "Can we just lay here for the rest of the night?"

He looked up at me with his glistening eyes, dragging me more into his grasp, and it felt so right. "Of course."

We laid on the couch again, popping another DVD in the surround system. This time it was romantic comedy, one of Jennifer Lopez's lame attempts to get back into the movie making business. Don't get me wrong, I love the chick, but lately the movies she's been doing have been pissing me off.

Seth fell asleep for a couple hours, until daylight started peeking through the windows. I held him the whole time, wishing to freeze the moment. Knowing that my imprint resting in my arms, made me ecstatic to my belief. I found my happiness, and I didn't want to let it go. The slight movement woke him, making me regret ever moving. But he sat up and explained that he should get moving before his grandmother began to worry. As much as I hated for him to leave, I offered to walk him back home. He nodded and we headed out the door back down to his house.

The entire walk was silent. Seth was holding my hand, and gripping my arm with the other, sluggishly walking beside me.

"I can carry you the rest of the way if you want me to?" I advised him, he shook his head to make himself aware to the question I asked him.

"Um…" He looked up at me, "I'm fine Paul. But thanks anyways."

We reached his house at six in the morning; I escorted him inside and up to his room. He collapsed onto his bed in his clothes, so I lifted him and removed his socks and covered him with the duvet. I kissed his head seeing that he was already in a deep slumber, and turned off the light and walked out.

'_Seth. How much I want you, I can't help to get you off my mind. I would do anything to make you happy. I just wish I could tell you what I am.'_

I was about to walk back home when I heard a howl. Embry? I recognized it right away. And that could only mean one thing.

Nadia.

**Seth's POV**

I don't know how I got home, I only remembered Paul asking me if I wanted him to carry me. Maybe that's what he did. I wasn't sure. But I just hope I wasn't doing shit I would regret, this fever I was still getting over with; continued to mess with my senses.

I stared at the dimming light of my alarm clock that displayed 1:13PM. I can't believe I slept this long, but the fact is, I did get home pretty late, or I should say early. I still felt the urge to vomit; I wanted this bullshit to be over with. I know one thing for sure now; I wasn't going to go swimming in the months of what was supposed to be winter. The lack of snow and constant impalement of rain didn't seem to make difference, just the intensity of the coldness.

My forehead was still igniting with constant heat. I didn't feel like myself. I couldn't understand why I couldn't recover as swiftly as I usually do. The only plausible explanation to me was, I was adjusting to the climate, if there was much to adjust to.

After taking a cold shower, I dried myself off hoping that the ice-cold temperatures would help me cool off. But it didn't. I needed to go for a walk or something. I had to at least try to walk this off. So I walked downstairs, to find that the house was empty. Grams was nowhere in sight. Maybe she went into town to run a few errands, until I saw a piece of paper on the table with blue-inked scribbles.

-Seth-

-I went up to Emily's to help her with Jacob. Don't worry, he's okay, he just had an accident cliff diving with his friends. –

-Grams-

'_Yeah, that doesn't make me worried.'_ I thought to myself sarcastically. I didn't care whether she said to worry or not, I was scared shitless. I didn't know how bad it could be. I just hoped grams was right.

I didn't think first, I acted out of instincts; I had to see if I could help him. Since he was there when I was sick, it's the least I could do.

I staggered out of the house, barely keeping my balance. But I had to make it up there, and make sure that Jake was okay. But I couldn't force my feet to move forward; they were giving out on me at the worst time. I became frustrated and leaned down on the stump in the forest that sided the roads before reaching Sam and Emily's house.

The heat intensified, my throat began burning, and my arms kept pulling me more into the lush green forest behind me. I didn't realize I was crawling, dragging my body looking for any source of water. The only thing that crossed my mind was, _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?'_

I collapsed on the floor of the forest, resting my face in the damp soil, it helped a little, but it didn't give me the strength to move anymore. I felt helpless, and the last thing I meant to do, was make everyone worry as soon as they realized I was nowhere to be found. I know someone will find me, well at least before something else does. I couldn't find it in me to care, I couldn't, and I was far to weak to even do that. So I dozed off, lying on my back as I felt a raindrop on my face, then a few more as I closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

'_Was this a dream? It feels so real. I scanned my surroundings. It was the same scenery from what I witnessed while lying on the earthy soil beneath me. I didn't feel like myself. I, in fact felt more energetic, I felt more aware, and I felt stronger. I was taller and more aware of what surrounded me. The seagulls cawing from the ocean, the waves of the sea crashing louder into the cliffs, the passing cars on the freeway a couple miles away, and the laughter of kids from what I assumed at the beach. My sense of smell intensified too. The cedar trees became more aware of me, the damp soil smelled moister than ever, and the oceans salty water became noticeable. Until I picked up a god-awful scent that made my nose cringe in disgust. A cross between a dead corpse and blood, it was making me uncomfortable.'_

I shuffled from the disgusting smell, shaking my head, and then realizing my feet.

'_WHAT THE FUCK?'_ I jumped back from the shock. _'My fucking feet are… a-are… paws. I had to be dreaming.'_

I walked to the small puddle not but a couple feet away from me. I didn't know what to expect, but I had to see what was wrong with me. I had to see if my eyes were deceiving me. Even though it was only a few steps away, I walked slowly; I drug my feet towards the small portion of water that settled in the dip. Before I looked down, I closed my eyes, hoping that it would help, and maybe I would wake up from this… from this… disoriented dream.

I continued to pray, yes pray, that I was still I. That I was still Seth Clearwater, the twenty-one year old man that had confused fantasy with reality, that was so out of it that it would soon come to me that I was hallucinating this whole chaotic conjured thought of my imagination.

I slowly opened my eyes, staring down into the puddle witnessing a being of not my own reflection, one that I didn't want to claim. A snow-white wolf stared back at me. A beautiful wolf staring at me in confusion, mirroring my facial expressions, and staring in amusement, the same way I did. '_This wolf. This wolf was I, I don't know how, but this beautiful white wolf staring back at me, was me. But this wolf, looked feminine, looked female.' _ I don't know why, but this creature was too beautiful to be me, and I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"SAM?" I turned to see Embry and Quil shouting for Sam in disbelief. "SAM? I THINK YOU BETTER SEE THIS."

I turned to face them, not realizing my stance had went into defense mode, and my muzzle cringed back, barring my teeth, letting out soft growls. I didn't feel like it was me, it almost felt like I was being controlled. I guess it was the fact that they startled me.

'_What the hell could they want?' _ I heard Sam's familiar voice getting closer.

'_Sam?'_ I waited for him to show himself, but a massive pitch-black wolf approached and stood by the puzzled boys.

'_Seth?' _It was Sam's voice. But where was Sam?

'_Sam? Where are you?'_

'_I'm right here Seth.'_ The black wolf approached me, not taking its eyes off of me. _'It's me Seth.'_

I collapsed where I stood. I couldn't put it together. It was Sam's voice, but that wasn't Sam standing in front of me. I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I couldn't take the shock, so I fainted.

Maybe it was a dream.

**A/N: First and foremost, I want to thank everyone who gained interest to my creativity, I like this story, and I want to thank the ones who reviewed, favorite and alerted. But I still would like to get more, right now, 11 just doesn't seem to cut it, lol, I know but I was hoping for more. As for the prologue, I didn't mention that Seth phased, mainly because I wasn't sure he would. But now I know why he does, and please don't be mad, but I think it will turn out to be an M-Preg, what do you think? P.S. Can someone PM me and let me know about the ratings such as m-preg, I already know what that is, but I'm new to this, so I don't know which is which, I would appreciate it. [Such as o/c, lemon, and others that can't come to mind at the moment.]**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03.**


	7. Chapter 6:He Didn't Deserve That

**6. He Didn't Deserve That?**

**A/N: Okay, I was eager to post the next one, since I already wrote it, I figure, why make you guys wait. Because I absolutely hate it when people hold a chapter because they don't have enough reviews. I want to thank LuvnmyEdward, Demon2Angel, HarryandtheWolves, thank you guys for the reviews and your input. **

**Before you read, I want to let you know that my explanation, well I should say that Emily's explanation is somewhat plausible, and I hope you like. If you don't, well I don't really care. **

**As for the sex scene, I still have to get a few things out of the way first… so please be patient.**

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language. Contains M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Seth's POV**

I squinted my eyes opened, witnessing the dim light to my side in the dark night. I was in a car on some bumpy road somewhere deep in the woods. But why? I realized that Emily was driving; I didn't know she could even drive. Where were we going? All I could see was a muddy road ahead of us, and my poor 88' Honda was struggling to get through.

"Where are we? Where are we going?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up straight.

"Oh, you're awake?" Emily looked frightened, and it looked like she hasn't slept for a while. I've never seen her like this before. It kind of frightened and worried me.

"Where heading up to my parents old vacation cottage, I had to get you out of La Push for at least a couple of weeks." She spoke quickly, hardly taking a breath.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Em." I rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "Why do we have to leave the rez?"

"We're here." She shifted the car into park and turned off the ignition. "I'll tell you once we get settled in."

I followed her to the small cottage, in the middle of nowhere. No electricity, no plumbing. I was truly in hell. But still couldn't figure out what were running from. I passed out in the middle of the forest, and now Emily was on runaway mission with me by her side. But why me and not Sam?

She lit a few candles and started dusting some of the furniture, and sweeping the old creaky floor. The place smelled like wood rotting, and old copper smell from the woodstove sitting under a leak from the ceiling. It was an open floor cottage; the door was in the typical center. Kitchen on the right, dining and living area in the middle, and the bed was on the left. Yes. One bed. I'll let Emily sleep on it, at this moment, I would prefer sleeping in my car. We sat on the old wooden bench with cushions that was trying to make an excuse to be called a couch.

"Seth?" Emily rested her hand on mine, "what is the last thing you remember?"

I looked at her confused, what did this matter? I just wanted to know why we were here, and she was taking forever to remember. "Umm…" I figure I would at least tell her, "well… I remember going to see Jacob, and after that I sat on the stump, then ended up in the forest and passed out."

"Anything else?" She said as if she was waiting for me to have an epiphany.

"No, other than the weird dream. Nothing." I rested my elbows on my knees and clasped my hands. "Why? Can't you just tell me?"

"I will, but first, tell me about a dream?" She insisted and moved closer.

"It was just some dumb dream about a wolf and Sam." I tried to shrug it off. The dream scared the shit out of me, and she wasn't helping. I was beginning to get annoyed.

"In the dream," she paused, "were you the wolf?"

"Yeah," I looked back up at her, "how did you know?"

"Because Seth," She pulled my face up to make sure we could see eye to eye. "It wasn't a dream, and that's why we're running."

"Wait a minute," I shook my head and stood up, "It can't be. Because if it was, then Sam should be running too," I stopped. At this point I would be the first to check myself into some kind of insane asylum, and I would tell them to keep me there. This didn't make sense. "Why isn't he here."

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea because he's a danger to you Seth." She stood up. "They all are, including Jacob and Paul."

"Why?" I couldn't believe this, she wasn't telling me.

"Sit," she nudged the spot next to me, "I'll tell you if you let me?" She giggled at my impatience.

I sat next to her and waited for her to begin.

**Emily's POV**

I didn't know how Seth was going to handle what I was about to tell him. I didn't want to chase him away, I loved having him around, he's like the little brother I wish I had.

"Seth." I waited for him to show me he was paying attention. "I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jared are all werewolves. But not the typical ones you see on TV that change on the full moon and pester town citizens," I leaned forward and brushed my hair behind my ear. "They are shape shifters, you might remember in Billy Black's story about the cold ones?"

He shook his head.

"Well when the cold ones, the vampires, came and taunted our people, our leader and chief led the young warriors to be able to shape shift, and share their spirits with the wolves, giving them the ability of speed, strength, and most importantly, the ability to heal faster then others, I believe that's why their bodies are always at extreme heats. Thus, this gave them the talents to get rid of the cold ones, for now." I paused for a moment, "But they're back Seth, well actually I should say one of them are back, and we believe the return of the vampire that the guys have been trying to get rid of, triggered your senses to awaken, and for you be able to phase."

"So all of the guys are werewolves, and that's why Jake and Paul were both hotter than the average human. I thought they were sick." Seth said. I could tell he was confused, and I was hoping I was able to explain it at my best. "But what does that have to do with me being away from them."

"You see Seth, when Sam brought you to the house, you were wrapped in Embry's shirt, and out of it. The boys had left for patrols too." I giggled at his embarrassment. I could tell he was confused, but I would soon explain the rest to him. "Sam told me that you had phased, and he told me how beautiful you looked as a wolf. I couldn't believe that you had, I honestly thought you were going to be another human imprint, but I was proven wrong." I was somewhat disappointed that he had phased, I was hoping that I wouldn't be the only one home all of the time, alone when my Sam was out. But I am also glad that he did, that way he could defend himself towards Jacob and Paul if they ever made the same mistake Sam did. "But Sam told me after a meeting with the council, that there was a time that a pack member was linked with a female alpha, in search of her mate, the alpha. At that time, Ephraim Black was the alpha, and Avery Clearwater, your ancestor, was the one linked with the female alpha, and she wanted Ephraim and she took control of Avery. That was until Avery entered his heat cycle, and became irresistible to the whole pack. But he only wanted the alpha, but the alpha did everything in his power to avoid him, since Ephraim already had an imprint. Poor Avery became brokenhearted, but soon fell in love with the beta of the pack, and they mated, continuing the packs line of wolves. He birthed four pups Seth."

"What? How is that even possible?" Seth asked me.

"Well Seth, that remains a mystery. The council doesn't even know how that was possible; no one even knew that he was pregnant. But in the end, they welcomed the pups, and the line was saved." I paused for a moment. "But to get to the point of you Seth. We were worried about you're safety. You see, when Sam told me, that if this happens, he would let me know to take whoever it was to safety, until it was safe to bring them back." I sat there for a moment in silence, hoping he would catch on to what I was trying to tell him, but he still stared at me in silence.

"What does this have to…" He paused in shock, "wait! Does this mean that I'm the female alpha?"

I nodded. "Not only that Seth, when Sam came to me with you in his arms, he said that I had to hurry and get you out of here. That your scent was getting to him, and he thinks you're entering your heat cycle. He almost couldn't let you go, but I had to tell your grams that I had to get you out of there for a couple weeks."

"I guess that explains why I'm feeling…" he paused, stopping himself from finishing his sentence.

I giggled, "yes, that's why your hormone level is even dangerous for you. Seth? I hope I'm explaining this enough for you to understand." He sighed and hadn't said a word, "I'm sorry Seth, but if you go back, there is no telling what will happen if the pack gets a whole of you. Or how dangerous you can become to them."

"Why would I be a danger to them?" Seth asked.

"Because the female alpha can also be very demanding, if she takes control over you Seth, then she could harm your pack brothers, and take what she wants. That could be Sam." I didn't want to sound like I was being jealous over it, but if Seth does mate with Sam, that means he deprints from me. "Seth? Do you know what an imprint is?"

He shook his head again.

"It's a bond between mates. Unlike any other lusted love, like humans falling in love with others. An imprint finds their destined love that they become drawn to. When a pack member imprints, he finds his soul mate, and they are meant for each other," I paused for a moment, thinking of Sam. I love Sam with my everything, and if he can't control himself around Seth, I could lose him forever. "That's unless they deprint from their soul mates, and that only can happen by betrayal, or if he finds that stronger bond. If Sam claims you, and you're willing to give in, than that means that Sam's and my bond will be broken, and you will belong to him."

"No, I could never do that to you Em." He leaned into comfort me; I guess he did know how I felt. "I couldn't hurt you like that, and besides, I think I've fallen in love with Jake and Paul. Wait…." He stood up again, "does that mean I've imprinted on them?"

"No." I looked at him pacing in front of me, "but they've imprinted on you Seth, which makes the situation even more complicated."

"How?"

"They will fight for you, and if Sam's wolf takes over, he will be in there too, which will mean that they will fight till the death."

"But what do I do? I can't go back, and I desperately need them both." He stopped in his tracks, "I can't believe I just said that Em, but it's how I feel. I love them both. But I can't have them both."

"You might be able to." I added, he looked at me, waiting for me to continue my explanation. "If they are willing to, since you are their imprints, they would do anything to make you happy. After all, that's how Jacob was injured."

"I thought it was from cliff diving?" He asked me insuring that he was still correct. I shook my head. "How then?"

"The pack came across a nomad, a lone vampire by the name of Nadia that has been trying to gain revenge after they got rid of her mate and her accomplice. So when Jacob was on patrols, she made a sneak attack and caught him of guard, and crushed his ribs."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME?" He wasn't shouting at me, but I understood why he was frustrated, I would be if it were Sam.

"They couldn't because you didn't know about them at the time." I answered.

"Is he okay?" Seth looked at me.

I nodded. "Yes Seth, he should be healed by now."

"I have to go see him." He was beginning to move towards the door.

"No Seth, you will be able to when we get back."

"But Em?"

I interrupted before he could continue, "Please Seth? For your safety? And his?"

"Fine." He sat down again. "I just hope you're right Em."

"I know I am, so please don't worry over it, Jacob is one of the strongest in the pack. I can assure you." He sighed. I knew he was frustrated, but I didn't want him the get hurt too. "Seth? You should get some sleep. We will talk about it in the morning."

"Yeah, okay." He sprawled out across the wooden bench while I laid on the bed.

I felt bad for Seth. He didn't ask for this, and yet he has no choice. If I could help him in any way, I would, but for now, I will stay with him for support, because that's what he needs right now.

**Seth's POV**

I laid on the uncomfortable bench for over and hour, tossing and turning the whole time trying to gain comfort. Emily was already fast asleep, and I was staring in the dark, flooded with my thoughts. I couldn't believe what Emily just told me, I was a werewolf, and I was a female alpha that was ready to breed with others. I hate it. I felt so secluded here, and I was being kept here because of something I couldn't control. What would grams think after this? What would Leah and Bella think? What would mom think? I pondered these thoughts until Jake and Paul crossed my mind.

I was in love with both of them. I wanted to see them both. I felt like I was being pulled away from them, and there was nothing I could do. I would give anything to be held by one of them. My chest was aching from the separation. My head was hurting from trying to find a solution to this. If I did go to see them, I could put everyone in danger. And the worst part of it, I could become pregnant.

If I have to face a pandemonium, I will. I can't take this anymore. I have to see them, and I can't be asked to stay away from them, even if it could hurt all of us.

By this time, dawn was breaking. I stood up, wrote a note to Emily that I couldn't take this, and snuck out the door, and raced into the woods towards La Push.

It just hurts too much to stay away. I know I'm being a selfish, inconsiderate bastard, but I can't help it.

I wanted to see Jake, and make sure he was okay.

'_If I ever meet this bitch Nadia, I would do whatever I could to make her pay for what she did to Jake. He didn't deserve that.'_

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't believe my Seth left me, left us. Paul was feeling the pain too, and I could feel that too. The silver wolf stood across from me, hurt withered on his face, and I wasn't helping either. We both were hurting, and the whole pack was seeing how it was killing us. Worst of all, it was messing with all of our senses, and it was holding us back from being able to be fully aware if Nadia ever attacked us. We weren't capable of fighting, and it put us all in danger.

Sam explained that Seth decided to go back home because he couldn't deal with becoming one of us. It hurt. He turned his back on us, and he didn't give us a chance.

'_If he went back to Vancouver, then that's where I'll go.'_ Paul thought, interrupting Sam's explanation.

'_I'm going too.'_ I added. If Seth was going to run, I wanted to at least know why he didn't give us the option to be with him. We at least deserved that.

'_NO!' _Sam glared us both down, _'Seth chose this, and we need you both here.'_

'_I don't care Sam, you should know by now that with Seth gone, Jake and I will die.' _Paul debated. For the first time, I saw Paul show emotion. His eyes were beginning to water. _'At least let us go see him to break this imprint, at least try.'_

'_No, I won't allow you two to endanger the pack'_ Sam demanded.

'_Have we asked you to stay way from Emily?' _I asked him annoyed. He knew that if it was the situation of Emily leaving, he wouldn't think twice before abandoning us. _'You're asking us to fall out of love with him, and that's asking a lot.'_

'_No fucking kidding Sam. You would do the same if it were Emily. You know how strong the bond is, and you have the nerve to tell us to act like everything isn't fucked up.'_ Paul walked over to the alpha, standing right in front of him.

'_NO!'_

'_This is one order I will not follow,' _I stood next to Paul, _'so if you want to kill us for our decision, so be it. But we will not stand here and listen to you demand us to stay away from the one reason for our existence.'_

Sam stood still. He knew he couldn't do anything to change our minds, and I knew he wouldn't fight the both of us. He couldn't take down both of us, and Jared, Quil and Embry wouldn't help him. They knew how we felt.

We both glared and walked passed the defeated alpha.

'_Wait!' _Sam turned to us. _'You have to understand why you can't see Seth.'_

'_Why?' _We both thought in unison.

'_Seth is not in Vancouver, I asked Emily to take him away for a couple of weeks because he is a danger to us. All of us.'_

'_What the fuck do you mean Sam?' _Paul turned around to face Sam again.

'_Easy Paul. Seth is entering his heat cycle, and it's risky for him to be around us all. Not only will you two be more attracted to him, but the whole pack would be, and that could cause conflict between the pack.' _Sam tried his best to explain, but it still didn't exclude the fact that he pissed us both off.

'_So you kept him away from us because you thought it would fucking do us good,' _Paul asked enraged, _''Cause if any of you fuckers touch him, I will beat the shit out of you'_

'_I think that's exactly what Sam meant Paul.' _I stood beside him again. _'Right now our focus is to get rid of Nadia, and if we can't do that, then the frustration between the pack can send us into annihilation. As much as I hate being away from Seth, I would rather him be safe then see him.' _

'_Hold up you guys…' _Jared walked forward, finally speaking, _'I can smell her. Nadia is close'_

Her scent became noticeable to all of us, the stench was overbearing. So we bolted in the direction. Tonight was her end.

Paul and I were in the lead, Sam right on our tail along with Jared, then Embry and Quil weren't far behind them. I could see a clearing by the cliffs, where Nadia stood, her piercing eyes and disgusting smile. I knew she was going to run, so I picked up the pace. The bitch was going down for catching me off guard.

Paul and I were closing in on the opening when she was preparing to flee. Fuck… not this time.

'_Fuck! She's going to run again.' _Paul shouted out the thought.

'_Not this time.'_ I sounded determined, because I was.

I reached the opening, tasting the victory on the tip of my tongue. Just when she turned to run, a massive snow-white wolf pounced on her, stopping us in our tracks. Sam flew passed us.

'_Seth don't!' _Sam was practically shouting.

I looked at Paul as he looked at me, we were both shocked and looked over at the beautiful white wolf pinning the bloodsucker to the ground.

'_Seth?'_

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked it, and I hope you understood. I did a little research, and there are female alphas too, so it kind of fit. It funny how the reviews kind of predict what's going to happen next, so I will let you know this. Things from then on will get tougher for Paul, and worse for Seth. Then the goods will come.**

**So if you like the story… review, because I agree with HarryandtheWolves, this story deserves a little more credit, but thanks to the ones who have. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can, and then post it… so until next time.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	8. Chapter 7:If You Insist

**7. If You Insist.**

**A/N: This chapter seems complicated to me, I wrote the beginning of the chapter, and I hated it. I almost started re-writing it, but I left it, and I'm glad I did. I tried my best not to go to the whole, 'talking to their own wolf' type of thing, but it seemed to be the only way to work. As for getting this chapter out, I had to get inspiration, so I've been reading a lot lately, and it helped. So I hope you enjoy it, seeing it is the longest chapter so far…**

**P.S. The reason it took me forever to write this one, I've also been working on another story, just a one-shot with Brady called Through The Pain. Based on the song by the late Lisa "Left-eye" Lopes, if you haven't heard it, you should, it's a good song, and I always thought it could be Jacob's song in the actual Twilight Saga movies, sort of…**

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language. Contains M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

'_**Seth's wolf's thoughts'**_

'_Seth's thoughts'_

**Seth's POV**

'_Seth don't!' _ Sam advised me running from my side, passing a massive silver wolf and a bigger russet colored wolf while they continued to stare at each other.

'_Seth?'_ I soon realized that it was Jake and Paul.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" The pale-faced woman pinned under me exasperated. "A BITCH?"

I pressured all fours on her arms and legs, digging my claws in, cracking her skin, making her scream in pain, _'You are in no position for insults.'_

'_Seth no.'_ Sam advised standing beside me, keeping a close eye on the leech. _'She could kill you.'_

I ignored Sam, still focused on the leech struggling to get free, _'Are you the one that attacked Jake?'_

"Is that the shit-colored mutt's name." She gave a smirk, "You know you should listen to your friend here. I will kill you."

'_I would just love to see you try, from where I'm standing, it looks like you're the bitch,' _I smirked and leaned my snout in more close to her face. _'So don't tempt me to make you suffer.'_

For a second I lost grip and she shoved me off, pushing me across the clearing and jumping onto her feet. I dug my feet into the soft soil to stop me. Sam attacked her, quickly shoving him to the side, just in time for me to reach her again. The pack bolted towards us. She swung her arm towards me to push me away, but I swayed under her swing and avoided the blow, swerving around behind her back and gripping onto the back of her neck with my teeth, pushing her face-down into the earth. I punctured my teeth into her diamond-like skin and yanked the disgusting taste back, snapping her neck in the process, sending her head to roll a few feet ahead of us. I glanced to my side to see Paul pull her arm off and fling it where her head laid. Then the rest of the pack was tearing the rest of her apart and piling the body parts in front of me. I walked back to sit on my hind legs, watching Sam shift back into his human form, igniting the remains into a scorching flame.

At this moment, I was impressed with what I accomplished, being a rookie. I stared, out of thought, and wondering how I was able to do so, I didn't even know what I was doing, but the adrenaline took over, and all of the sudden, I knew exactly what to do. I guess it's the wolf instincts. Somewhere in my thoughts, someone was telling me exactly what to do; like if I was being instructed.

The rest of the pack sat next to me, saying nothing, thinking nothing. At least I'm sure, otherwise I would hear them, right? Sam finished and pulled on his jean shorts tied to his ankle. He stared at me. I didn't know why, but I was sure I had a clue.

'_If you even think about it Sam, you will end up with the same fate as the bloodsucker.'_ I knew it was a harsh comment, and I wouldn't do that. It would hurt Emily, and I did promise her. _'It goes for the rest of you.'_

'_Dude!' _Jared sat in front of me, _'you don't have to be a bitch about it. Besides, Sam can't hear you when he's not in his wolf form.'_

'_I'm sorry guys… it's just… it's not me speaking, I am still trying to get the hang of this.'_ I was. It was a voice inside me trying to defend me, and I couldn't control it. It had to be the wolf in me, the female alpha making these remarks.

I turned to face Jake and Paul; they stood in front of me, speechless. I couldn't believe how beautiful they looked. Even in their wolf forms, I still had this attraction towards them, but stronger, much more stronger. But it was Jake that was pulling me in more to him, I mean- I still loved Paul with all my heart- but Jacob interested me more, I wanted him more.

'_**They're both our soulmates. Don't be alarmed Seth, it's me, your wolf.' **_A female voiced entered my head. I looked at the others, wondering if they hear her too. _**'They can't hear me Seth, only you can. I'm here to guide you to our true loves, and to make sure we find happiness, after all we do need to continue the pack's line.'**_

'_I have to go.' _I quickly excused myself and ran away from the pack to hear my own thoughts; I knew they would look at me as if I was crazy. I reached an abandoned beach on the other side of the rez. '_Continue._'

I couldn't believe I would reach my breaking point; I was practically talking to myself. Yeah! Check me in to the nearest clinic.

'_**Seth, don't be so hard on yourself. The whole pack has their own wolf to guide them. I chose to be linked with you because I'm looking for the alpha to continue the pack's line, and you found him before I did'**_

'_I will not mate with Sam, I promised not to hurt Emily, and I tend to keep it.'_

'_**Not Sam. Jacob. He's the true alpha, but he denied his role, but that still makes him a part of the alpha's bloodline. That his why he is most suitable to us, and his Beta will also satisfy us too.'**_

'_Jakes the true alpha? Is that why I want to be with both of them.'_

'_**Yes. But if Jacob welcomes us, then you will be his mate, and we won't need Paul.'**_

'_I can't do that to Paul, it would hurt him too much.'_

'_**But you have to Seth, he can deprint on you, and he can find another soul mate, and that will leave us with Jacob, the way it's supposed to happen.'**_

'_I don't care if that is the way it's supposed to happen, we both know that it could kill him if I reject him, and I can't have that burden on my shoulders.'_

'_**Well make a compromise, try to convince him you still love him, but you need to be with Jacob at the moment. I'm sure he'll understand.'**_

'_I'll try. But I have one thing to do, I have to go back and see if Emily is okay, I feel bad for abandoning her all by herself. I can't imagine how upset Sam would be once he realizes I showed up alone.'_

'_**Nough' said, then you shall.'**_

'_One quick question. Will I imprint.'_

'_**No. It seems to complicate things, besides the female alpha will always belong to either the alpha or the beta, but only the beta if the alpha rejects us.'**_

'_Okay.'_ I found that to be a relief, it just would seem too complicated to add another addition to the triangle. Now it's time to go see Emily.

I didn't need the female alpha's permission to, but I couldn't let it pass my mind to hope that Emily was okay. So I sped behind the rez, and raced for the cottage where Emily was the night before.

I entered the clearing where the cottage sat; my car was still parked in front, so I assumed she was still there. I walked in to scan the small squared area, seeing that Emily was still lying on the bed, crying I might add. I didn't know why, but I hope I wasn't the cause.

"Em? What's wrong?" I asked as she turned over to face me.

"Seth? You're back?" She sat up and wiped her tears. "I'm fine, it's just that I thought I failed the pack, when you left, I thought Sam would be upset with me, especially in my situation," She paused, almost like she wish she hadn't said what she had.

"What situation? Are you okay Emily? I'm worried." I sat next to her, and comforted rubbing her back with a circulation motion. "I'm sorry I left. I had to see them, but I kind of came upon a problem I took care of."

"What problem?"

"I will tell you, but first, what is your situation?" I tried to comfort her more.

"Well… Umm.., When you left, I felt like I couldn't do the one thing Sam asked, and if he found out, I was afraid he would be upset with me and I would lose him. I know it sounds ridiculous, but its what the imprint does to you. But anyways… I figured he wouldn't give me the benefit of the doubt." She paused for a moment and wiped another tear off of her face. "I was feeling very ill for the past couple of weeks, and well I didn't want to worry Sam, and I tried covering it, and that upset Sam because I wouldn't admit to my constant vomiting, and that kind of drove us apart a little. So I figured I would try to see what's wrong with me, until your grams suggested something that hadn't crossed my mind."

"What?"

"To take a… a… p-pregnany te-test." She sat up straight and wiped her tears again. "So I did the other day…"

"And…."

"It was positive." She finally looked at me. I didn't know whether to be excited or feel bad for her, I didn't know how she was handling this, I couldn't read her, and I'm actually good at this at times. "I mean… I'm happy, but I don't know how to tell Sam. I know before he always wanted to start a family, but I don't want him thinking that this is an excuse to hold him closer to me, I feel like I'm disappointing him again…" She broke down into heavy sobs again, sniffling, so I handed her some kleenix.

"Let me tell you something Em." I leaned into give her a hug. "It was you that explained to me what an imprint is. But I found out how strong that bond could be, it was hard for me to leave Jake and Paul's side when I was trying to figure this out not long ago, and I found that when you're imprinted on, you are drawn closer to the one who imprinted on you, I couldn't handle not racing into hug them both, and that made it difficult. I felt everything you told me. Not only did I see how they felt, but also I felt what they felt. It was unreal. They would do anything to make me happy, if I was ever upset with them, it would hurt them to know that I was upset with them, and I think it would hurt them more if I kept anything from them for that matter." I stopped to adjust to sit properly, "So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I think it hurts Sam more that you're keeping it from him, and he would do anything to make you happy, whether it's to start a family, or even if you couldn't, I could tell that you are his world under any circumstances. Even if he didn't, I know he would grow and adjust to it, and I will explain my escape under my expense. And no matter what it comes to, I will be here to help you too, and I think the pack would love to hear the news, they're like Sam's brothers, and that would mean that they would love to know that they're going to be uncles." I paused to look at her. "How far long are you?"

"Three months!"

"Wow. Well let me be the first to congratulate you." I leaned into hug her.

"Seth," She smiled and let out a chuckle, and wiped her face, "Where did you get so much wisdom, I mean I would have never come to that conclusion."

"Em. I'm glad I could be of help, but you questioning my intelligence in somewhat insulting." I chuckled at her ability to take a joke.

"So, what did you take care of?" She stood up and began pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Oh, that," I stood up. "Well… when I was going to see Jake and Paul, I picked up something that bothered me. When you told me of the vampire that was out to get the pack, my body was taken over by something at the time I could understand. I didn't know if it was the right thing to do to, until I heard Jared's thoughts, saying that Nadia was around. That's when I lost full control and I started following the scent, blocking out my thoughts, I found a pale, raven colored haired woman standing, facing away from me, so I took advantage of it, and I…"

"You what…"

"I killed her." I still didn't know what to think about it.

"Really?" Emily turned back at me quickly, "By yourself?" I nodded. "Seth, no one has been able to on the first try, it takes intense training to become that good."

"Well like I said, I wasn't myself, and well… My wolf took over, and she spoke to me the first time, well actually I finally listened." She continued to stare, waiting for me to continue, "she explained to me the situation between Paul and Jake. Oh! And good news for you, you wont have to worry about me and Sam, apparently he's not the true alpha, so my wolf doesn't want him, she wants Jake as much as I do."

"Well that's umm… good, but what about Paul?"

"I don't know honestly. I think I might have to let him go, until I figure out what's going on between me and Jake." I was still trying to figure the situation out.

"But it could seriously harm Paul."

"I know, and that's what hurts the most. That's the last thing I want to do… So I have to make a compromise I guess, try to convince him that he is still a big part of me, and I hope that this whole pandemonium doesn't change the situation or the relationship between us." I could keep saying it, but I couldn't convince myself that it would work. I actually felt it wouldn't "Let's go, I need to see them both, and you need to see Sam."

She nodded and followed me out the door. I drove on the way back, trying my best to avoid the bumps to make sure that Emily would be safe. I couldn't believe it though, I was happy that her and Sam would be starting a family soon, and well when comes down to it, I was going to be an uncle too, I think. Kind of.

We arrived at Sam and Emily's house, seeing the boys inside looking for something to eat. The looks on their faces were priceless when they realized that Emily was back. I swear they would starve if Emily weren't here. I stood at the doorway, glancing at Paul and Jacob, not realizing that the whole pack except Sam was staring at me. I signaled them both outside so we could talk, I didn't know what I was going to say, but I would figure it out as soon as we spoke in private.

I was about to turn to speak when Paul started groping my thigh and leaning his face deep into my neck and inhaling deeply. Then Jacob shoved Paul over to the side, and pulling me into him by my hips, and pressing his lips against my neck, licking my jawline sending shivers throughout my body.

"N-n-no… y-you g-guys…. STOP!" I pushed Jacob away and held my hand up in front of Paul before he came closer. "We need to talk."

They both stared at me with an intensity I've never seen in them before. It could only mean that I was still drawing them to me, I wasn't doing it purposely. I looked at them both when Paul moved in again and gripped my arms and pulled me towards him and kissing me aggressively and grinding against my leg. I struggled to escape his tight grip, but Jacob grabbed me from behind and started pressing his teeth into my neck, almost breaking my skin. It was pissing me off; I couldn't get a word out. I was fighting my will to give in, apart of me wanted them to take me there, but I knew I couldn't, I might not be able to walk tomorrow if let this shit go down.

"Y-you g-guys… I SAID STOP!" But it didn't help, either they were going to rape me, or I had to do something about it. So I did.

My bloodstream began to boil and my spine began to quiver. My head pounded with the urge to change, I had a brink of muscle spasms from the adrenaline of my body growing bigger into my wolf form. I know it sounds like it would take forever, but it seemed to get quicker after every shift.

I stood in defense mode in front of them both, they just gave a seductive smile and phased too. I barred my teeth at them and let out a growl and a bark to let them know to stay away. Then I howled, maybe Sam could help me. For some reason, this didn't seem to affect him, so I was hoping he would come to my aid. He did, he stood behind them both and growled.

'_Paul! Jacob! Stop!'_ He stood in front of me and blocked them from me. _'If you two are not careful, you can seriously hurt Seth!'_

'_But he's just so… intriguing. I don't know if we can do that.'_ Paul began to move forward before Sam growled at him. _'I know he wants this.'_

'_**Not you Paul! Just Jacob**__!' _I didn't think before I said it. Fuck! What is wrong with me? I couldn't seem to gain control.

'_You heard him!' _Jacob gloated. I glared at Jacob.

'_We need to talk. In our human forms… I can't explain like this.' _ I took a step back and phased back quickly and stood in the open naked. I know it wouldn't help the situation, but Paul needed to know that Jacob is the one I was supposed to be with.

I didn't know why my inner wolf was able to take hold of me, when I felt like I was hanging on myself by a string. She wanted Jacob as much as I wanted him, but she wanted to mate, and she wanted me to practically breed with him. But then there's Paul, I wanted him too. _This fucking sucks._

They phased back and walked over to me when Paul spoke first. "So you're saying you don't want me?"

"No. I'm saying that I want Jacob, but I still want you to be here too, but not…. Sexual."

"Well… Not this time, I won't share you with Jacob, especially when I know you still love me as much as I want you." Paul said with anger in his eyes. I knew he was pissed, but I had to break it to him. A moment ago, I didn't want it like this, but I was speaking before I could think.

"**Paul! I don't want you. I belong to Jake."** Fuck, what is wrong with me. I should've stayed away, at least until I could control myself.

I looked at Jacob; he stood there with no expression. But Paul's face was hurtful, I wanted to comfort him, but I was afraid to speak more, I might make it worse. He was becoming teary-eyed, and I wanted to hug him, but my body wouldn't move towards him, instead moving towards Jacob and holding him.

"Fine! I don't need this shit anyways." Paul waved his hands in defeat, and I felt so bad.

'_No! Paul don't go!' _ **"Go then!"** I fucking hate myself right now. I couldn't find it in myself to run to him. I wanted to so bad, but my wolf defeated me, and she was claiming victory over me.

The only sense of feeling I could give was a tear rolling down my cheek.

"That wasn't you was it Seth?" Sam took a glimpse at my face. I shook my head, I didn't even want to speak, and I wasn't winning this fight against myself. "Your wolf?"

I nodded.

"Paul!" Jacob let me go and followed him.

The guilt was killing me and made me collapse as Sam followed Jake.

'_You know you're killing me?' I addressed my wolf._

'_**It's the only way to let him down.'**_

'_I thought you were going to give me a chance with him. I would never say that to Paul, and now he's crushed because what you said.'_

'_**I didn't say it. You did.'**_

'_Well if you're going to do that, I will block you out. Paul doesn't deserve this, and now Jake probably hates me too. I had this, but you decided to fuck things up.'_

'_**Jacob loves us, and if Paul interferes, we won't be able to continue the pack's line.'**_

'_NO! If I have to suffer for this, and if the people I love hurt from this decision, I won't have nothing to do with it. I know I can take control of myself, and I know my own self can over power what you're doing to me.'_

'_**But Seth, we can't break traditions.'**_

'_Well some are meant to be broken. Now leave me alone before I jump off a cliff and end this for both of us.'_

I kneeled on the forest floor in silence, realizing I was finally alone with my thoughts. I looked up to see I was alone. Finally…

"PAUL!" I started running in the direction where they all left

I didn't know where I was running, I would shift, but it would give my wolf the advantage over me, it seemed to affect me more. I kept running through the lush green forest, trying to pick up the scent, but I was still getting the hang of this, and it seemed easier when I could connect through telepathy, but I wasn't taking that risk. I was getting nowhere, the frustration was killing me, and every part of my body wanted to phase to find them, but I was afraid to. Until I finally found them, Paul was balling his eyes out sitting on the edge of the cliff, Jacob on his left and Sam on his right, rubbing his back, comforting him the best way they could.

"Paul?" I began to walk slowly towards them. My eyes were becoming puffy from the constant pain, and I couldn't hold the tears in, "please? I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"I am, I seriously am." I tried my best to convince him of my true feelings for him.

He stood up and walked towards me, I took a couple steps back; I could see he was pissed at me, and he had every right to be. "Everything you said, it was what you meant, and you had no problem throwing me to the side."

"Paul, he didn't mean what he said…" Sam interrupted.

"You know what, I don't give a fuck anymore…" I wiped the tears that drained down my face. "Stay the fuck away from me!"

With that, he started walking back, leaving me standing in tears, "Paul p-please?"

"FUCK OFF!" Those were the last words I heard from one of the people that I loved. I deserved every slur he threw against me.

"Seth? He'll be fine." Jacob wrapped his arm around me. I pulled away.

"Leave me alone." I frantically began walking back towards La Push and headed for home. I couldn't take this anymore.

I walked into the empty house. Thankfully grams wasn't there to see me in my condition. I went straight to my room, collapsed on the bed and buried my face into my pillow and screamed as loud as I could. The pain was overbearing. It was all my fault, and I deserved the consequences that were given to me. I sat for hours depriving the incident that happened, and despising myself. I can't believe that I had it all, and I threw it away.

I lost track of the days. I wouldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. And I avoided everyone that came to my aid; I didn't deserve anyone's pity. That's when Leah and Bella returned to make it worse. Lean constantly bitched at me for letting myself fall into this phase, and Bella cried every time she seen me in this condition. Emily would sit by my bed sometimes, in silence. It helped somewhat, I was glad she was here, but it wasn't her concern, and I couldn't find it in myself to ask her to leave. So I laid in the pitch-black room and sobbed into oblivion.

I remembered asking Emily not to tell my grams or my sister and Bella about anything, they would blame Paul and Jacob and would hurt them more. I felt shitty enough as it is.

It wasn't until about the fourth day when Jake came to see me. I don't know why, after the way I pushed him away too, I figured he hated me too. He laid next to me and held me close to him, I hated it. The guilt was still there, and I couldn't find it in myself to fight him off. So I stayed in the same spot and hadn't said a word. I would get up to use the washroom, and that was all. It came to the point where Jacob began pleading me to say something. But I couldn't, I didn't want to hurt him more than I have. But no matte what I did, I was doing it anyways. I was still hurting him.

I'll say it again. _'I fucking hate myself.'_

**Jacob's POV**

My world was crumbling in front of me. Seth laid in front of me and wouldn't say anything to me. It was painful, and I couldn't do anything for him. What gets me the most is Paul, he denied his imprint, he was pushing him away, and it was affecting the both of us. He was practically flaunting that it was doing him any harm, but I knew that is, he's just good at hiding it.

When Sam told us that the council said that it could work with our situation, with both Paul and I imprinting on Seth, but it would be very dangerous for all of us. It only happened once before, and all three of the pack members died from the overbearing pain and rejection they faced, and we were slowly falling in a bad case of Déjà vu.

It's been a week, and I've been here with Seth for three days now, and he still wouldn't speak, until I reached my limit.

"Dammit Seth! Why won't you speak to me? It hurts too much to see you like this. I wish you would just say something to me, cause not only is it affecting you and Paul, and it's messing with me too. I'm starting to think that I'm useless to you, that I can't make you happy." I was frustrated of how selfish he was acting. I couldn't bare the total blackout I was getting from Seth. "Please Seth… just say something to me."

"You're not useless," he whispered, more of making an attempt to speak, very muffled actually, "I am."

"No you're not." I sat on his bed and moved closer to rub his back. "I need you still Seth, and if you don't give me that chance, I won't be able to live with myself."

"J-jake?" He moved for the first time, slightly turning to look at me, "a-after the way I… after the way I t-treated you, I-I can't f-forg-give myself." He started crying again, clutching his knees and burying his face into a fetal position.

"But I forgive you." I laid and turned him to face me, hoping I could at least hold him. He finally gave in and nudged in closer to my chest. His tears were warm against my skin, and it was making me emotional, "besides, I have nothing to forgive you for. You did nothing wrong to me."

"I d-did," he continued to sob as I held him tighter, kissing the top of his sweaty head.

"No you didn't, I don't want you beating yourself up for that," I lifted his chin to look at me. "I love you with all my heart Seth, and I know Paul does too, just give him time to vent and he will come around."

"How can you be so sure?" I wiped his tears.

"I'm not Seth, but I know Paul." I held him again, resting my chin on top of his head. "He doesn't like to hold grudges for long. As stubborn as he is, I know that he forgives and forgets."

"I-I'm so s-sorry Jake…" His voice was muffled as he spoke into my chest.

"Stop apologizing Seth, you have nothing to feel sorry about." I held him for another half hour and comforted him the best way I could. I couldn't stand to see my love in so much pain, and I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't have to feel this again. "Seth?" He looked up at me again, "you need to eat, or at least try."

He leaned into my chest again, "I'm not hungry."

"Please Seth? For me?" He looked up again, and the agreed to my proposal.

The only thing on my mind was to make sure he came first. I was just hoping he would let me.

I prayed for it.

**Seth's POV**

Another week has passed since Jake pulled me out of my lonely state. Paul was still mad at me, and I couldn't blame him. But right now, I had to live for today, for Jake's sake and mine. He was able to get me out of the house, and at least making appearance in society. I wouldn't talk, only to Jake, and I could see it hurt my family, but I didn't want my mistake to slip. I hadn't phased since the incident, and I could care less if I did, but I could tell Jake did. Seeing how I was passed my heat cycle, it bothered him that he wouldn't be able to have a family he wanted, the one I was able to give him, but I didn't want that right now; it would be like rubbing it in Paul's face. But Jake was still hopeful for it, he hadn't left my side, and he was the one that explained to me that I would be in heat again next year around the same time, and I was definitely not looking forward to it.

I began staying with Jake at his house, hoping at least I could pull myself together for him. I lay in his arms every night, and he held me close to him every night, and not expecting anything in return. It was always lonely when Jacob was out on patrols, and it hurt most when I knew Paul might not ever forgive me. But I had to be there for Jake, he needed me, but seeing him in pain made it hard for me to cope.

Jake was just returning from patrols, and I decided that tonight, I would give him me, I need him, and I knew he needed me.

"Hi babe." _'The babe thing again?'_ He stood at the door, leaning against the doorframe. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I looked up at his beautiful structure. He has always been so beautiful to me, and I was glad that he gave me a chance. "I missed you."

"I missed you more," he lifted me off of the bed to hug me. I hugged back and tiptoed to kiss him.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I want you, I can't fight the urge." I looked at him, he was surprised, but it was true, he healed me, and I wanted give him what I knew we both wanted.

"Seth, babe, as much as I want you, I can't put you in a predicament that you might regret." He sat on the bed and pulled me on his lap.

"Jake, I'm ready… I'm sure of it. Please?" I kissed him again, feeling the warmth of his lips made me want him more, I was just hoping he would have me.

"Are you begging me?" He smiled. The smile I missed, and the one that made me fall for him in the first place. I smiled back and chuckled at his weird humor that made me smile the day I met him. "I thought I was the wolf that begged?"

"Hey, I'm a wolf too, you're not the only one to gain that ability." I smiled as we lay on the bed. "Jake, don't make me beg anymore. Please?"

"Are you sure you want this?" He looked into my eyes with his, the first time I saw the glow in his eyes since our date.

"Yes. Now please don't make me wait?"

"Okay." He giggled, "If you insist."

"I do."

**A/N: I know you're probably upset with the way I concluded this chapter, but I can say you definitely know what's going to happen in the next chapter. As for the whole thing of Emily becoming pregnant, I felt she deserved a small side story, seeing how she is always there for Seth. As for Paul, well… let's just hope he comes around, and the prologue will soon be explained. Until Next time…**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	9. Chapter 8: We Will Never Leave You

**8. We Will Never Leave You.**

**A/N: I am only going to post an author's note at the end of each chapter, unless it's important to be mentioned first.**

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language. Contains M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Paul's POV**

_My eyes were deceiving me!_ I couldn't believe what I saw. Seth, My Seth, was in Jacob's bed, fucking him. I knew to expect it eventually, but why couldn't Jacob have the decency to own some _Fucking _curtains. It was like he was flaunting the whole goddamn thing.

I was running patrols with Jared. I seemed to be taking on more patrols, anything to take my mind off the heartbreak. But even that couldn't bring me back to reality, and make the throbbing pains in my chest from being away from my imprint go away. _I admit. I am a stubborn asshole._ But I won't admit it to anyone. I wanted so much to hold Seth in my arms, but I was far too pissed at him to even succumb to that. But there they were, in sight of everyone. I was running the borders and soon making my way back home to get a couple hours of rest before my next patrol. That was when I was caught by the sight I was witnessing through Jacob's window. Seth was on top of Jacob, thrusting lustfully on Jacob's lap, gripping his neck in pleasure. Jacob held him closely as they swayed and synced in motion between their sweaty bodies. I couldn't look away, and yet I couldn't stand it. _That should be me with Seth._ But it was my fault. I couldn't love Seth enough for that to be me. I wasn't fit to standard for him, or for his wolf, and I blamed the entire thing on him.

I raced back home, fuming in rage. I was mad at Seth and Jacob, but I was more pissed off with me for letting him slip through my fingers. I should've been more understanding with the situation, but he said it too that he didn't mean it. But just because he didn't mean it, doesn't exclude the fact that he said it. _I feel so lost. I was never lost; I always knew what to do. I ran, I always ran._

I only had five hours to sleep before my next patrol, but I was only capable for an hour before I had to head out with Quil and Embry. Even though Nadia was dead, thanks to Seth, we still had to be on guard for the fact that the Cullens lived in Forks, the neighboring town. I ran the perimeters, constantly trying to sway my mind away from what I just witnessed more than five hours ago. I tried my hardest to focus on the patrol, but my heart was winning. I wanted to run to Seth and ask for forgiveness, and hope he would accept it.

'_Paul?' _Embry enter my thoughts, _'Are you okay?'_

'_No, but I don't want to talk about it. It hurts too fucking much.' _I complained. I did want to talk about it, but not with them.

'_Paul. I know this shit hurts, but you have to know that were here. We're your brothers and we will be here when you need us.' _Quil now entered our thoughts, informing me that they would give comfort if necessary.

'_Yeah. Thanks guys. But I just need to sit here and think.'_ I sat on my hind legs on the edge of the cliff as they nodded and set out to check the borderlines.

My eyes were seeping with tears. I wanted to run and see where my feet would take me, anywhere from here. I wasn't winning this battle. _Maybe, just maybe I could break the imprint from Seth and find someone else that could make me happy. _But the more I thought of it, the more it hurt. Who was I kidding? The bond was too strong. The bond was killing me, because I couldn't find it in me to give in and just hope for the best, because the best was never for me. I was never allowed to have the best. I never thought I deserved the best. Maybe this was that bitch Karma biting me back in the ass for treating people the way I did, using them for sex and lust. Maybe this was a way of saying "FUCK YOU PAUL!" in the kindest way. It had to be.

"PAUL?" I recognized the voice shouting as it was coming closer. Jacob. _'PAUL? Where are you?'_

'_What the hell do you want Jake?' _I was trying my best not to be pissed off at him, but that was like asking a shark not to attack in a pool of blood with a bunch of struggling humans.

Before I could realize what I was doing, I was attacking my pack brother. My rage was overtaking my grip on sanity, and lunging into Jacob's russet colored fur, clenching my teeth into his throat as he screeched in pain. He pushed his weight down on me, forcing me to release where he pinned me down for a moment. _'Pa..'_ I pushed my hind legs under his stomach and shoved him off, sending him against the massive cedar tree. I made another attempt to bring him down, racing towards the wolf that was bigger than me. He stood up and stood still, awaiting my sick attempt to bring him down. Before I could go any further into the battle, Embry pushed me to the side, making me collapse to the forest floor.

'_PAUL! CALM DOWN.'_ Embry stood in front of me. I know he was doing right, but I couldn't control myself. I wanted to make Jacob feel what I felt.

'_FUCK OFF EMBRY!'_ My reply was cold, but I just wanted it to end.

'_Paul I know how you feel.' _Jacob interrupted, still standing behind Embry and next to Quil and the mauled cedar tree trying to catch his breath. _'But as much as I know how much it hurts, we don't have time for this.'_

'_What makes you think I want stay here and listen to what you have to say Jake? You have him. What more do you want? If it pleases you to see me in pain, then end me right here.' _I lay below the rightful alpha, exposing my neck for him to tear and snap.

'_PAUL! I don't want to end you… I came here to get you…'_ I looked up at him; I wish he would just get this over with. _'It's Seth.'_

'_Yeah I know you two fucked. Did you come to rub it in?' _I stood up and pushed his figure, hardly budging him.

'_God! Would you fucking grow up, we didn't mean to hurt you that way, and you know Seth wouldn't do that to you purposely. He tried everything to make things right, but he needs us right now…'_

'_Why? He has you.'_ I implied; he was there for Seth. He picked him up before.

'_Seth is hurt._'

'_He's probably being over dramatic again…'_

'_He's in the hospital Paul. He was in a car accident trying to run from the pain.' _He paused and shook his head. _'Why is it I'm the only one that isn't running. If you both keep this up, we won't survive this. Not only do I love Seth, I love you too.'_

'_Seth? How bad is it?' _ I began to worry of how bad it really was. If Jacob said he loved me, I would believe him, but he had to. If Seth loved me, then that means so did he, because if I was pushed away from Seth and he didn't want me, then Jacob wouldn't be here trying to convince me to smarten the hell up.

'_I don't know, but we have to see him. NOW.'_ With that he bolted off into the direction of Forks, me soon following, and then Quil and Embry.

We phased before running the streets of Forks in our shirts and pants, barefoot. I had to get to Seth quick. The thoughts of treating Seth the way I did, made me regret my inexcusable act towards him. I could've been holding him, making him feel better. Then maybe this wouldn't be happening. And maybe we could've had our happily ever after, if that is what it could be.

We finally reached the hospital and ran through the parking lot and into the building. _Fuck I hope Seth's okay. I don't want to lose him. _The thought kept racing through my head. If Seth dies, that means I die, and that means Jacob dies, and that could put the pack into a high level of risk.

Emily was in Sam's arms crying while he rocked her back and forth, rubbing the top of her head. Jared was sitting next to them, no expression. They had a look on their faces that I didn't want to see. I would hate myself if what I'm thinking happened, was the end of my world too. I wouldn't get the chance to tell Seth I was sorry.

"Oh g-god…" I broke down in the waiting room. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I couldn't keep it together, and I didn't want to keep it in anymore. If Seth is dead, I lost my chance. "P-please… god please d-don't t-t-take him from me…. P-please don't t-take him…"

"Paul?" Jacob kneeled down and hugged me, trying not show that it didn't affect him, but I could see it. He was hurting just as much as me. "We don't know yet…"

"H-he's dead J-Ja…" I sobbed louder, "I-I didn't even g-get the c-ch-chance to tell h-him that I-I love him."

"I'm sure he knows Paul…" Jacob continued to rub my back, comforting me while tears fell upon his cheek. "Dr. Cullen?" Jacob stood up right away. I glanced up to see the pale doctor standing before us with his clipboard in one hand.

"He's unconscious right now. He took quite a bit of a blow to the head, and it could risk him slipping into a coma." I stood up quickly. _Fuck! Why was shit getting worse? _"But he is aware of his surroundings, and as long as he heals at the rate he is now, I don't see it getting worse." He paused, "is he a werewolf too?" Jacob nodded. "Why isn't he healing as swiftly as you guys?"

"What do you mean doc?" Sam stood up.

"Well… When I did help Jacob, he healed at the rate of a shifter, but Seth's body seems to be rejecting the morphine and other medications that I've been giving him. His leg, I assumed should've healed by now, but it's not, it's healing slowly, and the same as his fractured ribs and broken wrist." He looked at the rest of the pack now, "it's almost like his body doesn't want to heal."

"I'll talk to the council." Sam kissed Emily and made way for the exit. "They have to know what's going on."

"Thanks doc." Jacob shook his hand. I followed so did the rest of the pack.

"Can we see him?" I asked. Hopeful he would agree. He nodded.

"Just two at a time though." I looked back at Jared, Embry and Quil.

"You two should go. We have to tell his grams and the rest of his family anyways." Jared signaled the guys to leave while Jacob and I walked into the hospital room where Seth laid.

He was still beautiful. Even though he was in bandages and unconscious, he still looked peaceful. I realized I hated it though. It could mean that he might be trapped there for a while. I never wanted to see him lying peaceful, it reminded me of death, and I didn't want that fate for him.

Jacob pulled up a chair next to him and held his hand. I sat on the opposite side and held his other hand, making sure not to grip too tight on his broken wrist. Why wasn't he healing? It's part of the wolf's gene, and it was one of the traits that all of us were capable of. I looked over at Jake; his face was buried into Seth's hand, crying softly. I reached over and rubbed Jake's hand.

"This is all my fault." Jacob rubbed his face into Seth's hands, "I should've been awake when he left, and I should've stopped him. I should've told him no when he wanted to make love."

"Why?" I interrupted his rant, "if that's what Seth wanted, why are you blaming yourself for making our imprint happy?"

He leaned back and dug in his pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and handing it to me. "Read it."

-Jake-

-Please know this, I love you with all of my heart and I would never do anything to hurt you or Paul. But the guilt still lingers, and I can't handle that I'm hurting you and Paul. I'm going back home to figure things out. I hope to return soon, but I want to help myself first. Please tell Paul that I love him just as much as I love you, and I hope one day he finds it himself to love me back again. One-day right? Please don't be mad, but this is what I have to do, and I hope you understand. –

-Love hopefully forever-

-Seth-

_Seth was leaving?_ I broke down again. He was leaving to make things right again? That would make it a lot worse, and it was my fault. If I just loved him back, then maybe he would realize that he didn't need to go through this pain.

"He was leaving." Jacob spoke again. "Why couldn't I just tell him that no matter what he had to deal with, we would deal with it together?"

"Jake." I wiped a tear from my cheek, "whether you did or not, I should be the one to blame. I'm the one who made him miserable."

"Paul. It's not your fault. Nor mine, as much as I blame myself, I don't blame you or Seth. We were just being tested to see if this could last, and from what I can see, were failing majorly." Jacob kissed Seth's hand.

"I just hope he's going to be okay. I still want to tell him that I love him and there is nothing to forgive him for." I kissed his other hand. Feeling his warm skin being pressed with my lips. The same warmth I felt from him when I held him for the first time. But not the same scent, some of his was still there, but his blood is all that burned my nose. "Do you think praying would help?"

"Maybe… I've been praying since I heard." Jacob began rubbing Seth's arm.

Even though I was the eldest out of us three, Jake seemed to be the brightest; no offense to Seth, but Jake seemed to always know what to say. I envied him for that, even though he was dealing with as much pain as I was, he still managed to tend to my feelings first. He really did deserve Seth more than me.

"You deserve Seth Jake." He lifted his head out of Seth's hands to look at me. "You treat everyone around you better than I would ever."

"Paul you deserve him as…"

"I know Jake, what I'm trying to say is that I'm not mad about you and Seth having sex. I'm actually okay with it, not happy about it, but I'm okay with. I love Seth and I would do anything to make him happy, and if you're the one who could do that for him, than I'm glad you were there when I wasn't."

"Paul? No matter what the circumstances are, we both make him happy. I mean, you read the note, he loves you just as much as he loves me." He stood up and walked over to sit by me. "Seth is going to be okay." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder while placing his other on top of ours. Normally I wouldn't let anyone hold me, but I was going to make an exception.

I stood up and leaned into kiss Seth on the forehead. "I love you Seth. You and Jake, and I hope you can hear this. Please don't leave us, you will always be loved, I promise."

I sat back on chair. "Well we should try to sleep, if Seth was awake he would be giving us both a lecture." Jake giggled.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" He kissed Seth's forehead and looked back at me.

"I don't want to sound all weird, but I was hoping…"

"What?" He sat down next to me.

"If I could hold you, seeing how I'm not able to hold Seth right now. I just want to be close to someone…"

"It's not weird Paul." He laid his head into my arms while I held him then holding Seth's hand again. I wanted both Seth and Jacob in my life, and as soon as Seth woke up, I was going to make sure that I would tell them every moment of every day.

"I love you guys." Jake responded by moving in closer while I caressed Seth's palm with my thumb.

Jacob fell asleep in my arms, and I soon followed with a dreamless sleep.

**Seth's POV**

[Before the car accident.]

Jake was lying next to me. Actually spooning me, softly snoring. I was trying to embrace this whole relationship. But I couldn't. I still wanted Paul here. Was that being selfish?

They both loved me. I was sure of it. But I can't keep doing this; it's hurting them both. I have to get out of here. I have to figure this out.

"Seth? Is everything okay?"

I nodded.

"Something is bothering you," Jacob pressed his lips against my neck, softly caressing them up and down, "I can tell."

"It's nothing." I lied. But I knew he could see right through me.

The worse part is, I slept with Jake, and now I wanted to leave. I didn't want him to feel like this was his fault. But I have to figure this out.

'_I have to get out of here.'_ I thought to myself. _'I can't keep doing this to them.'_

Jake's arms were still wrapped around me, now softly snoring by my side. I carefully pulled his arm from around me and sat up. I slipped on my pants and pulled on my shirt, grabbed my shoes and shamefully walked out of his life- out of his and Paul's life.

This is the only way.

I left a note before I left Jacob's, hoping that he would understand why I had to leave. Not only him, but also I hoped that Paul would forgive me. I missed his arms wrapped around me, I missed his touch, and I missed everything about him.

I entered the house to see my grams cooking breakfast, setting down the spatula down and walking over to me with a smile hugging me, "I missed you sweety. After you became a part of the pack and fell in love, I never get to see you. Sit."

"I can't grams." I began walking towards the stairs, "I have to get out of here."

"Seth?" She stopped me with the 'you don't walk away from me' tone. "Come. Talk!"

I sat down on the chair she pulled out, and then she sat next to me in the other chair. "Grams I messed up."

"How so?"

"I pushed Paul away, and I feel like I'm using Jake. I don't know what to do."

"Oh that." She paused, "Sam told me about your predicament. Seth? Running never helps. I know imprinting, and if you're grandfather phased, I think that's how we would've ended up. But Seth, we didn't need an imprint to show how much we loved each other, because I fell for him for the fact that he wanted to take care of me, and I wanted to take care of him. So if the bond between you three is ten times stronger than what we had, I know things will turn out for the best and you guys will find your way around it and face each obstacle thrown your way."

"So you know that they both imprinted on me?" I looked at her confused. She nodded. "So it doesn't bother you that I might end up with both of them. I know how you feel about infidelity."

"Seth, that is not infidelity. It's a love that binds the three of you. I know I don't like the fact that you will have to be with them both. How can I explain this?" She moved closer to me. "Usually when you find someone, they are your other half. They fill in the blanks that you can't seem to. So the way I see it, they both have something to make all three of you whole."

"Yeah I guess." I tried my best to see it her way.

"Seth, if you run, that makes things a lot worse than they already are, and it could be dangerous for all of you."

"Fine." I agreed, "I won't run, but I just need to free my mind. I need to go for a drive."

"Okay," she nodded her head, "maybe go see Bella, she's been asking for you. I know she's your friend, and maybe she can help you by listening."

I nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek and thanked her.

I walked out to my car and got in, revving the engine and shifting in reverse. I figure I would go and see Bella and figure this out. She would listen, and give me the advice I usually needed. She always did before.

I was on the highway towards Forks, when I noticed a police car behind me. The lights weren't flashing, nor was the siren wailing. But I did stick to the speed limit. The highway was slick with rain, and my windshield wipers couldn't seem to keep up to the waterfalls of rain that fell on my windshield. I could barely see, but I was determined to get to Bella's house.

Before I could catch on what was in front of me, I collided with a semi truck pulling out of a side road. The front end of my car slammed and became crushed from the force, sending my head to slam against the steering wheel, knocking me out. I faded with the sound of a horn blaring and a siren wailing.

I came in and out to a cold hand placing pressure on my head, and voices surrounding me, and a beeping noise to my side. I was in a hospital, but I wasn't sure what was going on. Then I faded again.

I could hear more voices again, one I recognized. Jake. But I didn't know the other one. It sounded familiar. Paul? Could Paul be here? I hope. I couldn't catch onto the conversation, but all I could catch was 'it's my fault.' And Jake saying 'read.' Then I faded again.

I then felt lips pressed against my forehead. I knew who that was. Paul. He really was here. I was sure of it. Then he spoke. "I love you Seth. You and Jake, and I hope you can hear this. Please don't leave us, you will always be loved, I promise." Was I dreaming? Was Paul actually here telling me that he loved me? Then I felt another kiss, but it was Jacob. They were both here.

I had to make sure to get through this, for all of us. I just felt so distant from them. So I tried anything to move.

No luck.

**Paul's POV**

I awoke to a twitch, but not from me, it was Seth. He moved his finger. I jumped not realizing Jake was still rested on my chest. I startled him, but I had to call the doctor. This had to mean something. Then his hand twitched again.

I raced to the door. "Doctor Cullen?" I shouted to see a nurse at the reception desk, and Dr. Cullen racing around the corner. "His hand moved."

"Sorry, but you guys have to go. I have to check his condition." I nodded and Jacob followed while he called for the nurse. She closed the door behind us. We stood next to the door, hoping that Seth would come to soon.

Sam walked behind us and held my shoulder, "Paul, I'm sure he's okay, but you and Jake need to hear this."

"What?" Jake looked at Sam hopeful, "what did the council say?"

"Well… They believe the reason why Seth is rejecting to heal is because he's not fully happy, he needs to know that you love him Paul, and you both have to stay next to him and let him know that. Then he should start accepting it, and he should start healing quicker." Sam gave us both a hug.

"Thanks Sam, we will make sure he knows." I wrapped my arm around Jake and held him.

Everyone was in the waiting room now. Seth's grams, his mom, Leah, Bella, Emily, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Billy were all patiently waiting to hear from Dr. Cullen.

"When did they get here?" I looked at Jake.

"Who?" Jake looked back at the waiting room.

"His mom and Leah?" I didn't realize it was still dark outside too.

"Earlier today. While you guys were still sleeping." Sam looked at us confused, "You guys slept all night and all day next to Seth."

"Really?" We both said in unison. He nodded before Dr. Cullen came back out of the room.

"Good news." He pulled off the latex gloves, "Seth's responding, but still in and out of consciousness, but he his healing a little quicker, and hopefully he will come around within a week."

"Thanks Doc," I hugged Jacob in relief, "can we go back into see him?"

He nodded.

I raced to his bed, and held his face in my hands and leaned into kiss him, "I will always love you Seth, and I will tell you everyday. Please hurry back to us."

I sat next to him while Jake gave him a kiss and sat next to me, both of us holding his hand.

"We will never leave your side again." I kissed his hand.

"Ever!" Jake added and kissed his hand after me.

"I love you guys too much to let you go again."

"We know Paul," Jake leaned on my shoulder again.

"We love you too."

**A/N: You guys make this fun to write, and I hope I'm not disappointing you guys with the turnout. But if there were more reviews, than maybe it could give me an idea on adding things to the plot. But I want to thank the reviewers who never fail to review. LuvnmyEdward and Demon2Angel, it helps me continue, and the others who just joined, thanks for giving this story a chance. So please review, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**As for the one-shot I'm writing, I am still working on that too. So if you haven't checked the song it's going to be based on called "Through The Pain" by the late Lisa "Left-eye" Lopes, you should, it's one of my favorites.**

**As for the next chapter, it will be kind of slower to post. Sorry but I want to post the next one the same time as the one-shot. So until next time….**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	10. Chapter 9: You Owe Me

** You Owe Me.**

**A/N: First of all, I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I won't go into detail, but the past week has been very busy for me. I finished the "Through the Pain" story, so if you haven't checked it out, please do. I do know that working on two stories does take a lot out of continuing the same plot, so I want to finish this one before I write another one. So once again, sorry to keep you waiting, and for your patience, I kind of put in a treat… So please review. This chapter happens to be a long one too… so enjoy.**

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language. Contains M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Jacob's POV**

Seth has been unconscious for over a week now, slowly coming to a state of awareness. Dr. Cullen checks on him everyday, and since Seth's mother and sister are here; we've been taken turns to watch over Seth. Paul is still finding it hard to deal with, the first time we advised him that we should go home and get some rest, he refused, he wanted to stay by Seth's side, as much as I did, we both needed to go home and change and get some rest. It took a lot of convincing on my behalf to get Paul to go home, letting him know that Seth would be upset with him and I if we weren't taken care of ourselves. When he finally agreed to go home for a couple of hours, Sue, Seth's mom, Leah, and Bella stayed by his side.

I was becoming more frustrated with Seth's healing process, knowing that he was a shifter like us, I figured he would be okay by now. But it felt like that we weren't trying hard enough for him to start accepting our love for him, like something was missing. We told him everyday that we loved him, we held him as soon as we were giving the okay, but he was still healing slowly. What were we doing wrong? Everyone started seeing that it was a badgering predicament for us, we both felt like we weren't doing our job. Until Quil Sr. came to us one day and explained that it could be because he needs to forgive himself, like he blames a lot of it on himself. None of it was his fault; we all had something to with it. If Seth could find it in himself to believe that he has nothing be forgiven for, then maybe he would gain consciousness.

Paul didn't seem to get any better either. "Jake? Do you think he's going to wake up soon?"

I admit, I was getting irritated with the same questions over and over. I should be comforting Paul, but it's becoming ridiculous.

"I don't know," I muttered, trying not to sound pissed.

"Don't have to be a fucking ass about it…" Paul sat up and glared.

I stood up and pushed my chair out, tugging on my hair from the frustration, "I don't know anymore Paul, IT FUCKING SCARES ME, AND I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE… I-I-I J-JUST WISHHHH S-SETH W-WOULD REALIZE HOW MUCH WE MISS HIM. HOW MUCH I-I-I-I M-MISS HIS V-VOICE, HOW M-MUCH I MISS H-HIS S-SMILE, H-HOW MUCH I-I MISS HIM H-HOLDING ME… FUCK I-I DON'T KNOW PAUL…"

"YOU THINK IT'S BEEN EASY FOR ME? I FUCKING HATE THAT MY CHANCES OF EVER TELLING HIM HOW MUCH I CARE FOR HIM ARE SLIM… I-I HAVE NEVER EVER IN MY LIFE THOUGHT THAT I COULD LOVE SOMEONE AS MUCH AS I DO WITH SETH, AND I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO TELL HIM… IF I WASN'T SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT, THEN MAYBE I COULD'VE MADE THINGS RIGHT FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!" Paul yelled back, causing Leah and Sue to race into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Paul?" Leah pushed Paul to the side, "you could be making my brother uncomfortable, and if that is the case I will fucking beat the shit out of you."

"Leah…" Sue interrupted, "you are not making things better."

"Wha- what's g-going on?" A small raspy distorted voice interrupted the conflict. "M-mom?"

We all turned back to follow the small timid voice to realize Seth was awake on the hospital bed. He tried sitting up, but his body was still too weak. "What happened?"

"Seth, honey…" Sue raced over to embrace her son with tears of joy, "you're okay, oh, and I am so glad you're okay, you had me worried."

"Seth?" Leah leaned into kiss her brother's forehead. "Don't ever scare me like that again or I will hurt you myself."

"As if I had the choice Leah," he giggled and wrapped his arms around his mom, "I missed you guys."

"We missed you to son," Sue wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I am so happy you're better… you had us all worried." She smiled and held him for another hug, "I was ready to shake you awake myself."

He chuckled and looked at me with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I smiled back and waited for Sue and Leah to finish before I approached him. I looked over at Paul who stood in shock, I could tell he wanted to push the women out of his way and embrace Seth and never let go. Seth turned his head and realized that Paul was now smiling.

"You're here?" Seth smiled as a tear trickled down his cheek. "I can't believe that you're here."

"Of course Seth, I wouldn't have it any other way." Paul took a step closer. "Can I hug him now?" He wiped the tears of joy from his cheek, sniffling like a kid. I had to admit, the emotion Paul was displaying, made me realize that he was just a beautiful as Seth.

"Yeah can we have hug now too?" I chuckled while Sue kissed his forehead and pulled her and Leah back and gave us a nod.

We both sat next to Seth on his bed. I figure I would let Paul hold him first, seeing how he hasn't had the pleasure for over a month now. They whispered to each other while they held each other. It wasn't the reason that I was here; it was because his mother and sister were still present in the room. When Paul let go, I reached for a hug. The same sweet smell invaded my nostrils that Seth was giving off, his warm soft skin felt normal again, the embrace that I loved; I leaned in for a kiss to feel the bliss of his tender lips, so lively and tasteful.

"We'll be outside if you need us Seth…" Sue led Leah out while she tried to stay.

He nodded as they departed from the hospital room and closed the door behind them.

"So…" Seth held both of our hands, "what did happen?"

After about ten minutes of explaining the whole situation up until now, Seth sighed and smiled at both of us.

"I'm so glad that you both are here, and I am sorry I made you both worry." He caressed my palm, comforting us as much as he could.

"You have nothing to apologize for babe." Paul kissed his hand, "we're just glad you're okay."

"So you do you forgive me for what I done?" Seth looked at Paul with curiosity.

"I have nothing to forgive you for, I should be the one asking for you forgiveness for being a asshole to you." Paul kissed his hand again, "I shouldn't have been so stubborn and realized that you were meant to be mine too. I would fight for you. I would fight for your love. Seth… I'm the one who fucked up. No one else."

"Well that's over with." I added, "all that matters is…"

"Hello? Sorry to interrupt guys." Dr. Cullen opened the door and smiled. He walked in with a clipboard. "But I do need to check Seth's progress… Nice to see you awake Seth."

After checking his pupils, temperature and pulse, Dr. Cullen made his way back out the door.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen." Seth thanked the pale man before he left.

"Please, call me Carlisle." The man smiled and seemed to be flaunting his beauty, I admit he was very attractive, but I still couldn't pass the fact that he was still my natural born enemy. "Besides, it's the least I can do. I actually do have a question for you though Seth, and it might be totally off topic right now though."

We all sat there puzzled for Carlisle's curiosity, "what is it?" Seth looked questionable about asking.

"Well I heard that you ridded a vampire by yourself on you first try, and I know myself, even for a shifters first try that, that could be almost impossible but only under one circumstance, and I believe that is the reality you might have become somewhat invincible to a state." Carlisle stood at the foot of the bed. What was his point? "My point being… My family and I had to leave about a month ago because we came across a scent that we only witnessed once, one so foul that it was making us very uncomfortable from."

"What was it?" Paul asked.

"This may be a very uncomfortable question, but were you recently in your heat cycle?" He stared at Seth.

"You're right, that is and an uncomfortable question," Seth chuckled and rubbed his neck and winced his eye, "but yes. Why?"

"Well we came across it once before, when Avery Clearwater was in his cycle, and that made it difficult for any vampire to come close."

"What are you trying to say Carlisle?" I asked, wishing he would get to the point.

"Avery became very violent, which I'm guessing how Seth was?" He looked at Paul and I; we both nodded and remembered how stubborn and inconsiderate Paul was. It was the thing that drove us apart for a bit.

"Yeah." Paul muttered.

"Well… not only was Avery violent and somewhat indestructible, no one wanted to go near Forks or La Push due to the smell Avery was giving off. This same stench made it hard for us to be around here a few weeks ago, and because Seth was in his cycle, he was giving off the same symptoms." He paused for a moment for us to take the information in, "what I'm trying to say is… When Seth enters his cycle, it becomes unbearable for any vampire to come near, making it safe for him to umm... breed, to birth a child per say."

"But it already passed, so I guess that explains why you're back then, right Carlisle?" Seth smiled at both of us.

I hate to be selfish, but I do want a family, I'm ready for a family, but I'm not forcing it on Seth just to lose him. I was glad that I imprinted on Seth, but a part of me was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to pass on the wolf gene like the rest of the pack. Things seemed to become worse when I found out that Paul imprinted on Seth the same time I did. It felt like I was being tested. The council explained that it has happened before, a double-imprint, and they told us both that when it happened before, all three died because things turned to shit. They didn't know how to deal with it, and that caused it to be a total messed up turnout for all three. When I was finally accepting that I would have to share Seth with Paul, we found out that he was entering his heat cycle and that the pack might want to claim him before I did. I'm not the possessive type, but I wasn't going to lose my imprint because the pack was a bunch of horny bastards. I mean they couldn't help it, but it still pissed me off. So could it get worse? Yes! That meant whoever claimed Seth, would also father his children. I made it my determination to make him mine, but Seth was making it hard for me, and for all of us. When he said that he didn't want Paul, and only me, I was in my glory, on cloud nine. But because I was supposed to help him continue the alpha line, a part of me went missing when Paul ignored us, and I could see it affected both of us. The incident made me realize that not only did I belong to Seth, but I belonged to Paul too. I was a part of the package with Seth and so was Paul.

"But we're leaving again in a month for a couple weeks." Carlisle smiled, as if he expected us to know what was going on.

"Are you saying that he is going in heat again?" Paul smirked.

Carlisle nodded, "I believe so. When Avery didn't gain success to continue the line, he went through the cycle three more times after that, until he became pregnant. And if I'm correct, the same will go for you."

"How is that? Jake was told that I would only go through it once a year." Seth stood up for a moment.

"Well, from what I have studied, even though you do take on the gene's of a shape shifter that can take on birthing young, you still possess a human cycle as well. So I believe that is what makes you go through the cycle until you do birth a child or children."

"So I'm guessing we amuse you?" Paul chuckled.

"Yes." Carlisle smiled, "even though you are our sworn enemies, I find all living beings amusing."

"Shit!" Seth muttered silently, but with all of us including Carlisle being able to hear the slightest sounds, we heard his regret.

"You will be able to go home in a couple days Seth." Carlisle began walking toward the exit, "so get some rest."

"Thanks Carlisle." We all thanked the doctor before he left and laid next to Seth on his bed.

"Okay…" Seth stared straight ahead, "first things first, we're are definitely going to have to agree that I need to leave again when my hormones kick in again, I don't want to have to be bent over every obstacle just for their pleasure."

Paul and I both laughed at his attempt to explain that he doesn't want to be raped by every member of the pack.

"We will never let that happen, " Paul assured him with a kiss on the forehead.

"But that still doesn't promise you two wont go crazy," He wrapped his arm around my waist while Paul held his waist, "or if I will."

He sighed and nuzzled his nose in my chest, his warm alluring breath pulsing against the fabric of my shirt, "Well that is something we have to get through together. I will not let the shit we've been through repeat itself."

"Jake?" Seth interrupted

"What?"

"Don't swear, it doesn't suit you." He smiled, "it may suit Paul because he such a hothead, but not you"

"I resent that, and I would hardly call shit cursing." Paul pulled Seth in closer in and kissed his neck. "And we're not letting you leave again."

"But I could be a danger to you guys and the pack." Seth insisted.

"No." I held him closer, "there is no way in hell I'm letting you leave us again, it hurts way too much."

"I agree with Jake," Paul insisted, "not especially since I just got you back."

"Okay, but promise you guys wont be pissed off at me if I turn out to be the asshole I was again." Seth chuckled.

"We promise." I replied, Paul nodded in agreement, "now sleep."

"Fine." He smiled and pulled us both in closer and drifted off into sleep.

**Leah's POV**

"Alright, I love you to." I placed the payphone on the receiver before heading back to the waiting room to sit with my mom.

I've been away from Jack, my husband for over a week, and I was beginning to miss him holding me every night, but he understood the situation with Seth. He received the call from Jared letting me know that Seth was in an accident. So Jack insisted I should take a couple weeks off and head down to La Push to be beside my brother. I didn't hesitate.

When I arrived with my mom, we found that Jacob and Paul were still glued to his side. I don't mind, but I still don't like Paul. I've known Paul from our childhood, and to say the least, he was an asshole back then. To find that he was trying to get with my brother pissed me off more. I will always hate the prick, and once I get a word in with my brother, I will make it my mission to make sure they don't end up with each other.

"Leah?" My mom pulled me out of my daze, "the doctor said Seth will be able to come home in a couple of days."

"Cool, can't wait." I stood up and walked to the vending machine to get a drink.

"Why don't you ever wear a shirt?" Sam looked up at me and smiled. "No offense, but every time I see you, Jared, Embry, Paul and Jacob, it seems like none of you own a shirt."

"It's always hot." He smiled and caressed Emily's hair while she slept on his lap.

I giggled. "Umm… okay."

I always had a crush on Sam, but to see him with Emily, I can see that they're both happy with each other. But I couldn't be killed just to look. Especially since he was flaunting it all the time. Besides, him and Emily were expecting a child, and I am definitely not a home wrecker.

I have Jack, and before I jump to conclusions, I think I might be put in the same category as Emily.

'_Damn, I'm hungry.'_

**Paul's POV**

Three days later, and two weeks after Seth was in the hospital, we were signing Seth out of the hospital. I couldn't help but smile. Things were going back to normal, well kind of. Jake still had patrol tonight, and that left some alone time for Seth and I. But his mom and sister would still be around, and I know Leah still hates me. But I won't let that bother me, I have Seth now and she can't come between us.

"Sign here ma'am." The nurse handed the clipboard over to Sue Clearwater for her to sign the last of the papers.

Dr. Cullen gave Seth some painkillers and some advice to keep off his feet as much as possible. Even though Seth's werewolf genes were kicking in and he was healing a lot quicker, he still had to take it easy.

I picked Seth up bridal style and began walking to the exit.

"Paul? He has to leave in a wheelchair." Carlisle entered around the corner with a wheelchair.

"The exit is just right over there." I laughed at the ridiculous rule.

"Either way, please?" Carlisle moved closer.

Seth smiled and put his foot on the floor and sat in the chair. "You can push me if want to." He smirked.

"Gladly." I know he was being sarcastic, but to even be around Seth made it seem to be pointless to become defensive.

"He is making you soft Lahote." Jake whispered.

"Haha, shut up Black."

I offered to drive Seth back along with Jacob in my blue bronco truck, but Sue and Leah insisted. So by the time we reached Seth's grams house, Emily, Seth's grams, and Bella decided to host a dinner in celebration to Seth's recovery, so we are all there.

The dinner went great, until an uncomfortable conversation was brought up. Sue and Leah were demanding all of us to give Seth some room and stay away for a couple days until he was okay.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT GOING TO HELP?" I shouted across the room. "WE'RE HIS FRIENDS, YOU CAN'T ASK US THAT."

"IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER PAUL, I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU NEAR MY BROTHER." Leah shouted back, now in front of me in my face.

"Paul, don't" Seth grabbed my arm.

"But she can't ask me and Jake to stay away from you. That's bullshit." I hugged Seth and tried to calm myself down.

"Leah, it's not a big deal." Sue interrupted, "they can visit."

"No," Jake finally spoke, "we deserve to at least stay here and making sure that Seth is taking care of."

"NO FUCKING WAY." Leah still was screaming at us, "HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU TWO AREN'T FUCKING PLAYING WITH MY BROTHER, HE. DOESN'T. DESERVE. THAT."

"LEAH!" Seth yelled back, "I know you're being a good sister, but you don't make my decisions."

The entire room became silent. No one knew what to say. Seth was still fuming from the shouting match, and he seemed more pissed than all off us. Sam held Emily tightly. Jared and Embry were standing between us, in case I flipped out. Quil was holding Seth's grams to comfort her. And Sue was trying to hold Leah back from swinging at us.

"Get your ass outside!" Seth grabbed Leah and led her outside. "NOW!"

He seemed to be the only one to be able to control her. She pissed him off, and it scared the shit out of her, even me. I couldn't believe that I was seeing this side of Seth; I thought I was the one with the temper.

"JAKE! PAUL!" He signaled us to follow.

"Leah. I know you think I can't think for myself. But for fuck sakes, it's driving me crazy." He walked over to grab Jakes hand, and mine "but you need to understand that I belong to both of them as much as they to me."

"You can't be with both of them." Leah sounded disgusted, "especially Paul."

"I don't care how you feel about Paul, I can't turn him away." He forced a smile towards me, "he needs me."

"Is that what he's telling you?" She continued to glare at me.

"No, it's what I know." He pulled us in closer, "I'm their imprint."

'_Shit, he's going to tell them.'_ I know Sam would be pissed at him revealing this.

"Imprint?" Leah looked confused.

"Sam?" Seth stared at him. He nodded. I knew what he was going to do, and it would make it easier to explain. "Jake? Paul?" We both nodded.

"We'll both do it with you." Jake comforted him, and I agreed.

He grabbed both of our hands and led us to the side of the house to phase. We all removed our clothes and prepared to shift. I could hear Leah's muffled complaints, and couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity.

"Are they going to fuck?"

"Your sister can be so…"

"Don't Paul." Seth smiled while Jake shook his head. "Ready?"

Before he could ask, the adrenaline took over. My spine quivered up and down as I felt my bones grow massively and my skin expand and shift into my fur coat. It used to be more painful, but I become accustomed to it to the point it doesn't even bother me anymore.

Here we were. A grey wolf standing next to a beautiful white-wolf and a huge russet wolf on the other side. I leaned in and licked Seth's nose, and nudge my head against his. Of course Jake upstaged me and licked his whole face and mine, letting out a bark of laughter.

'_Asshole,'_ I couldn't help but chuckle at Jakes immaturity.

"What the hell was that?" Leah shouted.

'_Let's get this over with.' _Seth sighed, _'You guys go first.'_

We nodded and walked ahead of Seth coming into view of everyone.

"Holy shit." Leah began running towards the house, stumbling and rambling to the doorway.

"Leah!" Sam grabbed Leah and stopped her, "that's Paul and Jacob."

"What?' She looked back at us, scared shitless I might add. "What did you do to Seth?"

The moment she started running towards us, ready to charge, Seth came from behind us, letting out a yelp.

"And that's Seth!" Emily chuckled and stood by Leah.

"H-how c-c-can… What?" She looked at Emily with confusion. "What?"

"This is why Seth can't leave. Why Seth is important to the tribe." Sam walked past Leah and stood beside us, "not only does Seth protect the people here, he is also Paul and Jacob's soul mate."

"What? H-how?" Leah still couldn't understand him.

"You guys go and change while I explain it to her." Sam ushered Leah inside along with Sue, Emily and Seth's grams.

We headed back to phase, Seth first, then Jake, then me. The first time I actually saw Seth naked. I must say that I like what I see. _'Nice ass.' _Jake of course was staring too, Seth totally unaware of it too.

"You guys can stop staring." Seth stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. "I can feel your eyes all over me."

"Can't help it." I smiled and grabbed his hips and pulled him closer.

"Get dressed," he smiled and kissed me, "I can feel your boner getting bigger."

"You know you're a tease…" I smiled and pulled my pants back on. "Right Jake?"

"Leave me out of this." He chuckled.

"You both go commando?"

"Only for you babe." I chuckled and pulled him in for a hug.

"Don't call me babe, everyone calls me babe and it annoys me."

"Fine pup." Jake hugged him now.

"Not that either." He smiled.

"Fine babe." I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me while he let out a deep sigh.

**Jacob's POV**

We entered the house again, Leah still looking mind-boggled about the situation. We passed the whole conversation that was taking place and went straight to Seth's room. I could tell Leah was still trying to grasp the idea of her brother turning into a beautiful white-wolf that belonged to two guys; one she didn't mind, and one she despised.

"I have to do patrols." I was disappointed that Sam laid the time slot on me, but I had to do my job first. "I love you."

"Love you to," Seth held me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Nuh-uh, I want a better kiss then that." I pressed my lips against his warm plump ones, licking his bottom, allowing both of our tongues to collide and stroke against each other then finally letting go for a breath. "That's better."

"Alright," he began to blush again, "now go. I'll be here when you get back."

I nodded and headed out the door to be joined by Quil.

**Seth's POV**

"Still got that boner huh?" I couldn't help but laugh at Paul's constant need to get it up.

"Haha, yeah! But I know someone who could help me with that." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit on his lap and began nipping my neck.

"Paul. I'm supposed to be taken it easy." I know he was becoming a hormonal teenager, but I figured I would tease him before I would decide if I wanted to give him what he wanted, "besides, everyone is still downstairs."

"I don't care." He continued to run his tongue along my neck then up to my jawline and onto my lips, "I think you owe me. Besides, I'll take it easy."

"Do I …" before I could finish what I was going to say, he shoved his tongue in my mouth, making both of our tongues collide and dance with passion, "P-Paul…"

"Please baby?" He continued to place kisses all over my neck sending shivers all over my body, "I need you, and I know you need me."

"Just don't call me baby." My hand was gripping his hair and I began to slightly move my ass across his clothed arousal.

"I can't promise you that," he smirked and pulled me up to lay on the bed. "Fuck, you taste good."

I giggled. "Just wait till you get my clothes off."

"and there's the invitation…" he chuckled and started unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them off.

"At least lock the door first." I pulled away for a moment. The last thing I wanted was for someone other than Jake to walk in on us.

"Fine." He raced to switch the lock on the doorknob and pushed the dresser in front of the door.

"I said lock the door, not barricade it." I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss before he started pulling my shirt over my head.

I began unbuttoning his jeans while he pulled off his shirt. He pressed his heated body against me, kissing my neck and grinding our groins together, making me approach a painful erection. I began pulling my boxers down, but he stopped me, putting his hand over mine and pushing it away so he could take over the task. By the time he pulled my boxers off to expose my seven-inch erection, he had his off already and began stoking both of our cocks together. His heated member pressed against mine sent an indescribable passion of lust all over my body. I began bucking my hips from the sensation of his sweaty palm groping and entwining our bodies to mesh in passion.

"P-Paul please…" I moaned for him to make more contact.

"What baby? What?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"Don't t-tease me, just t-take me..."

He smiled and gripped my ass cheek and my neck, rubbing his cock against mine causing friction and an uncomfortable but yet alluring feeling. I squeezed one of his ass cheeks then slapping it.

"Shit… baby you're demanding aren't you?" He sat up and stared at me with the lust etched in his eyes, "do you have any condoms?"

"In the drawer in the night stand." He reached over and pulled out the lube and condoms, tearing open the wrapper and sliding the condom over his 9-inch erection. Then spreading the lube over his fingers.

"You get right down to… Shhhhiiiitttt…" before I could finished my sentence, he inserted his finger in my entrance.

"You know it baby." He chuckled.

After a few strokes, he inserted another digit making me flinch for a moment before he continued the rhythm. His hand wrapped around my cock and started stroking me into a sensational state. I was finally adjusting to his motions in my ass when he pushed another finger in.

"F-fuuuuccckkkk…" my hips started rotating and grinding against Paul's grasp.

"You ready babe?"

I nodded and bit my bottom lip, hoping that I could prepare myself for what was about to happen next. Before I could catch another breath, he pushed the head of his throbbing member into my tight entrance.

"I'll go in slow and let me know when you're ready to take it up a notch." I nodded and gripped the pillow with both hands.

He lifted my legs onto his shoulders and pushed another couple inches in. The pain was soon overtaken with pleasure when he finally pushed his whole erection in. His cock settled inside me, letting me adjust. I nodded for him to continue. His thrusts began slow, making me thirst for more. Every thrust came faster and harder, making our heated desires collide instantaneously. I moaned every time he hit the sweet spot, and when he discovered the point, he continuously aimed for it, sending me to call out his name lustfully.

"Paul…. Fuck… Paul…"

"That's right," he continued to pant and pushing deeper into me, "say my name…"

"Fuck… it feels so good…" I squeezed his neck while he leaned in to kiss me and thrust harder into oblivion. "Paul… I-I think… "

I began stroke my neglected hard on, when he leaned back and continued to thrust and removing my hand and started caressing with his motion, causing me to feel the sensational quivers in my body.

"I-I'm g-gonna…." I clenched my body and pulled Paul in closer, letting my seed shoot across both of our chests. It caused me to squeeze his cock and bring him closer to his orgasm.

"F-fuck…." He shot his head back after releasing his climax with the continuous movements inside me, then collapsing onto my sweaty chest and the sticky substances between us started rubbing and smearing across both of our chests. He pulled out and laid next to me.

"Fuck babe, that was amazing." He exclaimed still panting while I began wiping his chest off.

I was going to wipe it on a towel, but he grabbed my hand and licked it swallowing the remains. "You taste so damn good."

"You know you're nasty right?" I chuckled and laid on his shoulder again, "but I can work with nasty."

"Let's get you cleaned up, and let you get some sleep." He stood up and grabbed the towel I was going to use to wipe us both off. Then moving the dresser away from the door and unlocking it.

"You're going?" I stood up to pull my boxers on.

"No. Of course not, I'm going to get us something to drink," He pulled me in for another kiss, "after that, I can see we both need a drink."

"Not out there, they probably heard us." I closed the door again before he could walk out to the crowd that most likely heard what we were doing; "I have a couple bottles of water in my closet…. Thankfully."

He chuckled and grabbed one each for the both of us and laid with me again. Before I could even start a conversation, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep and a last thought.

'_I wonder if Jake would be okay with what we just did? I hope.'_

**A/N: I hope this chapter done you pleasure. LOL. But yes, let me know what you think. Review because it does give me motivation to continue. Hmmm… anything else…. Nope. Until next time…**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	11. Chapter 10: Perks Of A Female Alpha

** Of A Female Alpha**

**A/N: This one took forever to write, but I hope you guys like it.**

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language. Contains M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

'_**Seth's wolf's thoughts'**_

'_Seth's thoughts'_

**Seth's POV**

I'm on patrol because I stink? I have never felt so insulted in my life… and to make shit worse, I had to be out here by myself while the whole pack eased back and relaxed under the comfort of their homes. _Yeah, one of the quirks of being a female alpha in heat._ This was the stupid reason I was running the boundary lines that separated us from the rest of the world- because I stunk. So I could spread my odor all across the forest air, and be alone. I had to admit, I was fucking horny all of the time, and I wasn't allowed near the pack again, with the exception of Paul and Jacob, who I had to constantly fuck every night to make the urges die down. I mean… I'm not complaining about the whole getting laid and the constant threesomes every night, but the fact that I was being used to the advantage of my ability to drive leeches away, seemed fucking ridiculous.

It was less then a week ago when Carlisle called me and let me know that they were leaving for a couple weeks, and that only meant one thing. My heat cycle was about to begin, how he knew it before me, I will never know. I informed Sam about the situation and mistakenly explained that Carlisle and his family won't be able to withstand the constant stench I would be giving off, Hench giving the alpha the idea to send me on patrols all alone, knowing I wouldn't be harmed, and they could take a break. _I know! Fucking stupid right?_

The fact that my scent was starting to trigger the pack members to go berserk and highly unsustainable, it gave Emily the idea to drown out the scent by insisting they continuously sniff various herbs and spices. Except Jake and Paul, they, I mean all three of us were ordered by Sam to screw like jackrabbits to get me through the cycle faster. Once again… not complaining about that either, but my ass still hurts. Jake can be a very passionate, loving romanticist person when it comes to making love to me. Paul treats me like a king, or like his queen, or whatever you want to call it, but my point is he makes sure my needs comes first. But the heat cycle had drove them to the extremes of raging wild animals competing to please me the most, and having the roughest sex I've ever experienced. Which leads to why were staying at Paul's for the rest of the month, the loud screaming and moaning in our heat of the moment, made my mom, sister, grams, and Billy uncomfortable, and me embarrassed.

If you're wondering how Jake felt when he came back from patrols after Paul and my first time together. He was disappointed, but only of the fact we didn't wait for him, and that's what started our highly anticipated sex drives. It was like a few horny teenage boys experiencing for the first time in the lustful habit, every time. Because that's how it felt, every time it felt like the first time.

'_Seth?' _A familiar voice that belonged to the newest recruit Brady calling out to me. _'Sam said you can go home now, we're having a pack meeting and Paul and Jake will update you when they return.'_

'_Is it safe for you to be out here Brady?'_ I questioned the young male, seeing how Jake and Paul would tear him to shreds if he came close to me.

'_It doesn't affect us of the lower level as much as those of higher power such as Sam, Jared and Quil.' _I was now aware that he was further from me, keeping a couple mile distance from me, _'that's why I'm making this quick. I have to go, I'm picking up your scent and I would like to keep my balls attached for the remainder of my life.'_

I chuckled and began making my way to Paul's house. _'It wouldn't be just you balls they would pulverize.'_ It was the truth; poor Brady wouldn't stand a chance if he let his wolf take over. None of the pack would stand a chance, maybe Sam and Jared, but they wouldn't come near me.

I arrived to the house that I kind of called home now, Paul has been bugging Jake and I for the past week to move in with him, but I'm not ready for it… I think. I really do love both of them, but I feel like I owe them more than just being there's, they have been nothing but good to me, and I can't push the thought of actually hurting them. I've done it before, and I couldn't help but feel like shit for the way I pushed them both out of my life before giving them the chance, and treating Paul like he's worthless, but in my defense, my wolf played a part in that.

'_**Give them a family'**_

'_Shit! You're back?'_ I hissed to the female alpha that shared my thoughts.

'_**I never left. Look Seth, I know have been persuasive for you to mate with Jacob, but I know how much they both love you, and I can't break a rare imprint. So… give them what they both want.'**_

'_A family? But how would I know if they wanted a family, what if just one wants a family or none… or worse… both?'_

'_**Well… you can give both of them a family…'**_

'_How?'_

'_**I'll let you figure that out…' **_I sighed and thought about it. _**'Oh! And Seth? Don't shut me out again, you're going to need me throughout the birthing process.'**_

'_Yeah… How is that going to work anyways? A cesarean birth?'_

'_**I'll tell you when it comes to it.'**_

I continued to ponder the idea of becoming a parent. What would the kid call me? Mom? Dad? Who would be the father? Who wanted to be the father? I guess it was time to discus this. But first, I was on dinner duty, cooking for Jake and Paul was like literally cooking for an army, I swear they inhale the food before they have a chance to chew it.

"Hey sexy…" Paul chuckled entering through the front door. Letting Jake's hand go to hold me from behind while I stood at the stove. "I almost gave Jake a blowjob waiting for you to get home."

"Why didn't you?" I chuckled and walked to the fridge to pull out the eggs. "That would actually be… Hot."

Jake smiled, "yeah why didn't you? I know you would've liked it."

"You'd be asking me to all the time then," Paul walked over to sit on the stool next to Jake by the counter. "Damn you're clingy."

"Shut up Paul." Jake gave him a smirk before realizing I was making something to eat, "breakfast for dinner?"

"No… I didn't get to eat breakfast yet…" I flipped the bacon and poured a glass of orange juice. "Since I had to practically let you two sleep while I had to go alone on my patrols."

"Babe?" Jake stood up, "we said we would go with you."

I sighed, "Yeah I know, but you guys finally get a break and a rest, so I figured I could at least do this for the pack." I tiptoed to give him a kiss, "I just needed my daily dose of bitching."

"Well you go lay you precious ass down and Jake and I will finish cooking for you." Paul picked me up bridal style and walked me over the two twin sized mattresses pushed together in the living room. "Just relax babe, we got you."

'_Damn I'm lucky.'_

I sprawled out on the bed as Paul turned on the TV and handed the remote and kissed me on the forehead. I gave him one of my 'trying to be cute' smiles; it must have worked because he gave me the compliment. I pulled the duvet over me and scanned through the channels, inhaling the aroma of the hot breakfast being cooked for me at this evening hour. Half and hour later, they both brought me a plate of food while they sat next to me and ate their food.

"We need to get another couch and a bigger bed for the house." I scanned the room realizing that it was just the beds, a small couch and the TV in the living area. "We're living like bachelors."

"Well when and if you move in babe, I will make sure to get some furniture." Paul chuckled and took a bite of his toast. "Are you going to be moving in with me? I mean both you and Jake… I would love it if you both would."

I swallowed what I was chewing and dusted the crumbs off my lap "Ughmm… that's what I wanted to talk to both of you about… along with a few other things. But we will discuss the living situation after were done discussing the most important things."

"Like?" Jake rested his hand on my waist and kissed my neck.

"Family." I brought up this subject to assure where we stand with this. "Like if you both want a family and who would be a part of it."

"What do you mean who would be a part of it?" Paul moved closer to me setting his plate on the chair beside the bed and resting his other hand on my lap.

"Do you guys want a family? Like…" I reviewed both of their expressions, and I could see that they were just as confused as much as me, "having kids?"

"Of course, I always wanted a family with kids and the person I love, and when I heard that we could have one, I became more ecstatic." Paul smiled, "but that's only if you want to and if and when you're ready."

"I agree with Paul." Jake added, "I always wanted a big family, I want kids, I'm ready for kids… but that's if you want them and when you're ready. The last thing want to do is to pressure you into something you might not be ready for."

"Do you want to have a family with us?" Paul stared into my eyes for a hopeful answer.

"I do, but that brings us to my next concern." I paused and let out a deep sigh, "who would be the father? How would it be decided who gets the chance to umm… be a part of the conceiving process?"

They both chuckled at my confusion, and they knew it upset me that they were mocking my concerns.

"As much as we both love you, that would be your decision." Jake pressed his face against my left cheek, kissing me and comforting me. "We both would be glad to be the dad to your kids, even if Paul is the birth father, I will still consider them mine too, and I assure you that Paul feels the same if the situation were in my favor."

I turned my attention to Paul.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way… you could have a whole shit load of babies with Jake and I would still tell them to call me dad." He gave me the most convincing smile, "I'm just glad that we have you, and nothing can change that."

I crawled across the bed and reached for the small box labeled 'Trojan' and stood up by the bed while they looked at me confused, then quickly changing to lust, both grinning ear to ear. "I don't think we will need these anymore then… right?"

"Are you sure babe?" Jake stood up beside me, "we're not pressuring to do anything."

"We can wait as long as you want Seth." Paul was now standing beside me.

"Yeah." I dropped the condoms into the trash. "I'm ready for whatever comes my way, and if that means I get to have a real family with the both of you, then I guess whoever's jizz gets there first…" I chuckled at the idea, of course they smirked, "will be my baby daddy."

The both laughed and kissed each side of my cheeks, then Jake spoke, "You know your outspoken, yet sexy personality makes this all worth it."

"Who knows," Paul held both of his hands on my waist, "we both could knock you up at the same time."

"Shut up Paul…" I couldn't help but smile, but Paul was right, I heard of a woman birthing twins with two different dads. Mainly because the chick was a slut, but in my exception, the guys I'm with know about each other. "I love you guys."

"Love you too." The both agreed.

"Okay… The next topic… the living situation." I sighed, but it needed to be said. "I think we do need to move in together." The both nodded. "If we are going to raise a family, we need to be together."

"I agree." Paul lifted me for a hug. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright, enough of that, I want to finish my food since I am hungry, then we can relax and watch a movie." I crawled back on the bed when Jake smacked my ass. "Ow… fuck that hurt Jake."

He laughed while I rubbed it to ease the pain. "I can think of something else we can do…"

"I know…" I took a bite of my food, "but I need the energy, and so do you guys."

They stood beside the bed, giving each other a mysterious grin.

"You both are horny bastards you know that?" I giggled at their determination, "if you guys even try it, I will so cut you off all day tomorrow."

I finished eating while they went for seconds. So I lay on the bed in the comforter and watched a movie and let my stomach settle. I had to get ready for another wild night.

**Paul's POV**

Damn! Seth looks so damn sexy tonight. Cuddled up in the blanket with nothing but a pair of summer swim shorts that hugged his beautiful bubbled ass… and that tantalizing smell… a hint of strawberries covered with caramel and chocolate. So fucking tasteful and _mine_… well…_ ours_. I couldn't help but stare and lift the blankets to grope his thigh. He watched my hand grip his ass, and began stroking my thigh and staring at me with lust and ecstasy written all of his face. I leaned down and began kissing his side down to his torso, pulling the string of his shorts and sliding my hands down to pull off the clothing that separated my lips from his bare skin. By the time Seth's shorts flew over my head, Jake joined us, displaying the most fucking hottest sight I've ever seen. Jake's tongue flicking Seth's, and then diving in for the hottest kiss I've ever seen.

It was my turn to pleasure our baby boy. I gripped his seven-inch cock at the base and stroked while licking the precum and swallowing whatever substances he was giving to me. My tongue glided along his shaft, causing him to buck his hips and squeezing Jake's biceps then treading his fingers through my scalp. I gorged my mouth over his hard on, taking every inch until he pushed against the back of my throat.

Before I could finish, he pushed me onto my back and leaned forward to kiss me, pressing his heated lips against mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth, then moving down and sucking on one of my nipples and resting his chest against the pulsating bulge in my shorts, aching to be released. His bare chest was rubbing my clothed dick, and licking my abs making me moan and bite my bottom lip. Jake's lips met mine, shoving his tongue while our wet muscles danced in ecstasy. Seth then leaned slightly forward, groping his hands up and down my chest causing me to moan and whimper, then slowly reaching down to unbutton my shorts, resulting in my nine inch cock to spring out and splash his face with my precum, wiping it with his finger, then licking it. I couldn't handle it, Jake invading my mouth and Seth hovering over my throbbing hard on, they both fucking knew what they were doing, and I wasn't appreciating how they were teasing me. Seth practically yanked my shorts off, eager to reveal my naked body before him, licking his lips before flicking the tip of my hard on with his tongue, gripping the base with his smooth hand. Then wrapping his wet raspberry lips around the head and taking inch by inch slowly before it disappeared fully into his mouth, causing me to buck my hips as soon as he pulled back up to go back down. Jake still nipping my neck. I brushed my fingers through Seth's hair, gripping as he took me further into ecstasy, bobbing his head up and down. It didn't take me long to release my seed in his mouth. I thought he would of spit, but he swallowed me whole, and licked his lips before standing up.

He pulled me away from Jake's grasp and down on top of him as we landed on the bed. I continued to push my lips against his, sliding my tongue in his mouth rubbing against his. The heat was unbearable, our members groped against each other as I began motioning up and down on top of him while Jake began stroking his cock enjoying the view we had to offer. I grabbed Seth's nice round ass in one hand while the other gripped his neck, biting his bottom lip then licking him down to his neck. I kissed it a couple times, trying my best not to bite down on his sweaty heated flesh, but I did, sucking as he moaned and bucked back, gripping my ass and pulling me closer into him.

"F-fuck P-Paul…" I wanted to be inside him, and I was hoping he wanted the same thing, but I would only if he asked me to. "I-I-I…. Fuuuccckkk…." He continued to moan and wrap his legs around me.

"W-what is i-it babe?" I looked at his face, high off of the pleasure he was showing me, fuck it was hard to contain myself. I was still licking his neck and jawline, gripping his ass, feeling the heat and sticky pleasure of our members rubbing against each other.

"T-take m-me Paul, take me…"

"You s-sure babe?" I wanted to make sure he was ready.

"P-please…"

"You wanna go first babe?" I looked back at Jake biting his lip, still massaging his dick and nodding and moving forward.

"J-just somebody f-fuck m-me already…" Seth cried out and jerked his head back. I never thought he could turn me on even more, but he did. Fuck, if I was still the greedy bastard I was well known for, I wouldn't have gave Jake the option to go first.

"I'll stretch him, and you can take em?" I asked Jake while he was preparing his nine-inch cock, lathering it with lube.

I spread some lube over my fingers before inserting the first into his entrance. He gripped the sheets into his hands, then I pushed the second in, scissoring them to open and relax the muscles, he screamed out in more pleasure, so I pushed a third in, creating a back and forth motion, while Jake leaned in kissing the other side of his neck, sucking and making his mark. I told Jake he was ready, and he didn't hesitate. He moved closer and began flicking his dicking up and down, teasing Seth's puckered hole before pushing in inch by thick inch, causing Seth to squint his face in pain, then changing his expressions from pain to pleasure as soon as Jake reached his sweetspot. He pulled out and pushed back inside of Seth, each thrust making him cry out his name, then picking up the pace while I began thrusting Seth's cock while his legs rested on Jake's shoulders. Moments later, Jake released his seed into Seth, causing him to buck in a quick motion before slowing the pace to rest on his back while Jake leaned onto Seth's chest, drenched in sweat.

"You're turn." Seth exclaimed, panting heavily.

"You sure Seth? I mean… I would love to, but can you handle another one."

"I'm sure," He sat up and pulled me towards him, leaning my back against Jake's heated bare chest. Seth applied some lube on his hands and applied it on my dick, then rubbing more on his entrance before sitting on it. I usually would be bothered that a sweaty dude was pulsating in sweat behind me, but it felt fucking awesome, and Seth was intensifying it with every bounce he made up and down on my dick. Jake began kissing my neck while we both rubbed against his bare body, cupping Seth's ass cheeks in both hands as he continued to ride me.

"I-I… I'm gonna…" Seth began moaning, while Jake began stroking Seth's dick, before we both reached the point of ecstasy. "F-fuck…." I bucked my hips before shooting my seed inside of him, while he began to shoot his cum out onto our abs and chests, making us collapse on the bed. I pulled out of him; all three of us panting while Seth lay between us, and gasping in approval.

"Wow…" still trying to catch his breath, "it just keeps getting better." He glanced at Jake and I, smiling before pulling both of us closer to him. So we both held him

I smiled and leaned into kiss Seth's forehead. A moment I'm sure that Jake would even want to freeze. Seth fell asleep before ten minutes even passed, snugged in my arms, and Jake's rested on his hips. I leaned in for another kiss the same time Jake did.

"Paul?" Jake whispered to me. I looked at him and waited for him to continue. "Have you ever thought about marriage?"

The question came to shock me. "I do, but… it's not even legal, and I don't even think it would be even possible for both of us to be married to Seth… as much as I want to."

"I know," He sighed, "but my dad spoke about a tribe ceremony that binds us with our imprints, and I don't think we'd be an exception. I mean… its well respected by the council, and I want to always belong to both of you."

"So do I," I thought for a moment, "but would it be permitted for us? Would the council and the pack approve?"

"Why not? They're okay with both of us with Seth, I think they'd be okay if we wanted to make it official." Jake smiled.

"Yeah… you're probably right." I smiled, "so do you think we should ask him about it?"

"Yeah…" Jake laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. "Paul?"

"Hmm?"

"Just think… one of us could be a dad soon."

I smiled. "I hope."

"Me to."

**A/N: Okay, I know the ending of this chapter is kind of lame and corny, but I figure I would throw that in. I hope this chapter done you good, it took forever to write. So please… Review and let me know how I'm doing. Remember… constructive criticism and positive feedback helps a lot.**

**I hope you guys checked out my other story "Through the Pain." I want to know what you guys thought about… if that's not asking too much. LOL.**

**I know I said I was going to wait until I finished this one, but another idea came to me and I'm writing that one too. It's about an OMC that meets the wolf pack, and that's all I will say for now. So…. Until Next Time **

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	12. Chapter 11: Scared Of Lonely

**11. Scared Of Lonely**

**A/N: I feel like I disappointed the readers for the last chapter. So I apologize for rushing that one, and for it coming out sloppy. As for this one… I had a serious case of writers block, and when I began writing this chapter, it began with Seth's last patrol, then being attacked by a vampire, but it seemed too cliché, so I rewrote it, and I am satisfied with the result, and I am hoping you will be too. So please… review, since they seem to be coming less.**

Note: This is rated M for the language and Lemons. Contains M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Seth's POV**

Beyond anyone's belief, mine was passing the yonder. My life seems so surreal at the point. It scares me, but I'm willing to go in full throttle with it. Jake couldn't be more caring and open minded to my past. Paul had a hard time coping with it, he wanted to find this guy that hurt me, and _beat the shit out of him_, in his words.

It's been a week now and my break from patrols is coming to an end tomorrow. I explained my previous relationship with my ex Michael Larose. It only lasted about six months, and through the entire time span, he cheated on me at least twice a week. But that was in part my fault, I knew about it around three months into it, and I stayed hoping I could change him. But the more I tried changing him, the more I changed, mainly because I was deeply in love with the guy. I know stupid… but I'm kind of scared of lonely.

The day I was set out for my patrols, Sam told me that I can take a break for a week, and the pack will take on their regular patrols. So I'm sitting here at my grams, catching up with my sister, grams and mom. They've been missing me ever since I took on the task of being in a relationship with my two wolves. _I know. I can't even wrap my mind around it._ For some reason… ever since Paul and Jake brought up the thought of a ceremony that would, somewhat, make our relationship official in everyone's eyes; marriage. Well everyone seems to be pushing the idea of going for it. Especially my grams, but I'm still not sure of it. I still don't know what's holding me back, but I'm glad the guys have been giving me time to think about it.

Emily is six months into her pregnancy. She told Sam the day we returned and the day before I got into an accident. Of course he was excited when he heard the news, and he's been rebuilding the guest room as a nursery, and Emily hasn't stopped glowing. Her belly is getting bigger, and the pack seems to be ecstatic to be welcoming the first wolf child to OUR big family. Which also has been leading to their constant questioning about when I was going to be… adding to the family tree. And to tell the truth, I'm not sure myself.

I began to recall in history, that no one knew that Avery was expecting; he wasn't even showing… he didn't even show the regular symptoms such as morning sickness or moodiness. The only thing that made it questionable, but by now not much… was his appetite. But all shape shifters have a big appetite, so that even made it hard to believe. Which brings to my questionable appetite, I haven't really picked up the eating habits like a wolf until a couple days ago, and I'm glad no one has noticed. So I called Carlisle and asked for a private ultrasound to figure this out, so I'm meeting him at the hospital and he's taking me to his house along with Bella and my sister Leah to find out.

But I have two excuses to be accompanied by Bella and to meet the rest of Carlisle's family. Bella apparently is dating one of them, Edward Cullen, a vampire. I'm not sure how to feel about it, my best friend is dating the enemy, and I'm going for a check-up with one of them. She explained how they're vegans, and how he is able to control himself around her. So I asked her how long she was going to lead this on, knowing that he is immortal. She didn't answer. So I asked her if she was going to turn into one, again no answer. Which is why I have to do a lot of convincing to the rest of the Cullen's that this could break the treaty and I don't want to end up having to fight them and killing my best friend.

"Seth, I still think we should have the pack nearby when we go see the Cullen's for your… ultrasound." Leah suggested, giggling at the fact that she would never thought in her life that her kid brother would have to find out if he is pregnant.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I agreed, "I blame you Leah."

"For what?" She smiled.

"You're the one who cursed me and said not to come back pregnant, and he we are." Grams and my mom laughed at our conversation while Leah did a spit-take with her tea. "Sure laugh it up… but at least I know I have three babysitters when or if it happens."

My mom smiled and leaned forward and place her hand on mine, "of course I will watch my grandbabies, but honestly…" she smirked, "I thought it would be Leah to be the first one to… umm… carry?"

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered.

"Either way it happens Seth," grams finally spoke, "we'll all be here for you and the kids."

"But doesn't it just weird you guys out?" I took a sip of the lemonade I was given. "It scares the shit out of me."

"Language!" My mom nudged my shoulder, "and yes. It does, but after learning the history and legends, I come to understand it more… kind of."

"So who would be your baby daddy?" Leah chuckled sipping her tea, trying to give an innocent look. "Jake or Paul?"

I paused. I really wouldn't know, and I'm embarrassed to tell them, but I have to eventually. "Umm… I don't know."

Grams practically slammed her cup on the table, "Seth? You don't know who is going to be fathering your… children?"

I shook my head hesitantly. "Well it came to our conclusion that we didn't care who would be the dad, and whoever it was, we would all take care of them. We are, umm… kind of immune to sickness' and neither of us have slept around."

"You know they both could be?" Leah continued to smile.

"Yeah," I sighed, embarrassed that we were even discussing this, "I was kind hoping for it, get it all done in one shot."

Leah bellowed back and laughed, "you are something little brother. Who would've thought that my little brother was a slut?"

"Shut up Leah." I shoved her, causing her to fall off of her chair. "I'm not a slut, I just happen to have TWO. Count it, Two, guys that want to be with me."

"Okay, okay, you two settle down now." Grams stood up and began clearing the table, "and don't call your brother that Le, it's the imprint thing."

"Yeah, dumbass." I pulled her up from the floor, and of course she was still laughing.

"Quit the name-calling you two." Mom began helping grams.

"Fine. But I have to go, the guys will be home soon, and we have to go to a pack meeting at Sam and Emily's. So I will ask them to accompany us when I see Carlisle." I gave everyone a hug before leaving.

"Love you." They all said in unison.

"Love you too."

I hated having to be home alone. But I guess I will have to get used of this, unless my sister convinces Jack to move closer. I do miss my sister's constant attention. I miss a normal life sometimes, but that's far from reality. I miss the late night_ talks_ with Bella. But that seems even impossible now she's with Edward. Ever since I've moved back to La Push, a lot has changed, I've lost friendships, but I guess you can say that I have gained a couple too. Well one… Emily.

"SETH!" Paul shouted from outside. I looked out the kitchen window to see him and Jake walking towards the house in their cutoff shorts and shirtless chests. "COME ON BABE! WE HAVE TO GO TO SAM AND EMILY'S FOR THE MEETING."

"I'M COMING." I shouted back and slid on my shoes. "JUST A SEC."

I didn't bother locking the door, knowing how safe it was to leave the house unattended for a couple hours. Besides everyone knew Paul's reputation, so no one would dare to test his temper. Paul and Jake were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, smiling and holding out a hand each for me to grab.

We finally reached Sam and Emily's after ten minutes of conversing about patrols, and my visit with my family. Making it my best attempt not to mention anything about me seeing Carlisle. I would tell them when everyone showed up. I don't know how, and I'm nervous of Jake and Paul's reaction, but maybe the reason to my excuse to see him, will soften the blow.

"Seth?" Emily opened the door and maneuvered her belly around the door and through the thresh hold. "I missed you."

"Hey Em," I gave her a hug and pulled back to glimpse at her belly, "wow Em, I can't believe how big you're getting."

She blushed and patted my shoulder, "well you'll be next." She gave a smile to Jake and Paul and waddled back into the house. I sighed in annoyance to the comment, it seems to be the catch phrase of the month. Like some elder telling you that you're next at a wedding. I could only wish I could tell them the same thing at a funeral. I know, harsh, but honest.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Paul asked me pulling me out of my daze.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I walked in to see Sam, Emily, Jared, Embry, and Quil crowded around the kitchen table eating all the baked goods Emily had prepared. "Hi guys."

They all stood up and walked towards me, "Hey Seth," then they stopped to look at Paul and Jake standing beside me. They nodded for them to continue, each reaching for a hug.

"It's nice to see you Seth," Jared handed me a brownie.

"Ugh…" I pushed the desert away, "sorry, no offense to your baking Em, but lately I can't stand eating anything in the chocolate category."

"Muffin then?" Quil asked handing me a blueberry muffin.

"Thanks." I took a bite and sat on Jake's lap seeing how there was a lack of chairs. "So what's the meeting about?"

"Oh! Yes." Sam stood up from the stool and lifted Emily to stand up from his lap. "The baby. I know this has nothing to do with the pack, but we want to discuss something that has to do with my role as alpha." He paused and looked at Jake and I. "I wanted you all here because I want to step down from my position to be with Emily more, which brings me to ask this important question."

It was an awkward silence. Jared looked like he saw a ghost, Embry's expression was blank, Quil just continued to stuff his mouth with whatever was left of the sweets. Paul held my hand sitting next to me and took a big swallow of whatever was in his mug. Jake was the one I couldn't figure out, he just rested his head in my shoulder while he held me closer on his lap and hiding his face into my neck. "Who will be taken over for you then?" I finally asked the question I was sure everyone wanted to know.

"I wanted to ask Jake." Everyone gave a silent gasp while Jake just looked worried. "I know this is a lot to ask you, but I was hoping you could take over until the baby is at least a year, or if you…" he looked at me and sighed, "and Seth have a child."

I guess I looked more shocked than Jake now. But recalling what topic I had to bring up for discussion, I didn't say anything.

"Look Jake? Before you answer, I want to say something first." Jake waited for me to continue while Sam sat down again with curiosity written all over his face. "I called Dr. Cullen," before any could jump to conclusion, "before you guys say something, I have an explanation. I've… been not feeling like myself, and seeing how Carlisle deals with more of the supernatural, I feel it's best to go see him and find out what's wrong with me."

"Are you okay Seth?" Paul caressed my hand in concern, "I haven't noticed anything wrong with you, and I'm sorry if we haven't been around as much as we should."

"Me too." Jake added.

"Yes… I'm sure I'm fine you guys." I smiled hoping it could at least convince them I was sure, "the reason I'm telling you guys is because I wanted you guys to be there and keep guard, seeing how the council wouldn't approve, I figured you guys being there would make it less… of a hassle for them."

"Of course." Sam answered quickly while holding Emily close. "Do you have an idea of what could be wrong? I mean you're a shifter, so you shouldn't be ill."

"Well… umm… yeah." I shifted uncomfortably, "Dr. Cullen suggested an ultrasound?" hoping they would get the idea of what I was getting at.

The room was silent. It was like the intensity could choke me to death, I was freaking out from no response from anyone. "Say something. Someone."

"Are you serious?" Jake looked at me shock. I nodded.

"Really?" Paul places his hands on my lap.

"Yes. He told me it could be possible now. That is why one of them, the one who has visions, umm… Alice I believe her name is, said that her vision became blurry for the next couple of days when she realized that it had something to do with us. So Leah and Bella offered to come with me when I meet Carlisle at the hospital and then to the Cullen's for the ultrasound while you guys wait outside and guard."

"No!" Paul interrupted, "we want to be in with you when you see him, and the pack waits close by." He demanded and Jake nodded in agreement.

I scanned the rest of the room to see if the rest of them felt the same way. Each of them nodded. "Okay. It's settled. So this brings me to Sam's question again."

"Do you guys want me to?" He looked at both Paul and I.

"If you do Jake, I'm sure that we will both stand behind your decision." I looked back at Paul and he smiled and nodded.

"What about you guys?" He then asked Jared, Quil and Embry.

"Of course," Jared added.

"We're here for you bro." Embry smiled and shook his hand.

"Wait!" I stood up, "what about Brady, Collin and Peter's answer? Where are they anyways?"

"We're here!" Brady walked in as the two others followed. "Sorry we're late, Peter is still trying to get used of running the perimeters."

"Shit!" Sam stood up and shook his head, "I'm sorry boys, I forgot you guys were on patrol."

"Don't sweat it Sam, we're still trying to wrap our heads around being part of the pack." Collin added.

"Just don't let it happen again" Brady joked.

While Sam explained the entire conversation to the three pups, Jake and Paul pulled me to the couch to talk. I laid across Jake's lap while my legs rested on Paul's

"So…" Paul sighed, "You might be expecting?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. _WE_ actually."

"Can we talk about this marriage thing then?" Jake asked shuffling his hand through my hair, "I still think we should."

"I want to, but I don't… It's just hard to decide."

"You don't want to belong to us?" Jake asks concerned, burrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You see; it's that word- Belong- I hate that. I mean…" I paused to rethink the words I wanted to say without offended about it. "I want it to be… more of a dedication than belonging?"

The both nodded in an agreement. "What about your parents Paul? I haven't met them yet? Do they even know about us?"

He adjusted his shorts and shuffled for more comfort, "yes actually, my mom called last night and explained that they were in Seattle and they wanted to stop by and visit before they headed up to Canada to travel."

"So we get to meet them?" I tried my best not to sound too excited. But the fact that I only know Billy, and he hardly talks to me much now, I was more of nervous than excited. "Do they even know about us?"

"I told my mom, and she broke the news to my dad. Of course he was pissed, but after explaining about the whole imprint thing, he understood. But what they both have a hard time understanding is the fact that you can still give us a family. They're kind of disgusted." I swallowed the lump in my throat while he still rubbed my lap, "but they'll come around Seth, don't worry, they still want to meet you."

"What about me?" Jake muttered, "your dad never did like me because of my dad. Did you tell him about me?" Jake sounded upset, I was curious of the story behind the feud of their fathers, but more interested if Paul' honesty was dedicated fully.

"I told him everything. I told them that you both were living with me, and that we were talking about taking our relationship to another level with marriage." He explained and took a drink of the juice that Emily handed him.

"Cool," was all I could say.

"The boys all agree with you being alpha." Sam placed his hand on Jake's shoulder.

I planned on driving with Leah and Bella over to the hospital, but Paul insisted on driving Jake and I to meet Carlisle. Which made everything seem to be a commotion, with two other vehicles following us. Once again, I'm sandwiched between them, and my only complaint is the body heat. They both to seem to always forget, and never fail to become offended whenever I push them away or sometimes choose to stay behind whenever we travel. To solve the problem again, I reached over and opened both windows of the bronco.

"Can't help that I'm hot pup…" Jake gave a cocky grin. Paul chuckles from the side.

"Really? This old joke." I changed the song on one of Paul's mixed cd of rappers in the 90's "Paul you seriously need to upgrade your song library."

He shook his head and smiled. All three of us were silent the rest of the trip towards the hospital, then to the Cullen's house. Carlisle quickly informed us to follow him and we will do a test then an ultrasound if needed.

We turned off onto a driveway of a dirt road. Following Carlisle in his black BMW, I couldn't help but become more nervous. My palms were sweaty, and my breaths became evidently shaky. Seeing my condition, Paul and Jake grabbed both of my hands and ushered me that everything will be okay.

We finally arrived to a beautiful glass house, half of it being wood and held with steel beams around the edges. My assumptions of the lifestyle of vampires were totally proven wrong. The usual lair's personified in the blockbusters were extremely off. No caskets, no dark rooms with candles setting on concrete walls. Yeah I was totally misinformed. I didn't want to be rude when I entered the house, but the scent of the surroundings became a strong, distasteful smell, making me vomit.

"Sorry." I wiped my mouth and didn't mean to offend the family for their kind welcome, "your scents have become more than I can handle at the moment."

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, I understand your condition." Esme Cullen smiled and grabbed the mop.

I glanced around the room. A pixie like vampire gave a heartwarming smile, making me somewhat uncomfortable. "I'm Alice. I would hug you, but it's hard for me to be around… the smell."

"Speak for yourself." Jared muttered from behind us.

The blonde man next to her, whom I'm assuming was her partner. "This is Jasper." He nodded his head not speaking a word. I nodded back to be polite. "This is Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward." She pointed to a massive muscled man with dark black hair and pale skin. He had his arm wrapped around a blonde beautiful woman with hazel eyes. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was, like a woman that was actually created as god's gift to men. But she glared at us, giving me a disgusted look. Then next to her was a pale man a little bit taller than me with bronze colored hair and hazel eyes with a sparkle in them. _I can see why Bella likes him_. He gave me smile and held Bella in for a close hug and kissed her forehead.

"Pleased to meet you all."

"Seth?" Carlisle entered the room, "come with me please?"

Jake and Paul followed me. "I don't think you boys want to be apart of this portion of the process. I believe Seth would like some privacy during the urination procedure of the test." They both let my hands go and let me walk into the bathroom grabbing the box containing a pregnancy test. Before I entered the white tiled bathroom, Carlisle whispered me the instructions. "The test requires you to urinate on the exposed end, and will require a ten minute wait." I nodded and continued into the bright room, locking the door and reviewing the box's instructions even though they were clearly explained a moment ago.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

**Jacob's POV**

I was becoming annoyed with the constant eye of Alice and her uncomfortable smiling. It didn't help that Rosalie flipped us off and walked into the kitchen to avoid more interaction. Before I could retaliate, Paul returned the gesture along with Quil and Jared.

"Rose?" Esme shook her head, "please be more civilized around our guests."

"It's fine Mrs. Cullen, " Sam seemed more comfortable than us, "I do apologize for the pack's behavior as well."

"Nonsense." She flopped her hands sluggishly, "are you guys hungry?"

"Are you kidding?" Bella laughed, "I don't think you'll have enough food to feed these guys Esme."

"We're fine." Sam said.

"Are you sure?" She began walking towards the kitchen, "it really isn't a problem."

"Yes." Sam answered again.

"I'm kind of hungry." Jared said rubbing his stomach.

"Shut up Jare…" Sam muttered.

"I'll be back." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Before Sam could give Jared anymore shit, Carlisle called us to follow him and Seth to the basement. Leah and Bella followed us too, still being requested by Seth for the support.

We reached a well-lit room with a bunch of monitors and a shelf of medications. He ushered Seth to lye on the hospital bed in the center, pulling up a machine with a screen that looked like some sort of GPS system for a submarine. "The test results are positive, but they're not always correct." He than lifted Seth's shirt and squirted a lubricant substance on his stomach. "This ultrasound can hopefully confirm if he is with child. But being as Seth is not of the female gender, I'm hoping that this will work completely." He than began rubbing his stomach with a tool that reminded me of a game controller of some sort. "Interesting…"

"What?" I asked the same time as Paul.

"Well…" he continued to guide the instrument over Seth's stomach. "He is definitely pregnant, you see these?" He pointed at the monitor at what looked like some sort of cells. "They're embryo's, each of them will encase a child, so from my understanding… Seth will be having triplets."

"Triplets?" Seth looked at the monitor, still shaking a little from being nervous.

"Yes Seth." Carlisle smiled, "see…" he pointed at the monitor. "One. Two. Three. It looks like you're two to three weeks."

"You're serious doc?" Paul's grin could have lit up the room.

"Yes."

Leah hopped in excitement and pulled Bella in for a hug. Paul and I reached in and kissed Seth continuously all over his face, giggling and trying to push us away. "Stop… please?"

"We're going to have a family." If I could pick a highlight or point out the silver lining of my life, this would be it. "I can't believe it."

"Are you hungry babe?" Paul asked while Leah shoved him aside and Bella pushing me aside to give Seth a hug. Seth shook his head to answer Paul's question.

Dr. Cullen pulled off his latex gloves and pushed the machine back in its place and handed Paul a paper. "I took the liberty of printing a photo for the three of you." He shook both of our hands, and nodded his head at Seth, "congratulations."

"Thanks Doc." Seth smiled, I couldn't believe Seth's glow could intensify until now. "I appreciate it." He leaned forward and reached to shake Carlisle's hand and pulled down his shirt.

"Triplets!" Leah gave Seth another hug. "I'm going to be an aunty."

"Me too." Bella joined in for a group hug.

I looked over at Paul staring at the photo, and then handing it to me for me to look. It's happening. I can't believe it's happening. I was going to be a dad to three kids in the next nine months, well eight and a half to be exact. "I have to tell dad." I pulled out my cell phone and covered my other ear to hear it ring twice before he picked up. "Dad?"

"Jake? What's wrong? Is Seth okay?" I'm glad he's finally accepting my relationship, and becoming concerned of Seth's state when I told him about us seeing Dr. Cullen about a possibility of him being pregnant.

"Yes. Yes, dad he's fine." I couldn't help but stutter the words. "Good news dad."

"Is he?" He paused, hesitant to make assumptions.

"Yes. Two to three weeks long." I paused to catch my breath, "triplets dad."

"Triplets?" His voice picked up, "You guys are having three children?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa finally," he chuckled, "congratulations son. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad." I looked over at Seth smiling, "oh, don't tell anyone yet, I think Seth would want to break the news to his grams and mom first."

"Sure thing son, I'll see you when you get home."

"See you later dad." I closed my phone and grabbed Seth's hand again, helping him off of the table.

"I guess we should break the news to the pack?" Seth kissed us both on the cheek, "they probably heard all of the commotion and are most likely getting impatient waiting."

We all nod, and follow him back up the stairs.

**Paul POV**

As I stare at the picture, I still haven't grasped the idea that I'm going to be a father. But I held the proof in my hands. Even though the photo showed three black and white embryos' that looked like bubbles to me, they still looked beautiful. _It's time to grow up Paul._ I thought to myself. This meant that I have to prove that I can be as great of a dad as mine was. Even though him and my mom had a rocky beginning, my dad bettered himself to make sure that my mom and I came first. He was a great provider, and made sure I had what boy needed.

I looked over at Jake, handing the picture over to him. His grin had to be bigger than mine, I couldn't stop smiling though, and my cheeks were starting to become sore. Jake pulled out his phone and called his dad to break the news. I leaned into Seth and whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave me one of his most beautiful smiles, "I think Jake's handling this well." He teased and smiled when Jake glanced back and returned the expression. "You should call your parents and let them know too."

"I will babe, I'll call them tonight." I kissed his forehead. "Looks like we'll have our hands full? Soon there will be three little tykes running around."

"One for each right?" He chuckled when Jake hung up and turned to us again. "I guess we should break the news to the pack?" He kissed us both on the cheek, "they probably heard all of the commotion and are most likely getting impatient waiting."

We all nodded and followed him up the stairs.

**Seth's POV**

We entered the living room to see everyone shifting uncomfortably waiting for the news. Bella walked back over to be at Edward's side. Sam stopped pacing and looked at us. Everyone's eyes were on me, with blank expressions and a couple twiddling thumbs.

"Well?" Embry asked breaking the silence.

I nodded my head and held my up my hand with three fingers erected.

"T-three?" Sam stuttered. "T-triplets?"

"Yep." Paul answered, emphasizing on the P.

Each member of the pack gave hugs and congratulations to the three of us, and handshakes from Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Esme. I still couldn't understand why we were supposed to hate these… vampires, other than the exception of Rosalie. But still, they don't feed off of humans.

~~~vvv~~~

I still wanted to discuss the situation with Bella before we left, so I pulled her aside as we walked outside to talk.

"Bella. I know we kind of discussed this earlier, but I can't help but be concerned for the state of your relationship with Edward." We both sat on the stairs. "Please don't be mad when I say this, but I don't think Edward is the right… guy for you."

"Seth? I know you're worried, but I love him as much as you love Jake and Paul, and I know he feels the same." She leaned on my shoulder and held my arm. "I don't expect you to understand, but it feels like we shouldn't exist without each other."

"Kind of like an imprint huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." She agreed. "I just don't see a life without him."

I could understand what she is going through to a point, but it still doesn't make it less of a threat. "Just promise me that you won't become one of them. I know I don't have the right for such a big request, but if you do, it breaks the treaty with our tribe, and I don't want to end up having to kill my best friend."

"I know," She let out a deep sigh, "even if I wanted to, I doubt that will ever happen. Edward is clearly against it, and the rest respect his wishes to keep me human."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry Bells… being mortal has its perks, you still can see the kids when they're born, so that has to mean something right?"

She smiled and hugged me, "of course bro, but…" She wipes a tear; "it would be nice if Edward and I could have children."

"What about adoption or artificial insemination?" I ask.

She shook her head. "No. It's too risky. Jasper still has difficulties being in the presence of humans, let alone me making it worse for my constant presence. Besides, I would rather Edward be the birth father than anything else."

"I'm sorry Bells." I kiss her head to comfort her.

"Don't be." She chuckled and wiped another tear, "I just have to learn to accept it more."

"I miss you sis," I wrap my arm around her, "please promise me you'll visit often."

"That's one I'm sure I can keep." She smiled and hugged me. "But you should get going, you're mom and grams are probably baking up a storm waiting for you to come home with some good news."

"Yeah," I chuckled, "you're probably right."

"Aren't I always?" She nudged my arm.

"Smartass."

**A/N: I hope this chapter done you good. I know now where I want this story to go, and I'm planning writing a different procedure of pregnancy and labor that Seth will go through. As for names… if you have any ideas, I'm open for suggestion, boy or girl. So once again… thank you for taking interest in my creativity, and I hope you take the time to review, and apologies again for the wait. Oh... and a big thank you to Demon2Angel for sticking with me and reviewing every chapter, the few others as well.  
><strong>

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	13. Chapter 12: I Am Not Cute

**12. I Am Not Cute**

**A/N: I let you know that this chapter is shorter than usual. If you ever question how I title each chapter, I just pick what stand out to me the most in the chapter, so sorry if they're lame. Anyways…. Enjoy**

**P.S. The next two chapters will remain in Seth's POV, then I will go back to Paul and Jacob's**

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language. Contains M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Seth's POV**

It took more than a moment to sink in. _I'm Pregnant. I'm freakin' pregnant._ Yeah, now was the perfect time to have this discussion in my head. It wasn't like I shouldn't have expected it; in fact I knew it would come eventually. But not this soon. I'm only twenty-one, soon to be twenty-two in a couple weeks.

Before leaving the Cullen's, Carlisle informed me that I should visit in a couple weeks to check up on my progression, he also asked me to do some studies. I clearly said no. I didn't want to be his experiment, and I don't think the tribe wouldn't appreciate me practically handing information to the enemy about our histories that we hadn't even had a clue about.

So before we head back to the rez to break the news to my mom and grams, we stopped at the grocery store to pick up something extra. Paul, Jake, Leah and Bella has been treading through aisles of the entire store, grabbing unnecessary items for me, assuming my cravings before I even knew. I stood in the frozen food section basking in the cool breeze. Now that I know why my temperature intensified, I've been trying my best to keep cool.

By the time we were finished, they had two carts piled to the top with food. In this situation, I would be annoyed then covering it with a lame attempted smile, but right now I feel like vomiting. I should've eaten something before we left. _I'm becoming dehydrated. _ Just as Paul handed his card over to pay, I uncapped a bottled water and gulped the 1-litre down in a minute. I tossed the empty bottle in the recycling bin next to the till and grabbed another.

"Thirsty babe?" Jake chuckled and held my waist while I slammed another bottle back.

"Yeah…" I tossed the second bottle in the bin; "I have to use the washroom now."

I quickly asked the cashier where the restroom was before racing to the back. I only found out that I was expecting, and already I hate it. I felt like I had to throw up and take piss at the same time. Ten minutes later I exited the washroom to find Paul waiting for me right outside the door.

"Are you okay Seth? I'm beginning to worry." He leaned into kiss my sweaty forehead.

"You heard that?" I sighed and pulled away quickly, his temperatures weren't helping out at all. "Sorry Paulie, I just can't take the heat." _Paulie? Why the hell did I call him that?_

"You called me Paulie?" He chuckled. "No one has ever called me that other than my mom."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled, "it feels right."

"Alright _Paulie_." I teased with a half smile, "let's go."

Before I could take a step forward, he lifted me up bridal style and leaned in for one of a kiss. His lips had hint of mint and mouthwash. "That always gets better." I smiled and hung onto his neck as we walked out and through the store and out to the exit. The looks were priceless, one in particular that made me blush were the two blonde gorgeous women that looked in their early twenties, simply smiling and whispering to each other how cute of a couple we were. _Now only if they could see my other man too._ I thought and gave them a wink._ I am lucky._

Of course Jake had to rub it in, taking me from Paul and practically bruising my lips to top off Paul's kiss. As I look back, the ladies walk into the building shaking their heads with a chuckle.

"Great! Now they think I'm a slut!" I muttered while Jake sat me on the bronco's seat, then sliding into the middle.

"You are a slut bro." Leah laughed and nudged me from behind.

"And you're a bitter old lady that will be cursed with dusty ovaries unless your man decides to touch you." I looked back and smiled, seeing her and Bella putting their seatbelts.

Everyone but her let out a small laugh, "asshole." I knew she wasn't mad; she was never pissed when it came to a dirty joke. "I'll have you know that Jack gives it to me whenever I want it."

"So are you going to have your annual thirty second orgasm soon?" I teased her while Paul revved the engine before pulling out of the parking lot.

"I see you have jokes, well news flash. Jack and I screw like jackrabbits." She whispered in my ear.

"Well we screw like wolves in heat." I smirked at her attempt to give a burn, still trying to defeat me in my game.

Her silence and everyone's laughing clearly let me know that victory was mine. Leah joined in, realizing she couldn't hold in the humor. "You know if you weren't a prego pup, I would kick your ass."

"You could try…" I glanced back at her again, "but you're forgetting my werewolf abilities."

"Yeah keep using that little bro."

We stopped at the house and unloaded the groceries and headed down to grams and my moms. The closer we were to the house, the more nervous I became. Grams and mom made it understood that I was very much supported by them, and yet I still feel giddy to break the news. They guys always seemed to sense when I was _feeling_ uncomfortable, and they always knew how and when to comfort me.

The house looked the same. I could see grams through the kitchen window washing dishes. The door was wide open giving of the essences of bread cooling mixed with baked goods baking. The bread smelled good, but the brownies? Once again were making my stomach turn. _Why is that my senses kick in as soon as I found out?_ Probably my subconscious getting the best of me.

"Seth?" My mom ran out as soon as she realized we arrived, hugging me. "Is it good news?"

"Just wait mom, I want to tell you and grams what's going on." At the moment I said that, she covered her mouth with her hand, "it's nothing bad mom."

We entered the house and grams gave me a hug and told us to sit. I was trying my best to speak, but the mixed scents were getting to me, everything was becoming more to my awareness, and I seemed to be more sensitive to whatever I inhaled.

"Well?" Grams had a questionable look on her face.

Leah was sitting between Bella and my mom, trying her best to hold her emotions of jumping in excitement, Jake stood behind me holding my shoulders and Paul kneeled next to me holding my hand. "The tests were all positive."

Before grams could say anything, mom shrieked in excitement, causing us all to jump. She raced around grams and kneeled down and hugged me, mumbling words I could barely understand except for '_I'm so happy_' comments. She looked up at me with a smile that surprised me. She was crying with joy, and began rubbing her hand on my stomach. "I'm going to have a grandchild."

"Mom…" I pushed her hand away while she hugged Paul and then Jake, "don't rub my stomach, it feels weird." Grams giggled and hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Congratulations baby." Then hugging Paul and Jake too.

"I see you told them about the new additions to the pack?" Sam interrupted walking in with Emily in hand behind him.

"Oh Seth," Emily walked over to me and pulled me in for a hug, "congratulations."

"I didn't break all of the news to them yet Sam." I wasn't sure if they caught it when Sam emphasized on the _additions_, "I have yet to tell them that."

"Tell us what?" Mom asked as the rest of the pack walked in whooping in laughter.

"That you will be a grandma to three." Jake blurted out.

"Really?" She let go of Jake, then looking at me.

"Yeah." I answered, trying to get a whole of myself in the intensive heat of the oven being on and the body heat giving off by the pack of wolves now invading my space.

While everyone celebrated, it was decided that tomorrow night a bonfire was in the works. This would give the opportunity for Sam to hand his role over to Jake, but now they were questioning it. So I told them to review the situation and negotiate some sort of understanding for them to meet each other halfway. They came to the conclusion that Jake would take on the task until our kids were born, and then Sam would take over, well actually, they would share the duties. I'm just not looking forward to see how that _plays_ out.

I suggested to Jake that we see his dad before we settle down and head home to call it a night. So that's where we were heading. The old creaky red two-story house seemed to be abandoned with a dim light through the living room window. I felt guilty that we hadn't picked Billy up when we broke the news, but he already knew, so Jake is bringing him a plate of food and to inform him about the bonfire tomorrow.

"Hey old man." Jacob shouted walking in the front door, with us following him. "We brought you food."

"Boys?" Billy strolled into the kitchen with a big grin on his face. "It's good to see you all."

"Hello Mr. Black."

"Seth…" He said with a chuckle.

"Sorry… Billy."

"That's better." He grabbed the plate of food and uncovered the foil, "congrats to the expecting parents."

"Thanks." We all said in unison.

"Seth?" He took a glance back up at me while Paul handed him a fork.

"Yeah?" I sat down on the only available chair.

"I want to ask you an important question and I don't want you to get upset about it. I'm just concerned for these boys." His face was serious now, and I couldn't help but be concerned and nervous of what to expect. I nodded for him to continue, "Are you going to make it official?"

"Official? As in marriage?" He gave a chuckle and raised an eyebrow, "we've talked about it, but haven't been able to talk to the council about a ceremony."

He looked at Jake and asked why we hadn't, "we just don't want to force Seth into anything dad."

"Billy, I understand your concern for us, but we love Seth enough to let him decide, either way, we're meant for each other and some piece of paper or a word from the tribe doesn't legitimize it." Paul said.

"But still, I prefer my grandchildren to grow up with an well fixated family," he paused, "That is something I couldn't do for Jake and the twins. They hadn't had that opportunity when their mother died, and it hurt that they grew up with just me to guide them, because I was lost." He began to cry, so Jake comforted him, while Paul and I held his shoulders. I do understand how Billy feels, to grow up without a parent, well… it sucks. Not that I'm saying I have doubts in our relationship, but they will eventually ask me why I haven't married their… dads. "Especially the twins, I had to figure out a way to be for them, especially when they reached womanhood, and I know you guys will be great parents, but I just want them knowing they have a stable family beyond the imprints."

"I understand Billy." I added, "and I'm sorry you had to do this alone. But look at your son. He is a strong, independent, and supportive man, and I'm sorry he imprinted on me other than a woman, but I promise I will make it up to you and be there for him and Paul and the kids."

"Why are you sorry?" Billy asked. "As much as I hoped that Jake did find a wife and have a family, this is the way it was supposed to happen, you and Paul complete him, the imprint knows better than me. You're still giving me grandchildren, and I couldn't be happier." He pulled me in for a hug. "I know how Jake feels about you. He smiles everyday, and you guys are the reason for it, the same way Sarah was for me. I admit that I didn't approve of it at first, but I've grown to accept it, and if I didn't, Sarah would have my throat."

We all shared the laugh.

"Thank you." I hugged Billy again.

"Your welcome." He let me go and raised his eyebrow, still waiting for my answer, "are you guys going to wed?"

"On one condition." I looked up at Paul and Jake, then back to Billy, "if you do the ceremony."

"I'll be glad to."

* * *

><p>I didn't expect the waterworks to flow on our visit, but it kind of helped. I'm glad that Billy finally accepts our relationship, and agreed to do our vows. What surprised me the most is that I agreed to it, everything seemed to be going faster than I could catch up to. I was kind of in the moment when I said yes, and Jake and Paul hadn't said anything since we left.<p>

We finally reached the house and prepared for bed. My body temperature seemed to drop a bit, but not enough to be in the same bed as Jake or Paul, and I didn't know how to tell them.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight." I pulled off my pants and shorts and sprawled out.

"Why?" They both asked, with a little hurt in their eyes.

"Its too hot in that bed, and I love that you both like to cuddle, but the heat just makes me nauseated." I stood up and held them both in for a hug. "Please don't be mad? I love both of you."

"Well you sleep in the bed, Jake and I will sleep on the couch and loveseat." Paul smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course pup," Jake added, "you and the babies need to be comfortable."

I should be feeling better, but I wasn't. I wanted so bad to be wrapped in Jake and Paul's arms, but heat was overbearing. _Fuck it!_ I stood up and walked to the window and opened it wide and walked back to the bed and started pulling all of the blankets off, leaving just the sheet and pillows.

"Something wrong babe?" Paul sat up quickly.

"Come." I waved my hand for him to lay on the bed, "Jake? Paul? I would rather be sleeping with you two then sleeping alone and still burning up."

I laid between them, Paul in front of me, and Jake behind. "Babe?" Paul held me closer, "are you sure want to get married?"

"We can wait if you want?" Jake added, holding me from behind.

"No, I'm not sure," I sighed. I didn't want to sound selfish, it just seemed too big of a toll to take at the moment, with me being pregnant, I don't know what to think, "I do want to be married to you both, but I feel like I'm taking on more than I can handle."

"Well why don't we wait?" Jake kissed the back of my neck, "at least until after the babies arrive."

"You guys won't mind?"

"Of course not babe, we have forever to get married." Paul assured with a kiss.

"Thanks." I smiled and closed my eyes, holding both of their hands in mine. "You guys?"

"What?" They both sounded sleepy.

"I love you guys so much."

"Love you too." They both chuckled.

"More than ever." Jake added.

"You can close the window if you want." I smiled at him, "I can see you both shivering and I can't sleep with your teeth chattering."

"You sure?" I nodded while he went to close the window.

* * *

><p>The entire day became a blur. While everyone was our on patrols, I was ordered to stay behind and keep Emily company and help her prepare the essentials for the bonfire bar-b-que tonight. The entire conversation consisted on cravings and other side effects of the pregnancy. I still felt odd having this discussion, and it became worse when Leah and Bella showed up to help. For some reason the conversation led to girl talk, the contemplations of periods and hormonal issues that any man should never have to suffer through.<p>

"Seriously… you girls need a hobby." I interrupted one of Bella's many rants on how lucky a man has to never go through what a woman does, "and Bella? You are so preaching to the choir."

"Sorry Seth." She bit her index finger as if she could take it back.

"No prob Bells…" I chuckled, "but can we pleeeaaaseee change the subject?"

"We're heading down the beach." Sam walked in, "boys load up the food."

The guys came in whooping in excitement. Probably because of all the food they would be gorging in a couple hours. I picked up a box filled with salads to take outside, but Jared quickly took it from me, "there is no way you're packing anything out."

"I'm not helpless Jared."

"No but your pregnant, and I can't let anything harm my nephews." He chuckled.

"I hate this. Stop treating me like I'm a helpless little girl. I'm not a girl." I tried not to sound pissed, but I was.

"Babe? The boys are just looking out for you." Paul grabbed the last box and held me around the shoulder.

"Fine." I muttered. I never pout, but I probably looked ridiculous.

"You know you look cute when you pout." Jake joined my other side.

I wasn't up for any other debating with anyone. I was becoming annoyed, and I didn't like the bitchy side of me.

* * *

><p>Everyone was here. My mom, Leah, Sam, Emily, Jake, Paul, Quil, Jared, Embry, Brady, Collin, Peter, Billy, Old Quil, Kim, and Bella, my family. Well, not exactly Old Quil since I hardly knew him, but he greeted me and congratulated the guys and me. Brady, Collin and Peter seemed to fall under the category of just friends, I hardly became acquainted since they first phased, mainly because they didn't want to enter the line of fire that Jake and Paul drew. So yes, my family was all here, and I couldn't be happier.<p>

The food was served and everyone conversed and held little catch up sessions with Bella, Leah and I. I hardly remember most, but every one of them said they were happy for me.

To top it off, since my mom knew about the tribe's histories, she was appointed by Sam, Billy, and Old Quil to join the council. She accepted, which meant she was moving back to La Push while Leah still had to convince her husband that she had to move back to be here for me. I explained to her that it wasn't necessary, but she insisted she'd give it another try.

The meeting began. I wasn't aware that there would be a meeting, but Sam had a few things that needed discussion. The first was focused on the progression of ridding the coven of three vampires that decided that the woods surrounding La Push was the perfect place to hunt for humans, totally unaware that the pack existed. They explained that the killed the man and two women after a week.

The next topic was discussing how Jake would be sharing the tasks of alpha, which I was still questioning how long it would be before they would bump heads.

The last was Emily and my situation, on how much the pack was going to pitch in on making sure that we were well taking care of. I hated it. But I had to. It came to the decision that I would be with Emily and my mom and grams at gram's house during the day, before I went home with Paul and Jake at night. No matter what, under Sam's and Jake's orders, we had to be accompanied by at least two pack members to ensure we were well protected.

While listening on further discussions and questions being asked, I couldn't hold down any of the food that was giving to me.

'_**Seth? You need to maintain a healthy diet, and that means balancing cooked foods with raw meats.'**_ The female alpha spoke again.

'_Really? Why?'_

'_**Even though your body still craves the human foods, the pups also need the nutrients and proteins that only raw meat can obtain.'**_

'_So are you suggesting I go hunt a deer or something?'_

'_**No, ask Jacob or Paul, or even one of the pack members to fetch you something even as simple as a rabbit.'**_

'_Fine, but can I eat it in my wolf form? It just seems easier.'_ It just keeps getting worse.

'_**It's actually the best way.'**_

"Umm…" everyone paused as I cleared my throat. "I know that this sounds crazy, but umm… I need wild meat."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked me.

"Ummm… well I'm sure everyone's wolf guides them, and mine is telling me it's best to balance my diet with raw meat and cooked food, the pups… need it, not me." I scrounged my face at the thought of eating an animal carcass.

"Okay." Jake smiled. "Brady? Collin? Peter? Do you mind retrieving a deer or something for Seth?"

They all nodded and gave me a smile. "Thanks guys," I muttered, "it could be a small kill too."

Everyone bellowed out in laughter. Why? I knew why, it's just that they were making a mockery of my needs, and it made me feel like shit. "You guys? I can't help it." All of the sudden my emotions got the best of me, and I started crying. _Why the hell was I crying?_

"We're sorry pup," Paul held me, "you're just so damn cute."

"I am not cute."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, crossing my fingers here… LOL. I know this one dragged along, but I felt it was necessary to include Sue's and Grams reaction, and to add what Seth needed to eat as well. And yes, I will get into more detail in the next chapter on how Seth will come to another surprise, and how much different his pregnancy will be different then Emily's. I hope you enjoyed the little conversation with Billy too, I figured I would throw that in.**

**I want to thank Demon2Angel, LuvnmyEdward,** **JonnyFleetxdxd, and luvinlapush for your awesome reviews. My inspiration to continue is because of you guys. I enjoyed your reviews, and for one of the reviews, I won't say, but they were on the mark of the gender selection I had.**

**Quick question though. Does this seem to deserve a sequel? I don't know, I had ideas, but I don't want to get into them. If the answer were a simple no, I would most definitely understand. Anyways… that is all for now.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	14. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday

** Birthday**

**A/N: I want to start off my thanking everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm proud to say that it received the most so far. So I've been working on this one until it was done. It explains more about the pregnancy, and I do hope you come to understand… stay tuned -or however you want to rephrase that- for the A/N at the end of the chapter, I want to touch up on a review I received.**

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language. Contains M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Seth's POV**

"…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone sat around my grams old creaky table singing the annual chant. Their faces were glowing from the only light provided by candles on the birthday cake sitting in front of me. I hate celebrating my birthday. I stopped getting excited when I turned seventeen. I usually argue with my mom that I don't want a party, but every year she wins and ends up throwing a dinner. She even told me that this year would be the last year she would try too, then explaining that she would be far too busy spoiling her grandbabies.

After cutting the cake and pieces being handed out, the gift giving went in play. Jared and Kim started with a simple card with fifty dollars attached to it. Embry's gift was a wolf tooth, attached to a very old piece of rope. "This isn't you're tooth is it?"

"No. I found this before I even phased when I was seven." He chuckled and gave me a hug, "I just hope you like it."

"Thanks." I smiled. "I really appreciate it Embry."

Quil gave me a gift that his five-year-old imprint Claire, insisted on making me, a construction paper card with a flower made of tissue paper, honestly, I found it adorable and thanked them both, even though Quil seemed embarrassed about it a little. Brady, Collin, and Peter, the troublesome trio, as we all began to call them, handed over a gift bag with a sticky note attached that read 'We promise the next kill will be bigger.' I chuckled, pulling out a wrapped pork chop in the Styrofoam and saran wrap casings. "You guys are never going to let me live up to that huh?" All three smiled and shook their heads before taking a seat.

Sam and Emily handed me a small black box with a bow tied on top. I removed the ribbon to open it to find a small silver chain with a pendant that said 'Seth'. I thanked them and gave them a hug before setting it down in from of me. Grams, mom, Billy, and Leah combined their gifts, a trip to the furniture store to pick the cribs, and a few other necessities. I know I shouldn't be selfish, but I was hoping for a gift for me at the moment. Bella handed me an envelope that held a piece of paper that said 'An all paid certificate' for a photo-shoot session with 'The Butterfly Effect,' a small photography place just on the outside of forks, heading near Seattle.

"Edward and his family felt it was best to give you guys the full package, seeing how Alice can see how they are preparing for a wedding, but can't see who's," She smiled and hugged me, "so it only meant you guys."

"Bella I can't accept this, please send my apologies," I handed her the envelope back.

"They said they insisted on it because the place doesn't accept refunds, and because not only cause Alice couldn't see that, she couldn't see a lot of things ahead, kind of like the family speaking to thin air." She tucked her hands in her back pockets and gave that annoying twitch she always did. "I don't know much of it, but Alice seems ecstatic over it."

"It's a eight-hundred dollar value Bella? We couldn't" I looked at Paul and Jake, "I don't know them enough to accept something so expensive."

"Well Edward said that by the time you're able to use it, you'd know them well enough." Bella smiled, "please just take it Seth?" She handed the envelope back, "I don't want to have to explain that I couldn't convince my little brother to stop being stubborn."

I chuckled, "fine, but I doubt I could use it."

"Just shut up and say you love it." She hugged me again.

"I love it," I giggled and placed the envelope on the table.

Paul and Jake stared at each other as I eagerly waited what they were going to give me. Then Jake reached in his jacket pocket that hung on my chair, and Paul pulled a small jewelry box. The both kneeled down on each side of me with the biggest grins ever.

"Babe, we thought we had to do this the right way, so we went out and found these that we thought suited you best." Paul looked over at Jake to continue.

"We want nothing but to make you happy, and if you could do us the honors of becoming our husband, we promise to make sure that our love for you to grow and evolve until the day we die." At that moment they opened the boxes.

"Will you marry us?" They both asked in unison. Normally I would be asking myself, 'What The Fuck?' But it was… beautiful. They both eagerly waited for me to answer, but all I could do was cry and smile before I could nod. "I'm so sorry…"

"For what?" They both stared at me in confusion.

"I can't wear those." I looked down at the beautiful silver rings. The one Jake held was silver trailed with a line of red stones, and the one Paul held, had blue stones trailed all the way around, "umm… how do I explain this?" I paused for a moment, trying to hold back the tears, "I'm allergic to copper and metals, especially jewelry, they cause me to break out in rashes and sometimes it makes my skin welt." I finally looked in both of their eyes, "I'm sorry, I should've told you guys sooner."

"Don't sweat it Seth." Jake smiled.

"You don't have to feel sorry babe, it's a simple mistake." Paul hugged me and rubbed my back.

"I really do want to wear the rings," I sobbed while Jake joined, "and I would wear them proudly." I chuckled trying to ease the atmosphere.

"We know." Jake assured, "we know."

* * *

><p>The entire month after that was an in and out situation for me, I seemed to be clueless and unaware about my surroundings. My cravings, moodiness, and hormones all increased. First of all, anything my pack brothers captured for me to eat wouldn't satisfy me. It seemed more tasteful if Paul or Jake were the one's bringing me the food, which reminds me, I am finding difficult to keep any of cooked foods down, but no problem with raw meats. <em>I'm even disgusted with myself.<em> Now because I was even bitchier then Emily, Jared and Quil don't even like being around me anymore. The only ones that can seem to manage my mood swings other than Jake and Paul are Emily, Sam and Embry. The only one brave enough to have a screaming match with me is Emily, mainly because I know in my mind to never harm her, and I know she could handle my unnecessary outbursts. It scared the shit out of Paul, Jake and Sam at first…. So now were not even allowed around each other. But what frustrates me even more is the sex, actually the lack whereof. Jake and Paul are afraid to hurt me, so they've been holding sex from me, and it's one of the most difficult situations I had to deal with. It wasn't until a week ago that I actually had to force myself onto them, and take what I knew was rightfully mine. I had to practically rape them, just to ease my thrills, and I hate that only over a month ago, I had difficulties keeping them off of me, and now I could barely get them to touch me.

My wolf has been nothing but a great help. She explained the processes I was dealing with. One in particular, was soul switching. I had no clue what it was, but it explained the reasons I would all-of-the sudden blackout during my hunts. Apparently she was preparing me for the time it would be necessary, when I would give birth. It's a similar situation when a wolf takes over your instincts and every move you make, but instead, she takes control and I'm the one that vacates my mind, hence called soul switching. She explained that it will be a great virtue on my behalf when needed, not only does she take over my body, but in wolf form, my body changes too and forms female body organs, making it easier for me to give birth. The effects, I would still feel the labor pains and the entire birthing process and be 100% aware of what is going on.

The only positive outcome other than being a father… or a mother in a month or more is that my body doesn't show. My wolf explained that it blinds society from the fact that I am a pregnant man, and causing society to question why only my belly was swelling and not the rest of my body. So props to me for not getting stretch marks and bubbling like a balloon. Which leads me to the difference in my pregnancy. I'm apparently due in over a month. My wolf explained that I will birth pups at first, then when they are ready, they will phase into their human forms in a couple months, and only phasing back and forth to their wolf forms when they are either sixteen, or needed sooner. Which leads to reason why I am out here in the forest in my wolf form.

I've been preparing for the past week, looking for the perfect spot to dig a den. It was explained by the female alpha that it only seemed right for the pups to adapt to nature first, then in a week or two I can move them closer to home and introduce them more to humanity and those of their family. Even though I'm out here alone in search for a spot without Jake and Paul's knowledge of it, I shouldn't be with the dangers lurking closer and closer.

Bella is in danger now. Apparently the Cullens were approached by a coven of three, and it resulted in them killing off one of their mates. I hadn't realized how similar their kind is to us, a soul mate is a soul mate, if you kill theirs, they will kill yours. Which is why the only female by the name of Victoria is after Bella because Edward killed her mate, and I'm not letting her strive to kill my best friend, which is why I asked the pack to keep a close eye out for her.

'_Right here seems perfect right?'_ I asked my wolf, reviewing the landscape. A small poplar tree erected at the peek of a hill, and near the base was a boulder about my size.

'_**Does it feel right to you Seth?'**_

'_Yeah, it actually does.'_

'_**Begin digging beside the boulder, until the entrance is behind it so it becomes unnoticeable.'**_She informed me.

'_Okay.'_ I agreed and began digging beside the stone, _'thanks for helping me through this… umm… I don't know what to call you?'_

'_**Don't worry about it Seth… and I don't have a name, so it doesn't matter.'**_

'_Okay.'_

'_Seth?'_ Jake's thought interrupted mine, _'Is that you hon?'_

'_Yeah.' _I answered, lifting my head to see if he was close. _'Is something wrong?'_

'_Yes.'_ He sounded more serious now, _'first of all, you didn't tell anyone where you were and you had me and Paul worried.'_

'_I'm sorry, but I'm digging.'_

'_Digging?' _He shared a thought of seeing me in a distance, _'Why?'_

'_It's something I need to prepare for, is there something else wrong?'_

'_Actually yes, we think Emily is going into labor.'_

'_But she's only eight months and a week?' _I stopped what I was doing and went to meet him in the clearing below.

'_I'll explain the rest later, we just need to go now.'_ I panted and leapt in excitement at the sight of my mate, he still had that effect on me and I don't know when I would ever get used of it.

We both raced back to Sam and Emily's, normally I would be leaving Jake in the dust, but now I was not far behind him, he being still in my view the whole time.

'_Babe?' _Paul was standing in the forest behind their house, looking frightened, _'Seth? You had us worried. Sam just got here and I was going to go looking for you with Jake.'_ I approached the silver wolf and caressed his cheek with my muzzle, and licking his face, _'Please don't do that again.'_

'_I know. I'm sorry to worry you guys, but there was something I need to do, but I will explain later.' _He nodded his big furry head before we phased back.

"Did they call the doctor?" Jake grabbed my hand while Paul grabbed the other.

"Yeah, but the only one available to make a house call was the leech." Paul answered. Normally I would be pissed at Paul for being rude towards Carlisle, but lately his family was becoming my least favorite people for getting Bella caught up in their lives.

Which leads to another thing, I can't blame them much, Bella is very persuasive, and I bet that she insisted on staying close to Edward. Even if they asked her to go, she's stubborn, and like this, she became entwined with a risky predicament.

"Why is she going into labor now? She's too early." I began panting, trying to keep up with them.

"The doc said because her body is small, some women go through it prematurely, causing the baby to come sooner than expected." Paul explained.

"Paul? Take Seth to his grams, and I will keep you guys updated." Jake leaned down to kiss me, "I don't think it's safe for you to be around while she is in pain."

I wasn't up for arguing, and I didn't want to see Emily in agony. I gave Jake another kiss before Paul lifted me up bridal style and carried me the rest of the way to my grams house. "You seem tired babe? I don't want you becoming too exhausted."

"Thanks Paulie."

"I love when you call me that." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

><p>I should probably mention the acquaintance between Paul's parents and me. Harold and Lisa Lahote. Harold, his dad admitted to me that he was questionable about me, and how wrong he thought it was for his son to imprint on another man, but came to accept it. Lisa being the quiet shy type, welcomed me, and informed us that if we need anything, don't hesitate to ask. We broke the news about me expecting, and at first they thought we were playing a practical joke on them, until my mom and Billy stopped by to explain my <em>situation<em> to them. It took a couple hours for them to come around, and Lisa to hug me and continuously thanked me for no reason, well I knew the reason, but I didn't pay mind to it.

I also found out why Billy and Harold didn't get along as well. Apparently during the time when Billy used to phase, Harold didn't. It skipped his generation. But at the time, Billy imprinted on Sarah, who Harold was dating at the time, causing a feud between them for the next couple years, until Harold met Lisa. They even filled their son's heads with their disagreements. But until I showed up, everything between Paul and Jake was forgotten. Harold admitted that he didn't want to live in the past, ever since it caused arguments between him and his wife, he would sooner let it drop then lose another love.

Lisa and my mom have become the best of friends, and even Billy and Harold have been conversing and catching up with each other. Lisa and Harold call us every day to get an update on my progression, and insist on sending us money. I was even informed why Paul's family was somewhat wealthy. Harold co-owns the mechanic shop in forks along with his friend from high school, which is very successful I might add. Paul and Harold made the agreement that when his friend was ready to retire in a year, Paul would take over the business with Jake. Which is why Paul and Jake have been bonding in the garage, Jake teaching Paul the art of repairing a vehicle.

* * *

><p>"Seth? You just missed mom and grams." Leah stood up from the couch.<p>

Paul put me down on my feet and followed me to the living room, "when did you get back Lee?"

"Last night," she gave me a hug before she sat down, "Jack is on a business trip in Seattle for a week, so I asked him to drop me off for the time being. I had to see how fat my little brother was getting."

"Well sorry to disappoint you," I gripped Paul's hand tighter, knowing the friendly joke would still upset him. "But I won't be getting bigger than this."

"I'm kidding, I just miss not having someone around to tease since Bella made her permanent move here." She chuckled and ushered me to sit on the couch with her, then Paul next to me. "So how have you been? Any weird cravings yet?"

"Nope. Still the disgusting raw meats." I muttered and shrugged my shoulder, "the only cooked foods I can eat is strangely, apples."

"You want me to fry you up a batch?" She chuckled.

"Shut up Lee." I looked over at Paul, realizing he was joining in on the laughter.

"Are you hungry babe?" Paul wrapped his arm around me and pressed his nosed into my neck, kissing it gently. I couldn't help but jump from the shivers running down my body.

"No," I smiled like a little schoolgirl. I still can't believe that him and Jake still give me the butterflies.

"Get a room you pervs." Leah stood up and walked to the fridge, shaking her head and smirking.

"We thought you would like to watch the hottest sex you would ever see," I teased her, still feeling Paul near my neck, giggling.

"Ew. Gross. No. I don't mind the gays, but anything they do in bed is something I would rather not see, especially if it involves my brother." She took a drink out of the orange juice, right from the carton.

"Lee? That's the juice grams bought me, so unless you're going to replace it, I'd advise you to stop before she finds out." She nearly choked at the idea of grams reaming her out, resulting Paul and I to laugh at her trying to catch her breath.

"Assholes." She tossed the empty carton in the sink. "Now I have to run to the store."

"Don't worry about it Lee, I'll tell her I drank it." I stood up in time for the phone to ring.

"Hello?" Leah held the cordless phone to her ear. Before we could hear any more of the conversation, Paul followed me to my old room to lay down.

I was becoming exhausted, so I asked him if he could lay with me. Leah peaked in the room and broke out the good news. Sam and Emily had a boy. I wanted to go see them, but even I couldn't fight my sleep. I kept dozing in and out of sleep, becoming aware that Jake was laying with us too. "The baby is cute." Jake whispered to Paul. "In a few months we'll get to see our sons."

"I can't wait for that either." I couldn't help but smile when Paul agreed, they were more excited than I could be, "shh… you're going to wake him Jake."

"Sorry babe." I could feel Jake's warm lips pressed against my forehead. "What do you think he was doing out there by himself. I mean… I knew he was digging, but I didn't know what?"

"He was digging?" Paul muttered.

"He said he was preparing. But for what?" Jacob rubbed his hands through my hair, Paul's arms were still wrapped around me. "I'm worried about him Paul."

"Don't be pup, I'm sure he has a good explanation." Paul assured Jake, now comforting him too.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see the sun peaking through the openings between the curtains, aimed straight for my eyes. Last night was actually the first night in awhile I didn't go through the constant heat flashes. My mom was walking in with a tray of foods and a huge grin permanently attached to her face. So I gave my best smile back. "Thanks mom. I don't know if I can eat it, but I will try."<p>

"I know you've been having a hard time finding the right foods to eat, and apples and raw meats aren't just going to cut it." She chuckled.

"Hey. I've been hoping for a better option other than a pork chop that tastes better bloody, but I can't help it." I chuckled, it wasn't my best defense comment, but it had to do. "Can you call a quick meeting mom?" Her smile dropped and was replaced with a raised eyebrow and a twitch, "it's nothing bad, but it is important."

"Of course." She stood up and walked out the door.

I tried my best to hold my food down, but it became a difficult task, and whatever reached my stomach, ended in the trashcan next to my bed. _This is bullshit. _I want so bad to actually keep down a meal THAT I crave. NOT the pups.

'_**Talk to them.' **_The female alpha spoke again.

'_I'm not going to converse with my stomach, I already look crazy.'_

'_**I don't mean literally talk to your stomach, but through telepathy, like the connection between you and the pack. They should understand your frustrations.'**_

'_How the hell could that work?'_ Okay I know I'm being stubborn, but I find it hard to believe the pups would even agree with me. They weren't even born yet and we were already having disagreements.

'_**You've heard of the bond between a mother and her children right?'**_

'_Yes.'_

'_**Well it's stronger when the child is inside the womb, or in your case, children. Not only does the child or children understand a mother, but they will do anything to make them comfortable, and I see no difference between your bond with your pups. So try it.'**_

'_Alright. But don't laugh at me.'_

'_**Why would I?'**_

'_Alright pups, it's me, your umm… mom? I kind of need to ask you guys something. I know you boys love the raw meats, but I want some real food, and I would love it if you didn't push whatever I eat back out?'_

My stomach rumbled, as if they _did_ understand my frustrations, until I felt a kick. At least I think it was a kick. It did feel like something pushed at the walls of my stomach. _'Wow, I didn't think I would ever be ready to feel that, it's remarkable.'_

'_**You're doing great Seth. I just have one question for you.'**_

'_Shoot.'_

'_**How are you so sure they will all be boys?'**_

'_Because it is never heard that a female has phased.'_

'_**But your pups are far from normal, who's to say that they wont all be female and the first of the pack to be the heir to the thrones.'**_

'_Do you know something I don't?' _I asked her curiously. It did feel like she was hiding something from me.

'_**No. I just think it could be possible.'**_

I walked out the room and descended down the stairs to see grams, mom and Leah meddling in the kitchen, preparing snacks for the meeting. "I think I felt a kick."

"So early?" Grams questioned drying her hands with the dishtowel, "I want to feel."

"No grams," I pushed her hand away from abdomen, "but this is actually one of the reasons I needed to call a meeting. Where are Paul and Jake?"

"They went to see the baby." Grams walked back to the kitchen.

"The baby? I forgot about him, how is he?" I sat down on the chair at the table.

"7lbs 2Oz. He's a healthy little tyke." Leah chuckled.

"They named him Samuel Joseph Uley JR." Mom joined the conversation. "So we hope you don't mind Sam skipping the meeting?"

"No. I'll have to go them after the meeting though to introduce myself to my nephew." I let out a half smile; it made me recall Emily's inadequate prediction on Sam's reaction. She was so worried, but now she's probably glowing with exasperation.

"Were here!" Quil announced barging in to make sure we were aware of his presence. "Where's the food?"

By the time everyone arrived, Paul pulled me on his lap while Jake seated close enough for his leg to rub against mine with his hand rest on my lamp. Paul kept whispering the naughtiest things in my ear about how he was going to have his way with me, and bringing me to the peak of ecstasy upon something neither of us can handle. Then of course Jake added his two bits. Complying how much his dick missed me. "You guys…" I whimpered, hoping that no one was focusing on us at the moment. "… Not right now. But when we get home…"

"Seth, can we get started?" Grams interrupted.

"Oh! Umm… yes, of course." I leaned forward while Paul still held my waist, "I want to start off by apologizing for my absence… I've been busy preparing. I have something to announce." Everyone stared at me, "I thought along with everyone else that I would be due in about seven months, but my wolf; the female alpha, has told me that I need to get ready… I'm due in over a month."

Everyone gasped. "But you're not even showing son?" My mom compiled. "I don't understand."

"I know, there is a reason for that, she told me that it was to make unnoticeable to people questioning why I look like a pregnant man, to make them blind of the situation. But since I'm over a month into the pregnancy, the… pups have been growing as quickly as any pregnant canine, which is the reason I've been looking for the perfect spot to dig a den."

"A den?" Embry questioned silently.

"My wolf explained that it's best I birth them in the den first, since they will be pups at first, they need to adapt to nature, then in a couple months the phase into their human forms." I waited for a moment to see if anyone had questions before I continued. "Once they are human, they won't phase again until they're sixteen, or if they're needed sooner."

"So we could be fathers sooner than we expected?" Jake asked.

"Yes. Which brings me to another topic. I found out why I've been blacking out during my hunts, I've been soul switching with the female alpha, my wolf. When I do begin to give birth, she takes over, and when she does, my wolf form changes as well, my body will form female organs."

"How?" Billy asked.

"The shifter genes." I muttered. "She said that's how Avery managed, and it would make it a lot easier on me, seeing how we can't get a doctor to give me a cesarean without questioning how I became pregnant in the first place."

"Very remarkable." Old Quil said.

"That is why I've been phasing more than often, so when she was told me what I needed to do, I began looking more than a couple weeks ago, and I found the perfect spot. Which is why I was out there Jake." I looked at Jake while he nodded his head. "Which is why I need to start digging as soon as possible."

"Well the pack will help." Paul pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me, "it's the least we can do."

I nodded. I saw nothing wrong with it.

'_**There's a lot of things wrong with that.'**_

I stared blankly to listen. _'Why?'_

'_**You can't mix others scents with yours other than Jacob's or Paul's, it will just confuse the pups and they will have difficulties knowing who is their parents. They will depend on their only three senses that will help them when they're born. Smell, hearing, and touch.'**_

'_Okay. I understand. So Paul and Jacob can only help me?'_

'_**Yes, but make sure you do most of the task.'**_

"Seeettttthhhhh? Are you there?" Jake waved his hand back and forth in my face.

"Yeah, umm… sorry, it was the wolf. Only Jake and Paul can help me, but I have to do it most of the digging." I informed them.

It was decided that I would be constantly on watch by the pack, and Paul agreed to help me. What became more to my attention was the excitement flowing around the room; the closeness of introductions to my babies became a highlight to everyone, especially Billy and my mom. I informed Paul to call his parents and tell them too, before they come back and realize that their grandchildren came sooner then they expected.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Sam and Emily's. Sam opened the door before we could knock, and instead of the usual handshakes, he pulled us all in for a hug. Greeting us with a grin that could light up the night, and the reason for it was his newborn son. Sam Jr. "Where is the little guy?"<p>

"In the room with Em. Just make sure to be quite, he's sleeping." Sam let go of me and led me to the door and quietly opened the door to let me in.

Emily smiled and whispered my name. Her son was vast asleep on his mother's chest, cooing and rasping bubbles under the only light shun by the lamp on the nightstand. The small child was beautiful, relaxing under the comfort of the people that loved him. "Do you want to hold him?" Emily carefully sat up and wrapped her arms around the little guy.

"Really? Sure." I smiled as she handed the small fragile infant and placed him in my arms. "He's adorable Em."

"Just wait until your bundles of joy arrive," she chuckled and caressed her son's cheek, "it's the best feeling ever being a parent."

"I can imagine." Little Sam cooed and gripped my pinky finger.

"Looks good on you Seth." Sam said, standing at the doorway with Paul and Jake still. "Being a dad I mean. I know you'll be a good one."

"He's right babe." Paul added, "you holding little Sam never looked more right."

I chuckled and leaned into kiss the infant's forehead. "It does feel right."

"It should." Jake chuckled.

**A/N: I hoped you like this one as much as I did writing it. If you're questioning about the whole allergies with metals and copper, I happen to know someone that does have those conditions. But the whole allergy thing, it opens a different option for them to mark their marriage. Also, I hope I explained the pregnancy process enough for you to understand, if not… well I hope you get it sooner than later. **

**Now for the question by my continuous and faithful reviewer LuvnmyEdward: **_**Just one question, with Seth having the triplets and them being both or either Jacob and Paul's but won't that make it Jacob's own "pack" in a way?**_** My answer: It kind of does, but for the same reason, it causes a future conflict for the pack, and causing them to separate and become enemies, which is something I don't want to happen for them. It tampers the story. So I won't get into it much, but I will tell you that Sam and Jacob will figure it out. Thank you for bringing this question up.**

**Before I go… I want to also thank WolfPacFaan and JonnyFleetxdxd for your awesome reviews, and mrhelfire, Seth's The Best and Demon2Angel for your reviews as well, and suggesting a sequel. As for those who didn't, I posted a poll on my profile on this question, so if you have the time, go and vote.**

**So I leave with a please review, and I hope I get as much reviews as the last one, or even more. It seems to motivate me to write quicker, but no pressure, LOL… So until next time…**

**MuchLove,**

**TurnItUp03**


	15. Chapter 14: The Birth

**14. The Birth.**

**A/N: Before I start, did you vote on my poll on my profile? LOL. Just thought I'd ask. But anyways… I realized I didn't give much sex scenes, mainly because I am not good at writing them, so I don't bother much. But here is a treat… if you want to call it that. I don't like the beginning of this chapter, but it fit. So here you go.**

**WARNING: I must warn you ahead of time, the sex scene is in italics, and so being, it is a dream and just a dream. I actually wanted to see if I was good at writing a sex scene that involved Jacob being a submissive, but I didn't really care for it. But it somewhat helps the story, seeing how Jake and Paul are both having sexual frustrations without Seth being there, they begin fantasizing about each other. Keep in mind that Seth is their imprint, and they won't, I repeat, WON'T have sex without him... unless Seth tells them... LOL.  
><strong>

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language. Contains M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Jacob's POV**

_The beads of sweat trickled down his heated body, meshing with mine causing a warm friction. The walls of his insides collapsed and cave around my member, throbbing a pulsating tingle throughout my body as he moved at the rhythm of our beating hearts. Moans and growling filled the musky room, sandwiched between my lovers, Paul nipping and biting my neck with his hands reached around to jerk Seth's solid hard on. Seth continued to bounce up and down making the loud sound of skin slapping together and springs creaking louder. His arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me with every hard thrust to push my dick in his hole more and more. I leaned back against Paul's sculpted sweaty chest and Seth moved with me. I pressed my lips against Seth's neck, tracing my tongue along the mark that Paul left while they kiss passionately. My hands were gripped on Seth's beautiful, plump, ass, forcing more motion so I could reach my moment of ecstasy. _

_I lifted him and laid him down in front of me, still inside him. I motioned our bodies back and forth as he clenched my skin in his fists, making me growl in pure pleasure causing blood to draw as each of his nails dug in my back. His moaning and screams for my name motivated me to slam harder, hitting his prostate with every thrust. "Babe, slow down… you could hurt him and the pups." Paul reminded me, realizing I was getting carried away. But I couldn't help it. Seth knew how to make me feel so detached and lost for control of myself._

"_Please don't stop?" Seth begged, "I need this Jake… more… more…" He pleaded wrapping his legs around my waist, now playing with Paul's erection with his feet as Paul caressed his strong hands up and down my body, then collapsing on top of me enjoying Seth's warm touches. Every motion, each thrust, and the intensity drove me further and closer to my release. Seth's gasps for more friction, Paul's panting and my grunts made my body quiver making every muscle in my body tensed as my seed shot inside Seth's shaking body. I wrapped my palm around Seth's member and caressed it. The same time of his release, I came to surprise and utter shock that Paul entered me raw, causing me to scream in pain, and bite down on Seth's neck drawing blood. Seth shrieked and moaned when my tongue traced my bite mark. My cock was still embraced by Seth's tight hole, and Paul's throbbing dick was settling in mine. My reaction even caught me by surprise, normally I would beat the shit out of Paul, but it felt so fucking good. He pulled out enough for me to still feel the head, then spitting on his cock to lubricate before pushing back in. His thrusts motioned me to push back into Seth, preparing us for round two._

_I tried to fight the invasion, but lust and pleasure took over me. I knew exactly now why Seth was the submissive, the feeling is literally breathtaking, and to see Seth pinned under me and hearing him moan and scream our names made me stiff again. Releasing again at the same time as Paul shot his seed inside me. Seth laid below me, gasping for air… muttering that the moment was incredible, and I had to agree._

"_You have no idea how much I wanted to do that babe." Paul pulled out and fell to Seth's side. "It just keeps getting better and better."_

"_Yeah." Seth continued panting._

"_My fucking ass hurts Paul." I softly punched his arm._

"You know how much money I would make selling this on DVD?" Seth chuckled. Standing above us. Paul was straddling my hips and grinding his clothed dick against my clothed ass. I jumped up quickly, realizing that I was having a sex dream, and Paul was probably doing the same thing. "You guys are so sexy…" He grinned, biting his bottom lip.

"Seth? Babe? We missed you." Paul muttered.

"I can tell." He chuckled, making both of us blush. "I missed you both two, and I'm sorry I was late for your grinding session. You guys might want to take off your sticky attire."

We both chuckled and removed our boxers. I was confused of the dream, why me… the rightful alpha wanted to submit to the beta of the pack. The only solution I could come up with was that I was pleasing my other mate, just to please my imprint. But it felt so real, and I think I enjoyed it.

"Finally done your digging session sexy?" I pulled him down on the bed with us to lie between us, trying to clear my mind and ignore the intensity of the dream.

"Ha ha, you guys… but yes… Sam and Jared finished their patrols and called it a night for bodyguard duties, but thankfully… the den is finally done." He explained, holding me while Paul wrapped his arms around both of us. "I'm hungry though."

"That's our cue." I let go and kissed Seth on the forehead, pulling Paul up with me. "What do you want babe."

"Bacon with ice cream…" I looked at Paul with disgust while he returned the expression, "I know… gross, but I've been thinking of it all day."

"This is your one of the most disgusting cravings you had yet babe…" Paul chuckled pulling the bacon out of the fridge while I started scooping the vanilla ice cream into the large bowl.

"Paulie?" Seth whined from the queen-sized bed in the living room. "I can't help it… actually…"

"What?" We

both looked over at him flicking the channels on the TV.

"Just a couple BLT's if you don't mind."

"So I'm taking you don't want the ice cream anymore?" I questioned pausing from scooping more ice cream.

"I'll still eat it though." He chuckled.

Walking around the house at four in the morning in nude triggered nothing but permanent boners. I didn't bother Seth about it either; he was far too tired for a session of lovemaking. So he fell asleep on my arm and rested his hands on Paul's stomach. I glanced at them both sleeping, thinking I couldn't be happier in my life. Excluding the fact that we could be fighting a bunch of newborn vampires soon to protect Seth's best friend. But nothing can compare to what may happen in a week or so, I was becoming a father, and I can't wait.

**Paul's POV**

My folks should be arriving tomorrow. They will be staying in a motel until Seth has the pups, and the leaving to return when the pups phase. I offered them the spare room, well actually their room, but they denied with the thought of their son downstairs screwing the hell out of his mates. I couldn't blame them either, I wouldn't doubt that I would try anything to get in Seth's pants, and one day convincing Jake to hopefully submit to me. I know he likes what he sees, and probably curious as much as I am. _Shake the thought Paul. Ja… Seth's your imprint._

Which brings me to Seth, he's been out lately, and preparing for the birth, which means any day now. I'm nervous, but anxious. Not to mention the battle with the newborns soon, and the constant training to make sure Seth's friend, the leech lover, is safe. I could care less if they kill her, but if it makes Seth happy, then I'll do anything to do so.

Every day spent with my nephew Sam JR. kind of opened my eyes, making me like the softies I used to make fun of. But the little guy is definitely preparing me for my little tykes, and everyone is just as eager as me to meet the little guys.

I was in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee before I went out to meet Seth, Jake and Embry for patrols. They've been upped since the news broke about the newborns, and Sam didn't want to take any chances being unprepared if they decided to strike sooner. But at that moment, I heard a howl, Jake's howl, a howl that was meant to call me and the rest of the pack. _That better not be the fucking newborns._

I bolted out the door and phased without removing my last pair of shorts. _Yeah, I need to learn patience._

'_Paul? Get Sue and Leah before you get here, Seth's in labor.' _Jake noted, so I turned around and headed for Seth's gram's house. _'You ripped your last pair of shorts?'_

'_Shut it Jake… I didn't mean it.'_

'_Well it's your problem,' _I could hear the teasing in his thoughts, _'Just play it cool when you walk in the house in your birthday suit.'_

'_Shut it Jake.' _I never thought this through fully, and I wasn't ready to show my mother-in-law my junk, or any of my in-laws for that matter.

Luckily Leah and Sue heard Jake's howl and they were already racing outside to meet me. "Is Seth in labor?" Sue asked me worried. I nodded my head and offered her to climb on my back to get their sooner. She didn't hesitate, but Leah did.

"Paul… I swear if I fall off I will make sure you feel my wrath." I shook my head playfully at her distrust. _'I would make this fun, but right now Sue needs to be with Seth.'_

I became a blur to the naked eye. I normally would be pissed by the fact that Sue was yanking my fur below my ears, but I couldn't lash out at her, or Leah, even though they both were squeezing my sides with their deathly grips. _'Sam called Carlisle in case Seth has problems.'_ Jake came into thought again.

'_Is that Seth?'_ I asked, listening to the painful whines and cries, almost as if I could feel them too.

'_Yes.'_ Jake finally came into view. _'I can feel his pain Paul, and it hurts to hear him like this.'_

'_He'll be okay you guys.' _Embry stood beside the boulder of the cave door.

'_Is that what I feel, man if I knew this, I would've thought this through.' _I knelt down for Sue and Leah to get off, _'I thought it was because they were digging in my sides.'_

'_Paul don't be selfish.'_ Jake shifted back and dressed.

'_Sorry.'_ I muttered.

'_Is he okay?'_ Jared came into view with Brady, Collin and Peter not far behind him.

'_He's coming close.' _Embry answered.

I stood beside the den's entrance; it was all I could do. Sue couldn't make it in, Seth would growl at her for even coming close, so we all had to stand aside and wait for Seth to get through the pain. The vampire doctor arrived with his wife, with a basket filled with raw meats and fruits.

"Seth will need his nutrients and vitamins when he gets through with this, I know he will be hungry." Esme cooed.

"Where's Bella?" Leah asked.

"She will be shortly, Edward went to retrieve her from her fathers." Carlisle answered.

I phased back, and luckily Sam returned with a pair of shorts for me, I guess he heard the conversation between Jake and I. I dressed and realized that Bella and her leech arrived, being the over reactor she was, Bella couldn't keep her ancy butt still. It was annoying me, so I growled. She noted my frustration and took a seat next to Edward.

The air was intense, we couldn't hear anything from Seth, and it was starting to worry me, and Jake. Sue and Leah were seated next to the den's entrance, holding each other and anxiously twiddling their fingers together. Jake paced back and forth in front of me, rubbing his head in frustration, "Babe, he'll be okay."

"I know." He muttered.

Sam stood blank, leaning on the boulder next to the entrance, and the rest of the pack relaxed around the forest floor in their wolf forms. Carlisle and Esme sat with Edward and Bella.

I couldn't take the pain I was feeling, everything Seth felt, Jake and I felt. I didn't show much to it, seeing how Jake was standing strong through it to. It sort of helped that I didn't phase back, but the bond between us still made it unbearable. I never want Seth to go through this again, he DEFINITELY doesn't deserve to go through this.

Just when I thought it was over, it was just beginning. Seth let out a screeching howl that startled everyone.

"SETH?" everyone practically shouted and raced for the entrance.

"Are you okay love?" Jake asked.

"Babe, is there anything we can do to help?" I tried ignoring the pain subsiding in my stomach and pelvis area.

"The pups are arriving." Carlisle spoke, "he will get through this eventually. There is nothing any of us can do but wait, Seth is strong, and he will get through this."

I looked over to Edward, an expression as if he was scared shitless. "What's his problem?" I growled.

"He's in so much pain." Edward muttered. "He doesn't want anyone near him."

"I don't believe you leech." Jake growled, ready to tear him apart.

"He doesn't want you guys to see him like this." Edward added. I continued to glare at the tick, trying to make sense of it.

"Seth? Baby, we're here for you," I tried to comfort him, but he continued to growl at anyone who came close.

By the time the pain faded, it was three hours later, and Seth's pain became less noticeable. We all eagerly waited for any response, but he was even too tired to speak a thought for Edward to translate.

"Give him this, he probably needs it." Esme handed the basket of food to me.

I walked to the den and kneeled down. "Seth? Babe? I know you're probably hungry and need to eat." He peeked his head out and gave me a blank expression. His beautiful white fur shook while rummaged through the basket, pulling out a couple steaks and pulling his head back into the den.

After a couple times of peeking out for another item of food and pulling back in, Edward finally spoke.

"The pups are fine, he's just feeding them." We all sighed in relief.

**Seth's POV**

'_Jake?'_ I stared blankly ahead of me, feeling the pressure from the inside of my stomach, _'I think it's time.'_

'_Are you sure?'_ He asked, making the last adjustments for the den before I entered. I nodded and walked into the small dark, damp, and musky hole.

I rested on the laid out on the tree branches, trying to time my breaths and soothe the pain. Jake let out a howl, calling Paul and the rest of the family. I could hear the conversation of Paul shredding the last of his shorts, if I wasn't in so much pain, I would probably be giving Paul shit about it, seeing how I'm the one who usually end ups having to go out an buy him a weeks worth, along with Jake and mines, but I rarely needed it, seeing how I hardly phased and I was more careful of the situation. I bet the sales lady thinks I have an obsession with summer attire in the winter's weather.

For the next hour the pain stayed afloat, until a throbbing pang travelled down from my abdomen down to my pelvis and caused me to screech a howl that even I didn't recognize, "SETH?" I could hear pretty much everyone practically shout. "Are you okay love?" That was Jake, as much as I wanted to answer him, I couldn't do anything but cry. "Babe? Is there anything we can do?" There was Paul. I didn't want them to worry too much, it was making me feel uncomfortable, and as much as I wanted them by my side, I had to do this alone.

'_**You ready for this Seth?'**_ My female alpha tuned in.

'_I was wondering when you'd get here.'_ I cried.

'_Who's he talking to?'_ Brady interrupted.

'_Just be quiet Brady, he needs to focus.'_ Jared addressed the pup. Who would've thought that the wolf would've understood and defended me, seeing how he was clueless to my condition.

'_**I had to wait until the pups were ready'**_

'_The pups are coming?'_

'_**Yes'**_

"The pups are coming." I could faintly hear Edward speak from outside.

'_Edward? Please? I'm in way too much pain for anyone to be near me, especially Jake or Paul.'_ I whined and growled. I completely forgot that Edward could translate my thoughts, and it would help since it would be a nuisance for someone in the pack to keep phasing back and forth; it would just drain more energy then I would lose.

"Seth? Baby, we're here for you," I could hear Paul trying to comfort me. I didn't want him to see me like this.

'_**I know it's asking a lot Seth, but I need you to ignore the contractions and focus on the switch.'**_

'_I'll try.'_ It had to be one of the most difficult tasks I had ever partaken. I had to ignore the constant throbbing discomfort in my stomach and try my hardest to switch with my wolf. The feeling I became used to, but I would be lying if I said it still hadn't given me the butterflies. It was similar to teleporting, it was if I left my body for a split second, and returned to invade nothing but my mind. I no longer have control over my body, my female alpha was in charge now, but everything she felt, I felt. Every push and pant still affected me, and every moment of labor I hoped would end quickly.

It took me three hours. Three hours to push and grasp on the agonizing pain, even though the soul switching made it easier for me to birth the pups, it still hurt like hell, and I'm sure Jake and Paul even felt what I was going through.

After being offered food, I didn't hesitate to practically inhale the raw meat and a fruit. I still vacated my mind, and since my female alpha still was in control, she fed the pups with milk.

'_**They need at least a day to eat, and then in a couple days introductions to their fathers will be good for them.'**_

'_Thanks. For getting me through this.' _I thanked her. If it wasn't for her, I would've been in panic mode the whole time, and that could've been very dangerous.

'_**You're more than welcome. Besides, you're the one who did as much as I did, and now the pack's line can grow and continue.'**_

It was dark, and I noticed that everyone left except Jake and Paul. So I peeked my head out to the moonlit night and noticed they were sound asleep next to each other. _'Are you guys awake?'_

'_Seth?'_ They both lifted their heads the same time and rushed over to me.

'_Is everything okay?'_ Jake asked, licking my snout.

'_Are you okay?' _Paul nudged me with his muzzle, caressing my head with his.

'_I'm fine. The pups are fine. They're resting.'_ I shook the dust off my fur, _'Right now they need me, so I will be focusing on them for a couple days, then you guys can meet them.'_

'_I'm so glad you and the pups are okay.' _Paul laid in front of me, resting his head on his paws.

'_Me too.'_ Jake agreed, laying next to Paul in the same position.

**Paul's POV**

The next day I decided to go for a kill to feed my family, while Jake stayed and guarded the den. After bringing back a buck, Seth pulled in a hindquarter and feasted on it. I was becoming concerned that he hasn't said or thought a word to us, but he did tell us once that he needed to give full attention to the pups, so we understood.

Embry and Quil came to keep guard while I went to see my folks and explain that the pups were healthy and that they were taking their well needed rest with their… father.

I walked up to the front porch to have my mom jump on me with a full on hug. "Where are the babies?"

"The pups resting with Seth, they will be for a couple of days." I sighed. I wanted to see them, but Seth said to wait. They needed to get used of him first, then us.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, pups." She giggled.

"So how are the little guys, are they cute?" My dad walked out the door to give me a hug.

"I haven't had the chance to see them yet." I answered, "still waiting to see them."

"So are they all boys?" My mom asked.

"Yeah… I think." I answered confused.

I was sure they were all boys, and I didn't think to ask Seth. But there was never a female shape shifter, it wasn't heard of, and I think Seth would've told us if we had a girl. Either way, I would love to have a daughter too, or all daughters for that matter.

I took a quick shower and told my folks I would update them when I knew more, and they accepted my invitation to stay at the house until we came back. I walked outside and removed my shorts and phased again. The thoughts were blank, until Embry and Quil were placing a bet.

'_I bet he had a girl.'_ Embry debated.

'_You know that there has never been a female shifter, and it would be a miracle if he did have a girl.' _Quil argued.

'_Well put your money where you mouth is.'_ Embry added.

'_As much as I'd love a niece, you're on.'_ Quil agreed.

'_Would you guys cool it, you're going to upset Seth.' _Jake muttered.

'_Sorry,' _they both apologized like little kids.

'_You guys can head home now. I'll be here with Jake for the rest of the night.'_ I approached to them standing up and leaving.

I laid next to Jake and rested my head on my paws. He nudged his head against mine for comfort, and I retaliated with the gesture. The warmth of his fur pressed against mine felt so right. I wanted Seth and the pups to be between us, but I wasn't going to force him to. So I basked in the ambience of Jake's musky smell, and the worn off scent of Seth on him. Knowing that I was in the comfort of my family close by, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the bright moonlit night.

* * *

><p>'<em>Paul? Jake?'<em> I awoke to Seth's head peaking out of the den's door, laying on the soft soil and batting his beautiful blue eyes at us. _'Do you guys want to meet them?'_

I sprung up to my feet the same time as Jake. _'Yes.' _Seth pulled his head back in, and carried the first pup out by its neck and placing him in front of us. He was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life. He kind of looked like a small version of Jacob, brown fur with the hint of white traced through, and silver tail.

Seth walked back into the den and carried the second pup back out by the neck. The little pup whined and squirmed before he sat him down. This one was the… fluffiest. His fur was more of a lighter brown, with a silver and black tips and a paler snout.

He walked back in and came out with a snow-white pup, a huge resemblance of Seth, he was just as beautiful as Seth. _'You met your sons…'_ Seth chuckled in thought and place the pup down between the other two. _'Now meet your daughter.'_

'_Daughter?' _We both stood in front of Seth, looking at the beautiful pups. Two sons and a daughter.

'_Really?' _We both stood shocked.

He nodded his head.

**A/N: BAM! LOL. So congrats to JonnyFleetxdxd for getting it right. I had this idea since the beginning. So I hope you do like this one. I apologize ahead of time if there are any errors in this chapter, I wanted to post it ASAP, and if there is I will come back and edit them. Thank you to JonnyFleetxdxd, Demon2Angel, LuvnmyEdward, and WolfPacFaan for your awesome reviews, I hope this did you good…. Lol. Also thanks to the ones who favorited and alerted the story.**

**So I leave with a final question… Now that you know the sexes of the pups, and ideas for names?**

**P.S. Remember to vote on my poll on my profile, and have you read my other story 'It's Just You.' ?  
><strong>

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	16. Chapter 15: You Can't Phase?

**15. You Can't Phase?**

**A/N: The title of this chapter does have some significance to the story… So yeah. I want to thank Demon2Angel, Seth's The Best, DJ, WolfPacFaan, LittleWolf21, and LuvnmyEdward for your awesome reviews. I did mention the suggestions from LittleWolf21, but used two of DJ's, I want to thank you both for your suggestions, and I hope you're pleased with the names I used. I do apologize for taking awhile to post this one, I just had difficulties on writing where this one was going, and it is kind of shorter than the others…. So enjoy.**

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language. Contains M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Seth's POV**

Ever since the introductions between the pups and their dads, everything seemed surreal. The news spread fast about the first female shifter being born, and my daughter practically made headlines for those in the tribe who knew about us. Paul told me his parents couldn't wait to meet the pups, and was even more ecstatic when they heard the news that they had a granddaughter too. Jake told me Billy hasn't stopped smiling since he heard the news, and bragging to the pack that his grandchildren were going to be the strongest of the pack one day. My mom, grams, and Leah have been preparing a nursery along with Bella and Leah back at Paul's, Jake's, and my place. The impatience continued to build for everyone to finally see the pups, and they kept asking Jake and Paul when the day would come.

It's been two weeks, and today was the moving day. It came to my surprise when I noticed the pup's fur coats were changing colors. The eldest of the litter, the first born, his coat was becoming lighter, almost white with a faded cream color and black speckles trailing down his back from his head down to his tail, and now his tail seemed to match the rest of his body, almost like Paul. He is also the most rambunctious of the litter, always playful and careless of any dangers, especially in the wrath of his sister. The second-born seemed to be becoming darker, even darker than Jake, and now he was beginning to look more like Jake. But his attitude, is questionable, he's very stubborn and serious. When it comes to playing with his siblings, he would rather watch, and when it came down to giving them baths, he would whine and growl for me to finish. With his dads, it was different. He would wrestle, but only what it seemed to make them proud. The third born, our daughter, was still the beautiful snow-white pup; blue eyes like me, and slightly smaller then her brothers. I made the wrong assumptions; I thought she would be the softhearted sister of the bunch, but she proved me wrong a week ago. The moment her and her brothers began playing and wrestling more, she became protective over me. The moment one of the boys startled me by biting my tail, she thought he hurt me and 'how can I say this?' Put him in his place. It was worse with her dads. She by no surprise became a daddy's girl, and when it came to her brothers getting too rough with Jake or Paul by nipping at their ears or tails, she would jump into defense mode and begin growling furiously at her brothers. Jake is convinced she will be the first female alpha to call the shots for the pack, and actually her being aggressive enough to confiscate the role.

I wanted to move the triplets before the battle between the newborns took place. I don't want them anywhere near danger. Apparently one of the Cullen's, Alice, had a vision that we had three days before the bloodsuckers would get here, which set me on high alert. I didn't ask permission, I more than demanded that I stay behind to guard my children, there was no way in hell that I would let any leeches come near them. Sam or anyone else in the pack didn't argue, they agreed one hundred percent.

As for the decision who will be alpha, we agreed Sam would until the pups phased, then he would step down and let Jake take on the role fully, which meant that he would be leading the pack from then on, until who knows when. As long as the Cullens stayed around, we would still phase, which also meant that the pups would most likely phase back again sooner than we hoped.

'_Are you ready Seth?'_ Jake asked me, approaching the pups and me with Paul following.

'_Ready than I will ever be.' _I replied. The both leaned in and rubbed their heads against mine, the best way we could show affection. _'We each take our mini-me's?'_

Paul shook his head in laughter, _'our mini-me's?'_

'_Well the oldest looks like you, the second looks like Jake, and our daughter looks like me… and don't laugh, you know I'm right.'_ I growled.

'_I know, I'm sorry babe, I just missed you more than you can think of.'_ He licked my snout and Jake followed the action. _'Now come on, the pack's waiting our arrival.'_

Jake lifted the second oldest by his neck without a problem, but Paul was hesitant. _'I don't want to hurt the little guy.'_

'_You won't, you'll both be okay.'_ Paul picked him up and I picked up the last one and lead the way.

I couldn't help but chuckle, imagining three massive wolves carrying three pups through the forest. I bet anything that anyone would've thought it would be a beautiful sight, but if I witnessed it, I would have thought it was the cutest thing ever. A tall white-wolf carrying a pup that looked like the smaller version of it, followed by a russet brown wolf that was the biggest and a silver wolf not much smaller carrying pups that looked like them.

'_They're almost here.' _Sam spoke.

'_It's just the pack there, right?'_ I asked before coming into view, _'I don't want to startle the pups if they see any humans there, even if it is the family.'_

'_Yeah it's just us.'_ He answered, _'Everyone is just waiting for your okay.'_

I approached slowly, crouching my head and pacing carefully to make sure the surroundings were safe, I guess it was more of my wolf instincts kicking in. This was the first introduction to the pack, and I wanted to make sure the pups wouldn't become frightened. Jake and Paul stayed behind me, moving whenever I did. The pack came into view, Sam closest to us, sitting on his hind legs. Right behind him was Jared, then Quil and Embry behind them, all sitting in the same position. Of course Brady, Collin and Peter were still wrestling in the background until Sam ordered them to stop and be quiet. The moment we came closer, the pups began squirming to be let lose, and I was hesitant of putting them down. I was sure of it now that they were afraid to of the pitch-black wolf standing in front of us along with the others behind him, Sam and Jared can look pretty intimidating at times and I'm sure they're unaware of it. I reluctantly placed my daughter down to hide under me if she wasn't sure, it was now or never she would meet her uncles, but she surprised me again. Seeing her brothers fly by me in the speed of light, she followed without hesitation. It scared the hell out of me, so I followed hoping they wouldn't get hurt, but they quickly pounced at Brady, Collin, and Peter and started nipping and biting their tails. I stopped to realize that they wanted to play, seeing that they were wrestling before; they were probably hoping to join in on the fun. The guys sat still, waiting for my approval to play too, I nodded and watched the pups warm up to their uncles, seeing how they were similar in so many ways, I think the pups would most likely rather hang out with troublesome trio.

'_They're cute.'_ Sam said, now standing next to me.

'_They are, aren't they?'_ I bragged.

'_Any names yet?'_ Embry asked.

'_Not yet.'_ Jake answered, now standing on the other side of me.

'_Who would've thunk they would race to the brats first.'_ Paul chuckled in thought, _'But I can't say they wouldn't have warmed up to the boys first.'_

'_You should call her snowball.' _ Jared teased. He quickly retracted his smile when I gave him a glare. _'Just a joke.'_

'_It's not my vexations you have to worry about Jay, she'll get you back eventually.'_ I said, Sam smirked while Embry and Quil barked out in laughter. _'She's a tough one.'_

'_We wanted to see how they behaved and go off of that for their names.' _Jake explained.

'_I was thinking Alexis Sarah for our daughter, but I wasn't sure of the last name.'_ I added.

'_Really?' _Jake asked me.

'_Why is that babe?'_ Paul questioned, the rest of the guys giving me the questionable looks.

'_I thought about it for a while, and Alexis seemed to fit her more. It means caring and strong, something I've seen in her for the past while,' _I looked at Jake, _'and Sarah because I know how important your mom was in your life.'_

'_Are you okay with it Paul?'_ Paul nodded and rubbed his head against mine.

'_It's perfect.'_ They both chuckled. _'What about the boys?'_ Jake asked.

'_I'm not sure yet.'_ I answered.

'_What about Noah, Keenan or Daniel?' _Embry suggested.

'_I like Casey.'_ Quil added.

'_Daniel?'_ Paul repeated. _'I like it.'_

'_What do you think Jake?'_ I asked him while he looked at the pups playing again.

'_It's perfect for 'Oscar the grouch'' _He chuckled. _'I was thinking Sean for the oldest one.'_

'_Sean?'_ Paul repeated again. _'Sounds good to me.'_

'_Sean, Daniel, and Alexis…' _I thought, _'I love it.'_

'_So any thoughts on the last names?'_ Quil questioned the three of us. _'I honestly think they should all be Blacks, no offense to you or Paul, but I think its best they take on the alpha's last name, seeing how one of them will most likely be alpha of the pack one day.'_

'_I was actually wanting to discuss that with Paul and Jake privately before a decision is made.' _I answered honestly. _'After all, we will be getting married eventually, and we haven't even decided whose last name we will take.'_

Jake and Paul were silent, giving me a nod. I was relieved that the topic wasn't brought any further, because at the moment it felt uncomfortable. _'I think it's time for introductions with the grandparents…' _I giggled at the sight of the pups having the time of their lives playing with their uncles, _'you guys want to watch them while Sam comes with me to get them.' _Jake and Paul nodded along with Quil, Embry and Jared.

Sam followed me down to the house; we were about a ten-minute walk from our place, and I know they were all there waiting for me to call them. I was actually looking forward to seeing everyone, and since I haven't phased since I went into labor, I was actually eager to walk on two legs again.

We reached the house and they were all standing on the porch. Billy already racing down the ramp with Leah pushing, both with huge grins permanently attached to their faces. My mom and grams followed the line along with Harold and Lisa not far behind, and Emily held Sam Jr. following the last of the line. _'I'll phase and you follow?' _I informed Sam as he replied with a nod.

'_This was a problem'_ I kept trying to phase, but the more I made the attempt, nothing seemed to work. _'Focusing on my human form should work, right Sam?'_

'_You can't phase?'_ I shook my head and Sam began to panic. _'You have to try Seth. You know Jake and Paul will blow this out of proportion.'_

'_We can't tell them, just let them know and everyone else that I won't be phasing until the pups do.'_ I glanced over at our families approaching. _'It will have to be my excuse for now; I just hope Jake and Paul haven't picked up on our conversation. I can't fret on this too long, there has to be an explanation.'_

Sam nodded then phased, giving the same explanation before they agreed to follow me. I didn't know how this was going to work, how I was going to tell them to approach carefully, but it seemed Sam already knew what I was thinking, kindly addressing my requests.

"Stay here until Seth gives me the nod." Sam put his arms across them to stop them, "I think it's best if his mom, grams and sister and Lisa approach first, then Billy and Harold. I think they will sense the women's mother intuition first, and they will feel more comfortable with it."

I honestly haven't thought that one through, and it makes perfect sense. They would be the more appropriate to be first for introductions. I walked forward and came into view of the pack, _'They're here.'_ I announced, _'Pups?'_ They stopped what they were doing and peeked their heads up to see my return, then walking towards me. _'I have some people I want you guys to meet.' _They barked as if they were eager and understood, _'Your grandmas and your auntie.' _I turned and seen Sam peeking from behind the massive cedar tree, waiting for my okay, I nodded as my mom, Lisa, grams, and my sister approached slowly and carefully, holding each others hands. My mom led the line, with my grams, then my sister, and then Lisa was last. Thankfully when I stepped forward and shook my head, they stopped. As I moved closer, so did the pups, _'Sean? Daniel? Alexis? This is your grandma's and auntie.'_

They surprised me again, instead of hiding; they walked slowly to my mom and licked her palms as she knelt down with a glow in her face. She was awed as grams followed the suit, then pulling Lisa down with her. My mom started cooing and chuckling when the pups jumped up to lick her face, "we're your grandma's," my mom chuckled. "And I'm your grams…" grams exclaimed. After cooing and nuzzling and cuddling with the pups, they moved aside to let Leah through.

"Hey guys…" Leah chuckled shuffling their fur and pouting her lips before Sean licked her lips and Alexis growled at the compliment, "… and girls." She giggled and corrected herself. "You can call me aunt Leah, I'm sure I'll be your favorite." She teased. Seeing them warm up to the family couldn't be more satisfying. Sean seemed to warm up to her the most, while Daniel seemed to lose interest. Alexis lost interest in everything; she just curled up under me and watched her brothers.

I looked over at Sam again and nodded for Billy and Harold to make there way over. Harry pushed Billy over in his wheelchair sluggishly, I chuckled at the struggle Harry was having pushing the chair through the forest. Alexis popped her head up and sprung towards them.

'_Lexi!'_ Jake followed her nervously, only to find that she hopped right onto Billy's lap and licked his face vigorously. The man burst out in laughter, trying to catch his breath and his hat from falling. Alexis kept whimpering and whining for her grandpa's attention.

'_Lexi?'_ I approached Jake and stood beside him, _'already have a nickname for her?'_

'_I don't know, it just came out.' _He chuckled and rubbed his head against mine. _'Hope you don't mind?'_

'_Why would I?'_

"She's a beauty son." Billy exasperated, "she is the girl?"

I nodded.

"Where's the other two?" Harold asked, now rubbing her head. I pointed towards the boys still playing with their aunt. "Wow, they're all cute. Way to go son." He rubbed my head. I shook in a chuckle. _'Man Paul, you're dad doesn't even know who you are.'_

Paul approached Harold and sat next to him and looked down at him. "Oh, sorry son."

As Emily, Sam and Sam Jr. finally showed themselves, Daniel seemed more interested in the infant Emily grasped in her arms. He approached her curiously as Alexis and Sean were now following him, all not taking their eyes off of Sam Jr. Emily knelt down and gave the introduction of her and her son. Sam Jr. being over a month old, seemed very amused by the pups too. They all looked like explorers researching each other, discovering the existence of each other's habitats. Daniel continued to sniff Sam Jr. curiously as SJ tugged lightly at his fur. Everyone seemed to be awed by the display of affection.

'_Okay you guys…'_ I nudged the pups to follow me,_ 'time to eat and after that, your nap.'_

Everyone took the hint and said their goodbyes; Paul and Jake followed me into the den, now big enough to fit us all. This had to be the best feeling ever, now that the pups were eating solids, the deer Jake brought before the move was demolished in no time. So now we were all relaxing in the comfort of the pups cuddled into my side, while Jake rested on my right, and Paul on my left. I had my family all here now, and nothing could make me happier.

* * *

><p>Today was the day the newborns would be making their appearance, and everyone made sure that the battle would take place in the opening far away from the den. The only thing on my mind was Jake and Paul's safety. I couldn't stop pacing, and stop worrying… they'd be leaving in a couple minutes and I wanted them so much to stay, but that would me being selfish.<p>

Everything was stressing me, and what was worrying me most was that I couldn't phase back. I continued to question myself if I would be stuck like this forever. I hope not.

Another breaker…. Leah phased. I found that hard to believe until a new wolf came treading towards the den, Leah giving off panicking thoughts. That added to the stress, and it came to my best theory that this could be my setback from phasing. So Leah's transformation came as good news too, but not for her, it meant that she would have to confess to her husband of who she was, we're all just hoping he wouldn't freak out, and this meant she had to move here permanently, which she hates too.

'_We're heading out babe.'_ Paul nudged my head, caressing me with sadness in his eyes. _'I love you so damn much.'_

'_I love you too.'_ A tear slid down my cheek and disappeared into my fur. _'Promise me you will come back. You and Jake. I don't want the kids growing up with one parent.'_

'_We promise pup.' _Jake licked my face, wiping the tears that flooded down my face, _'I love you no matter what.'_

'_You guys better come back… if you die, so do I, and the pups need us.' _ I sobbed. _'If they hurt you, I will get my vengeance somehow.'_

'_Babe? We will be back, I promise…' _Paul cried out, _'if not both, I will make sure Jake comes back.'_

'_Don't talk like that…' _I continued to caress my head into Paul's neck, _'I want you to look out for each other… please?'_

'_Sure sure babe, we'll try our best.'_ Jake said wiping his tears on my side. _'Leah's going to be staying with you to make sure you and the pups are safe.'_

'_I won't let my baby brother and my nephews and niece get hurt.'_ Leah stood proud, _'Now hurry up you boys and kill some leeches so we can celebrate when you guys get back.'_

'_We promise we'll be back.'_ The both said in unison.

I watched as the two men that I love with my every being, walking away to fight a battle that I was praying they would come back from. They followed the rest of the pack and I was worried for every single one of them.

'_Leah I'm freaking out.' _I cried out, _'I hope they are okay.'_

'_They will be,' _She comforted me while the pups sat silently under me, watching their dads go off into battle, _'they know what they're doing.'_

'_I know, but I can't help but do nothing but worry.'_

'_Yeah… me too.'_

**A/N: I seriously didn't think Leah would phase, but it did explain her hunger and her believing she was pregnant, that's if you remember it… lol. But I didn't want to add another pregnancy… so I figured this would work out best. I'm sorry for the short chapter too. So please do review… you guys make my day when you do, I want to try an beat getting six per chapter… Love ya guys.**

**Quick Question: Do you guys really want to know who the father is?**

**P.S. Don't forget to vote on my poll if you want a sequel.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	17. Chapter 16: Lexi? Was That You?

**16. Lexi? Was That You?**

**A/N: Wow! I received 8 awesome reviews for the last chapter… thank you all soooo damn much… lol. I appreciate it so much. I'm glad you are enjoying this fic, and as for the sequel… still waiting for more votes, but that doesn't mean I'm working on it, the votes just make it official to post. **

**On another note. I will post the sequel after I finish off 'It's Just You,' giving the poll enough time, and who knows… maybe I will post it earlier if I get more reviews and votes on the poll. So if you haven't checked out 'It's Just You.' Please do, and here is a brief summary. The story revolves around my OMC Casey Mackenzie, and him losing the love of his life to the one and only Jacob Black. He tries to fight it, but feels he's losing. **

**Oh… and I continue to forget and I do apologize, but thank you so much to the ones who favorite and alerted the story, and hopefully you will give a review in the future, even if it is to say you like it.**

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language. Contains M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Seth's POV**

A soldier's wife, that's exactly how I felt at the moment. The loves of my life, the suns of my world, the centers of my universe were off fighting for the safety of our family. I wanted to be next to them, but I couldn't and I didn't want my children growing up as orphans.

'_**Seth? You need to stop doing that.' **_My inner wolf spoke.

'_But I can't help but worry.'_ I cried out.

'_**Not that.'**_ She implied. _**'I meant attempting to phase. It's taking a lot out of me.'**_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_**I've been holding you from phasing because the pups will be able to sense that you aren't around, and they will panic. You need to stay a wolf until the first one phases, which means any day now.'**_ She explained.

'_So you're the reason I've been haven't difficulties phasing, why didn't you tell me sooner?' _I complained.

'_**I tried. But you kept trying and it took everything in me to stop you, I became too weak to say anything. I just now finally been able to get the strength to speak.'**_

'_So one of them should be phasing soon?'_

'_**Yes.'**_

'_Do you know why Leah phased, why she didn't pick up the female alpha? I mean… I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, but wouldn't Leah seem to be the proper candidate for you?' _I questioned.

'_**Leah phased because it is in her genes and she seemed strong enough to phase, but not strong enough for me. I chose you because you were the strongest submissive in the pack, and being as you are a male, it was possible and more adequate to choose you because you can handle the birthing process.'**_

'_But I know Leah is pretty strong, and that sounds pretty sexist?'_

'_**It's not. Leah is a strong woman, but Jacob didn't imprint on her now did he?'**_

'_Yeah… you're right.'_

'_**Aren't I always?'**_

'_That you are… smartass.'_

It's been an hour and a half now, and I couldn't calm my nerves. Leah occupied the pups by playing with them, keeping their minds off the absence of their dads. I knew that they were aware that their dads could be in danger.

'_LEAH!' _I shouted in thought. A pain shot up my torso up to my neck then my head. _'Something's wrong.'_

**Jacob's POV**

I didn't want to leave Seth, and I didn't want Paul to come too. I didn't want either of them hurt, but as stubborn as Paul was, he insisted on coming. The worry in Seth's posture and eyes made it even harder to go, but we had to, it was our duty to protect our people, and now that I'm a dad… _I'm a dad… I still haven't wrapped my mind around that…_ But, as I was saying, now that I'm a dad, I have to make sure my son's and daughter is protected, including my mates.

Over the past couple days we've been meeting the Cullens on strategizing on ways to defeat the newborns. After Leah phased, we had two newcomers as well, Garrett Call, Embry's younger cousin and Wyatt Uley, Sam's cousin. They've picked up the techniques quite quickly, and there enthusiasm to learn became nonstop.

But now were heading to the clearing where the coven decided to lure the newborns with Bella's scent. Her and her leech made the last minute decision to bring her to the mountains, asking assistance from one of us to carry her to cover her scent with ours. No one would budge, so out of love for Seth and her being _his_ best friend, I reluctantly volunteered.

Before I walked over to carry her, I gave Paul a peck on the forehead, "I'll be back as soon as I can, be safe…" with that, he nodded as I departed with Isabella Swan in my arms and treaded for the destination where she could claim her sanctuary.

I honestly thought she is being selfish for convincing her leech-boyfriend to stay behind when even his slightest amount of help could help with the fight. The more Bella's acquaintances were becoming known, the higher risk she was becoming, and her chances were running thin with the pack and the council. She was becoming a threat and a thorn in everyone's thigh. But I continued to remind myself that I was doing this for Seth, and only Seth.

"Thanks Jake." Bella stared up at my figure with her hands wrapped around my neck as I quickly carried her up the rocky ridges. I curtsied a nod. "Seth is very lucky to have you."

"The only one I'm doing this for, and my name is Jacob" I replied.

"Well I appreciate it." She said faintly.

"I want to ask you something and don't get offended by this." I looked down at her.

"Shoot," she said hesitantly.

"Doesn't it bother you that you're pushing your limits?" She gave me a questionable look, "I get this feeling, and from what I heard, is that you keep forcing your presence in their lives, not even giving a damn of how much danger you are putting everyone in."

"I love Edward."

"That's not what I asked." I said scornfully.

"Y-yes… it does bother me that you guys have to be dragged into this, and I'm very grateful to the pack, and I'm sorry that you guy have to put lives at risk because of me." She tried convincing me.

I dropped the conversation and we finally reached the top where her leech awaited our arrival. "She should be safe here," I acknowledged. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do."

With that, I left and headed back down, hoping to return before the battle started.

**Paul's POV**

Jake wasn't here yet and we could hear the footsteps of the newborns thudding and crashing against the forest floor. _I'm so ready for this._ Just hoping Jake get's here soon before he misses out on the fun. The anticipation was building, since these leeches didn't know that we even existed, we stayed hidden until we were given the signal by Sam to go forth.

The clearing was silent until I heard what sounded like a collision between two vehicles, only to realize that the vampire family was already in the battle. Limbs being torn, giving off the sounds of glass shattering and flesh being torn viciously. I was used of this sound, and it triggered my adrenaline to move in full throttle, the only thing holding me back was Sam's order.

'_NOW!'_ Sam gave the order before we bolted forward and went into battle.

I reached for the first one in sight, a tall pale guy with the build similar to the buff dude from the Cullens. I took him out with no problem, then moving to a smaller guy that was similar to the mate of the pixie-Cullen, tearing him limb by limb. I had to admit, I was on the role, and nothing was holding me back from claiming victory over these bloodsuckers. Jake finally arrived and joined in on the pandemonium and started shredding through each vampire with ease. I had to admit; he looked so damn sexy as a furious werewolf tearing through leeches to protect his soul mates.

'_PAUL!' _Jake shrieked at me, not realizing that I was being attacked by two massive guys. I fought for my freedom and attempted to break free from their tight grasps. Then I heard a loud crack.

'_FUCK!'_ I screamed out in agony. The asshole crushed my sides causing me to phase in my human form. "Jake?"

"Everything's going to be fine." He whispered into my ear. "I promise babe."

"Don't let go…" I whimpered.

"I won't."

**Jacob's POV**

The entire battle surpassed over a half hour and now we had to get Paul back to the house ASAP. The only thing running through my head was that I failed Seth and Paul. _How could be so stupid? I kept a promise that I would make sure we would both come back unharmed, and here Paul was, crying from the pain that I was starting to feel, and I wouldn't doubt that Seth was feeling it now._ "Paul, I am so sorry I let you get hurt."

"It's not your fault Jake." Sam comforted me.

"Yeah dude, don't beat yourself up for it," Embry added. "We all made it out alive."

"Besides…" Jared said, "… the doc said he would come by to make sure he's okay as soon as he could."

It didn't take long for us to reach the house and lay Paul on the bed. I wouldn't leave his side either, mainly because I couldn't bring myself to face Seth being such a failure.

"Jake? The doc is here, and Seth wants to see you." Brady informed me.

"Kay, Sam can you make sure Paul is okay." Sam nodded as I leaned down and kissed Paul, "I promise I'll be back babe."

I pulled my shirt off and removed my jean cut-offs to phase.

'_Jake? Is he okay?' _Seth asked me with a shaky voice.

'_I'm sure he'll be fine pup.' _I began to sob, _'I'm sorry babe, and I tried everything to make sure he came back okay.'_

'_He's alive isn't he?'_ Seth finally came into view, approaching me and nudging up against my side rubbing his head against mine, _ 'I'm glad that you both are alive, and that's all that matters, I couldn't ask for more.'_

'_I'm so sorry…'_

'_Jake. Stop beating yourself up, you kept your promise, you're both here and I know Paul is strong enough to get through this.'_ He licked my muzzle. _'But you need to phase. One of the pups phased and I need you to bring him back to the house.'_

'_Really? Which one?'_

'_Sean.' _He answered me, _'actually bring him to my grams; she will take care of him while you stay by Paul's side. He needs one of us to be with him.'_

I nodded and walked towards the den, only to see a small infant laid against Leah's side, cooing and giggling at the warmth of his aunt's warm fur coat. He was the most exquisite being I have ever seen, my son staring up at me with his big dark orbs, smiling and clenching his fists and waving his arms up to me, as if he wanted me to pick him up. I lifted the baby and encased him with my shirt wrapped around his naked form, staring down at the beautiful boy as he placed his hand on my nose as I leaned into kiss him, such an innocent soul that was my son, and he looked so cute. Hi scalp was invaded with dark curls, and his skin was the same caramel color of his parents. "Sean Lahote-Black. I promise that you will be safe for the rest of your existence."

Seth nudged my side and stared down at our son, the thing that amazed me, Sean still recognized Seth and showed no fear. "Let's go see your grandma's" I chuckled.

We reached the house to see Seth's grams, along with his mom and Paul's parents standing outside with the rest of the pack; excluding Sam. Paul's parents cried out to their son's shrieks. I covered Sean's ears and handed him over to Seth's grams. "Take him to your house, make sure he's fed, and if you need anything, Brady will get it for you."

She looked at me confused. "One of the pups?"

"Sean." I answered. The gasps were held at halt when Paul screamed again. "Take him quickly, I need to be with Paul."

She nodded while Sue and Lisa followed her. Lisa didn't want to hear Paul in pain and she knew he was in good hands if I was by his side. I entered through the threshold and quickly closed the door behind me.

"Jake! Jake! Jake! M-make… ugh…" Paul cried out as Sam and Jared held him down while Dr. Cullen continued to re-break and align his bones.

"Paul…" I cried out and grabbed his hand, "… you'll get through this, just hold on and you'll get through this."

"That's the last one." Carlisle wiped his hands with the dampened cloth, "your recovery should be smooth sailing from now on. Just get some well needed rest and your body should be fully healed by tomorrow night."

"Thanks doc," I exclaimed. "We really appreciate."

"Please. It's the least I can do." He packed his case of utensils, "I should be thanking you for everything you've done for our family, and my gratitude is to great extents for you and your pack."

He gave a nod and departed.

**Seth's POV**

Jake explained that Paul was finally feeling better, and today he was coming to see me. It felt like the first time we met, I was anxious and eager to see him. Jake called me a schoolgirl this morning, I would normally be pissed at the comment, but it was true, I was acting like a schoolgirl, and Paul was the reason for it.

My grams and my mom brought Sean by this morning to visit, and they were still excited over the fact that he has _finally_ phased. Grams said she brought him by to see Paul this morning, and Paul practically bawled his eyes out when he got to hold him; something I would've wanted to see.

'_Seth?'_ Leah pulled me out of my thoughts. _'You better come see this.'_

I've been nothing but grateful for my sister staying by my side, but I think she was doing it to avoid telling Jack about her situation, but I wouldn't push her for it. _'What is it?'_ I asked walking back into the den.

'_Danny phased back.'_ She moved aside to display the naked child laying on the bed of branches.

'_Quick, call Jake and tell him to bring a blanket, I have to find a way bring him out of the den.'_ I demanded as she raced back. I stared at my other son, next to Sean, he was the cutest baby I've ever seen. _'Hi there little guy, how are you doing?'_

He cooed a chuckle, grabbing my nose. He knew exactly who I was, and quickly acknowledged me with a slobbery kiss on my nose. I chuckled and slid my paws under his tiny figure. He still held on my muzzle while I pulled him back slowly with my front legs still under him, Alexis tilting her head in curiosity. _'Wait here Lexi, I'll be right back.'_ She shrugged her shoulders -reminding me of a cartoon character- then curling up and waiting for my return.

"I came as fast as I could," Jake kneeled down with a blanket and lifted Daniel in his arms, "Paul's here."

I peeked behind him to see Paul pacing slowly towards us. "Hi babe, I missed you." He gave me a hug and pressed his cheek into my neck and rubbed my cheeks. "I would phase to hear your voice, but I'm not strong enough to just yet." I licked his face to let him know that I was glad just to see him. "I love you too," he chuckled. Jake stepped forward with Daniel in his arms, "he' beautiful Seth, just like you." Paul leaned into kiss Daniel on the cheek. If I could blush right now, I would. "As soon as Lexi phases back, we're in a long awaited session of…"

"Paul." Jake interrupted. I chuckled and shook my head, and believe me, all I could think of was that I wanted one night alone with them. "We'll be back as soon as we can." Jake leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

I retreated to the den as soon as Jake, Paul, and Daniel left. Lexi pounced on me and craved my attention. I giggled in thought. _'I missed you to Lexi, but you need some rest, we had a long day.'_

I curled up with her next to my side. I just needed to wait for Alexis to phase back, and then I can finally go back to my family. _Should be any day now._

'_L-love d-daddy.'_

'_Lexi?'_ I gasped, _'Was that you?'_

**A/N: Before I start, I want to say this… I would relpy to every review, but I have the tendency to give things away, so please don't take it as a bad thing. LOL. As for the Paul getting hurt, it was needed to play the story out… and I bet your wondering if it was Alexis who spoke… I guess you will have to wait and read… sorry for the evilness, lol.**

**A huge thanks to iJeedai, tinker03, LuvnmyEdward, mrhellfire, JonnyFleetxdxd, WolfPacFaan, Demon2Angel, and LittleWolf21 for your awesome reviews, I am so thankful for your reviews, and I hope this one beats the last one in the race for reviews. Also, thank-you for the ones who favorite and alerted, your awesome too. Until next time,**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	18. Chapter 17: So, Will You Be Our Husband?

**17. So, Will You Be Our Husband?**

**A/N: You know you guys are awesome, you know that right? Well you all are. I came back after a weeks absence and I do apologize… it had been a very busy week for me with work and all, but coming back to all the reviews, I was seriously surprised. So I want thank you all for your positive feedback… I must inform you guys though… I only plan on 2 more chapters, both long too… hopefully. Then maybe a preview on the sequel if the votes are coming in, and reviews are as promising as the last chapter.**

**But enjoy.**

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language. Contains M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Seth's POV**

'_Lexi?_' I stared puzzled at the small snowball pup at my side, _'Lexi? Was that you? Lexi?'_

It was as if she was ignoring me, curling into a ball, her ear twitching at every time I said her name. I could have sworn she spoke. The voice was almost silent and timid, and soft as the air blowing against my fur, as feminine as they way she looked. It had to be her. I decided not to ponder on the idea or force her to say anything else, so we drifted off into a sleep. Well I tried, Alexis was already asleep. I couldn't, not without the boys here, and not without Paul or Jake, it felt lonely here. The boys were bonding with their dads, and I had more time to start a father/daughter relationship with Alexis, hopefully.

'_Seth? Baby? Wake up!' _Paul stood above me, nudging my side and playfully pressing his nose into my stomach, tickling my side.

'_What is it?' _I asked, trying to clear my blurry vision.

'_It's snowing!'_ He chuckled in thought. _'It's looking beautiful outside, of course I would rather stay here and stare at you, but…'_

'_Paul…'_ He still knows how to make me blush, _'stop…'_

'_Am I missing something?'_ Jake walked in; Lexi's excitement filled the den when her dads arrived. _'It's good to see you too Lexi.'_

'_Da-D?' _She nipped at his feet, trying to wrestle.

'_I knew it!' _I stood up quickly. _'I knew she was talking… or… thinking.'_

Paul and Jake stood in silence, looking more shocked than I was. _'Dad?'_

* * *

><p>Lexi's moments of knowledge seemed to grow instantaneously, every gesture brought us to amusement, her vocabulary continued to grow rapidly, and her abilities as a wolf amazed me day by day. She calls me daddy, Jacob- dad, and Paul- papa. How she was able to distinguish and categorize us was beyond our knowledge, I even debated with myself whether I would have to accept the pups calling me mom, but she calls me daddy. It's Paul who still has troubles with his role, but I think she sees Paul as the papa, the one who will go through length's to make sure her and her brothers were okay. As for Jake, I think she views him as the dad that will fill her with knowledge and wits that comes to her concerns; she's always playing questions with him, forcing words together to find out how her brother's are doing. She's even become more accustomed to the pack, even given them labels to tell the differences. Sam's known as Mr. Bossy to her, since he is constantly laying demands to the pack, of course Sam gloats about the nickname. Leah was labeled as auntie, she knew exactly who Leah was, and only allowed me to go hunt if either her, Jake, or Paul was there to stay with her. Jared is known us her silly uncle, always knowing how to make her laugh by playing with her, and being the dummy for her to practice her attack techniques and strategy methods to confuse her foes, Jared being the supportive uncle always let's her win. Quil is known as the other silly uncle, filling in for Jared when Jared wasn't around. She calls Embry her big brother, that's one of the nicknames I still haven't succumbed to an understanding, Jake says it's probably because she hears him and the rest of the pack call him just that, and Embry doesn't seem to mind. The names she came up for the troublesome trio brought us all to a laughter, even them. She calls them the crazies because she thinks they are the most rambunctious and wild guys she knows, and telling them that she still loves them as her uncles.<p>

Jake and Paul have brought this to the council to question them on why Alexis learning ability was more advanced then her brothers. Their explanation was that since she is still a wolf, she continues to learn faster to survive any obstacle that comes her way, and that it should slow down when she phases back.

But since she hasn't phased back yet, I've become more worried than ever. It's been almost two weeks since her brothers phased, and she should've been in her crib at home now, but no, she's laying between me and Paul fast asleep. That was beyond my worries now, the weather was becoming too drastic, and the low temperatures were making it cold for even a shifter to stand. But there was no way that I was leaving her side, she needed me.

I even tried bringing her in the house a couple days ago, but it frightened her more than ever. She told me that she was scared of the place, that it's no place for a wolf.

_FLASHBACK_

'_I promise it will be okay Lexi.' I comforted the pup as she reviewed the house. 'You will be much warmer inside.'_

'_But daddy?' She whined, 'it looks scary.'_

'_I will be here with you the whole time. I promise.' I nudged her from behind to move her closer; 'now come, papa and your dad are inside waiting for us.'_

'_Okay.' She buried her face inside my fur._

'_Papa? Dad?' She stared at Paul and Jake, slightly confused. I think she still needed time to adjust to the facts that they were human too. 'How come we have to be here?'_

'_Lexi. Papa and your dad can't hear you right now.' I watched her as she sat curiously in front of Jake and Paul, while they held Sean and Daniel. 'That's your brothers.'_

"_Say hi to your sister boys." Jake chuckled, causing Lexi to walk back slowly._

'_Lexi, it's okay, that's your dad and your brother Daniel.' She stayed by my feet, still analyzing them. 'Come now, you need to sleep.'_

'_I don't want to be here daddy.' She whimpered and buried her face into my fur again. 'Can we go daddy? Please?'_

'_Lexi… it's safe here.'_

'_Daddy… please?' She cried out to me._

'_Okay.' I didn't want to argue with her and make this place that she should call home the place she would never want to go to again. 'We'll go back to the den.'_

_I picked her up by the loose skin on her neck and departed through the back door, bowing my head to Jake and Paul to let them know that it didn't work out as we planned. We've been contemplating all day whether we should bring her here or not, but once again, Lexi won. _

'_Daddy? That place is scary.' She muttered. 'No place for a wolf like me.'_

'_It's okay sweetie, were going home.' The den is the last place I wanted to call home, but she had it fixated in her mind that, that's what it was. _

_I was worried that this place would always be home._

'_Love you daddy.' She lay on my front legs, nudging and cuddling under my chin and pressing against my chest then falling asleep._

'_I love you too sweetie.'_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'_No luck yet?' _Jake sound saddened.

'_No.' _I answered, resting my head on Paul's back as Alexis was still embraced between us in our body heat. Jake laid next to me with his head resting on my side, watching Lexi twitch in her sleep.

'_Well we're staying her until she phases back.' _A sandy colored wolf walked in, shaking the snow off of his fur.

'_You don't need to be here Embry, you should stay in a warm house.'_ I said.

'_Of course we do.' _A shady grey wolf entered the den, him too shaking the snow of his fur coat.

'_You too Jared?'_ I glanced up at him. Only seeing the outline of his figure.

'_We're not letting our niece freeze to death.'_ Brady walked in, _'so don't ask us to leave.'_

'_The boys are with Leah, Jack, Sue, and your grams.' _Jake explained. _'Were here until Lexi phases back.'_

'_Besides, the body heat should turn this place into a furnace in no time.' _Embry chuckled.

'_I'm just glad you guys just made a den big enough for us.' _Jared added.

'_Me too.'_ Paul said looking down at Lexi as she pushed more into his side.

'_Sam, Collin, Peter, and Leah will switch with us at dawn.' _Brady informed us.

'_Okay.' _I said _'good night you guys.'_

The next morning the weather died down, but it still was cold. I hadn't noticed the switch, soon realizing that Lexi moved from my side and next to Leah. Sam laid near the entrance while Collin sprawled out on the other side of Paul, annoying the hell out of him whenever Collin would accidently kick him. I haven't thought of it till now, but who was taking patrols? This had to be tiring the pack out.

'_Jared, Embry, Quil and Brady are doing patrols.'_ Sam answered. _'They're done their shifts at dusk, then Brady will come back while the others spend a couple hours with their imprints before they return.'_

'_I'm sorry that we're making things more difficult and I can't thank… wait!' _I stared at the alpha, _'Embry and Quil imprinted?' _He nodded. _'That's great! Who?'_

'_Quil imprinted on Claire, Emily's six-year-old cousin. And Embry imprinted on Dana Rivers, a girl who returned to La Push during her fall break from college.' _He explained, sending me a picture of both of the girls. Claire seemed as ecstatic as Quil, one particular vision was of Quil wearing a tiara with her of what seemed to be a birthday party. And Embry feeding one of Emily's famous muffins to a native woman with shoulder length hair, him placing soft kisses along her cheek. They both looked happy, and I knew how they felt.

'_I can't begin to thank you all for being here. I appreciate everything.' _

'_Nonsense… it's the least we can do.'_ Sam explained, walking to Alexis, now fully awake. _'Isn't that right Lexi? Mr. Boss has this.' _

'_Yes Mr. Boss.'_ She exasperated and challenged the alpha to a wrestling match.

**Leah's POV**

I watched as Jack slurred his words into an infant's translation hoping Daniel would understand him. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the sight of the lack of communication between Daniel and his uncle, Jack would definitely make a great father. The discussion we had when I told him who I was led to him questioning me if I wanted a family. I admit, I didn't want to at first, but meeting my nephews and niece changed my mind drastically.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Please say something Jack?" I pleaded to my husband. Scanning his facial expressions as he stared blankly at me. "I don't want to lose you."_

_The day I met Jack Williams was the day my life changed. I fell in love with him, but I wouldn't admit it. It was the time Seth was working at 'The Fusion' when I met him; Seth was actually the one that introduced us, he was a regular client for hosting his many private parties for promoting his business as a disc jockey, or for short. A DJ. I normally wouldn't have given him a chance, but his persuasiveness to take me out made it hard for me to ignore him._

_His looks helped a lot, I know, it may sound shallow, but him being sexy made my decision easier, and his independence and smarts sealed the deal. To his chesnut colored hair to his auburn eyes were enough to make me melt. He's about six feet and average, unlike Jacob and Paul and there massive physiques, Jack didn't compare to their build, but that was one of the reasons I fell in love with him._

"_You're not going to lose me Lee, you're still my everything." He leaned down to kiss me, still as lustful and heated as our first kiss. "I meant what I said when I proposed to you."_

_The day he proposed had to be one of the top five highlights in my life; next to my wedding day and the day I met him. He asked my mother's permission, and even my grams and gramps permission was important to him. So he proposed after six months of dating at 'The Fusion' at one of his private parties where he knew my family and his would be there. I remember him getting on one knee when he asked Seth to play a song for us to dance to. He told me that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me, and coincidentally adding the even if I he was a werewolf or a vampire, he would still want to be my husband, pun added due to our similarities of liking the Underworld series. _

"_Yeah, I bet you're regretting saying that now." I chuckled._

"_No, it just proves my point that I'm here to stay, even if we end up having to move here." He smiled and held me in his arms._

"_We might have to." I added. "For good reasons of course."_

"_Like?" He questioned._

"_I now have a duty to protect my family here and the people." I added, "and Seth needs us."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well I told you Seth is one too, but I didn't tell you about imprinting." I said hesitantly._

"_Imprinting?" He smirked, "do I want to know what that is?"_

"_Yes. Imprinting is when a wolf finds their soul mate. They would do anything to protect their imprint, and anything to make them happy. When a wolf finds their imprint, nothing in the world matters to them, only the one person holding them to the earth other than gravity." I giggled at his interest. "The situation with Seth is different. You see his is one of the many rare cases of a double-imprint. Jacob Black and Paul Lahote both imprinting on him, and you know Seth, he's not mean enough to pick, so he's with both of them, and since the imprint gives the full effect of making their mates happy, they were okay with it."_

"_Wow… I was wondering why two huge dudes were staring at him like he was a piece of meet when I came to visit a couple months ago." He chuckled, "that was them right?"_

"_Yeah… it was them." I recalled, "but that's not the reason Seth needs us. Due to being a shape shifter and a submissive in the pack, Seth was able to carry and birth children."_

"_No way?" Jack gasped._

"_Yeah. It has something to do with him baring the female alpha and her helping him carry on the pack's line. So when Seth became pregnant, she helped him give birth by switching and changing his body to bare female body organs until the birthing process was over." I analyzed his expression, "do you want me to continue?"_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry hon, I'm just didn't know things like this existed." He hugged me again. "I'm still keeping an open mind."_

"_Okay." I smiled again, "well Seth had three pups, and two have phased back to humans and were still waiting for the last to phase."_

"_That's actually cool." He chuckled. "So why does Seth need us though?"_

"_He's actually asking us a favor." I sat him down next to me on the sofa in grams living room, thankfully we were the only ones here, grams and my mom along with Harold, Lisa, and Billy were at Seth's, Paul's, and Jacob's place. "Since the society will begin to question why three men all of the sudden have three kids, he was asking us to pose as parents when he has to sign them up for day care or school when the time comes."_

"_That's it?"_

"_Yeah." I giggled at his expression. _

"_I thought it was something bigger than that." He gave me a kiss. "Of course we can, if you want to, I do to. Besides, your brother has been nothing but helpful to us through our entire relationship, it's about time we give him something in return."_

"_Thank you Jack. I appreciate you understanding." I leaned into his shoulder._

"_It should give us practice when we decide to start a family." I chuckled and agreed. "So when do you want to start looking for a place closer to here?"_

"_Whenever you're ready." I couldn't believe things were turning out for me, for us. They usually never do, maybe it was time we were giving a break._

"_I'll call a realtor first thing in the morning?" I nodded and kissed my husband._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"Leah?" Grams called me holding the cordless phone with one hand on her hip. "Bella wants to speak to you."

I stood up and handed Sean to my mom. "Hello?"

"Hey Lee." Bella greeted, "any good news yet?"

"No, and I'm starting to worry too, we're all hoping Alexis phases back soon, and this weather just keeps getting worse." I stared outside at the blizzard. Of course most of the time the snow fades, but it returns not long after that.

"Well I was speaking to Edward last night, and we sort of came up with a theory." She said hesitantly.

"What?"

"Now please keep an open mind." She muttered.

"Spit it out Bells."

"Well…" She paused for a moment; "you know that when a vampire usually triggers the change for you guys to take on your wolf forms, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well maybe it has the same effect if Alexis is exposed to a vampire?"

I gasped. "Maybe, but I doubt any of them will agree to go there."

"Not here." She replied, "maybe if Carlise goes there, or Edward?"

"I'll try and convince them, but I can't promise anything."

"Okay, well call me if a decision is made."

"Will do. Oh, and Bells?" She remained silent, "thanks."

"No problem."

I pressed the end button and placed it back on the charger. There had to be a way to convince the pack to agree with this, it was our last hope. I was sure of it.

"Is something wrong Leah?" My mom asked me.

"I hope not." I headed for the door and phased to give Bella's theories.

'_Seth?'_

**Paul's POV**

I wasn't liking this one bit. Of course Bella would think of some sort of fucked up idea of bringing her _leeches_ closer to us. But it didn't matter to me at this point. When Leah came to us with the idea of bringing the bloodsuckers in to help Lexi phase back, it sort of made sense. I hated it, but it made sense.

'_Paul?' _Seth interrupted my thoughts, _'Please don't be so drastic, they're only here to help.'_

'_Sorry babe.'_ I leaned down to comfort my soul mate, _'I'm just freaking out.'_

'_We all are Paul.'_ Jake added. _'Let's just hope for the best.'_

'_They're on their way.'_ Sam informed us.

'_Now Lexi?' _Seth caught the pup's attention. _'These men that are coming are not going to hurt you, they're here to help.'_

'_Okay daddy.'_ She leaned against Seth's leg, rubbing her face into his fur.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella approached slowly. I watched as Lexi carefully examined the pale figures. Bella seemed to fit in, the only way you could tell that she was human was the fact her cheeks were rosy red.

'_Thanks for coming.' _Seth thanked the coven while Edward translated.

"You're most welcomed Seth, but we haven't done anything yet." Carlisle curtsied his head in gratitude.

'_Lexi? Everything will be okay, the man just wants to check if you're okay and healthy.'_ I growled as the man approached my daughter with caution.

"She seems okay. It still remains a mystery why she hasn't phased yet." examined Alexis as she continued to snap at the leech.

'_Lexi, behave.' _Seth commanded the pup.

'_But daddy?' _She whined. _'He smells funny.'_

At that moment, we all chuckled except Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Leah, and Sam. "She is definitely a wolf." Edward chuckled.

"We could try to remain close in order for her to phase, but only with your permission Sam." Sam stood silent in thought, "We promise to keep the treaty in mind and be of much assistance as possible. After all, Seth is like Bella's brother, and her family is our family."

I growled at that explanation. Sam nodded and Alexis began barking at the _leeches._

'_Lexi? Behave.'_ Seth repeated.

In a split second, she went into attack mode and pounced towards the Cullens. Edward shielded Bella from her wrath, only to end up as Lexi's target of destruction. _'LEXI!' _Seth panicked as she began biting and clawing at Edward, causing him to shake his arm hoping to break free. I joined in on trying to calm my daughter, if I didn't and it came to the bloodsucker hurting her, I would end him and his family. She was vicious enough to make Edward shriek in pain before Sam was able to pull the exhausted pup away from him.

'_I'm so sorry Edward.'_ Seth apologized while Sam calmed Lexi down. _'I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I knew this would be the result.'_

"It's fine." He rubbed his wounds, "the wounds are already healing."

'_Well were all sorry.'_ Jake added, _'we'll just have to try something else.'_

'_I wouldn't be so sure of it,' _I stared at Sam as he handed the child wrapped in a blanket over to Leah. _'It worked.'_

I phased at the same speed as Seth and Jake. Leah handed her over to Seth with a huge grin on her face. Alexis was beautiful. Her dark locks covered her head, I could stare into her dark orbs all day, and her cheeks were as chubby and cute, in fact everything about her was cute. Everyone crowed around her, gasping with awes, and placing kisses all over her face. She was even the same size as her brothers now, and I couldn't wait to bring her home.

"You ready to go home now babe?" I smiled and kissed Seth on the cheek.

"As ready as I will ever be." He chuckled. "I'm actually looking forward to a shower, a cooked meal, and a long rest."

"Okay." Jake laughed and kissed him on the other cheek, "we get the hint."

"Thanks once again." I figured I owed the Cullens that at least. They saved my daughter, and that meant I had to stop being an asshole.

"It was our pleasure." Carlisle said then walked off with his family.

"We have a surprise for you when we get home." I smirked.

"Can that wait till tomorrow?" Seth sighed.

"Not that you pervert." I teased my imprint, "it's for all of us that everyone chipped in to help with."

"But you'll have to wait till we get home." Jake added.

**Seth's POV**

They were right. I was surprised to find that we had a bedroom now, with a bigger bed. A TV was placed in the corner and a dresser along the opposite wall. The south wall was torn down to the next room for the nursery, decorated with blue and green wallpaper with a theme of a zoo. Three cribs were placed by each other with a changing table by the window. I, of course thanked everyone who helped with the good deed.

Later that night I took a shower while everyone chipped in to make a celebration dinner for Alexis' achievement and my long awaited return. We invited the Cullens, they kindly declined while Bella agreed to make an appearance. Of course, Jake and Paul being the horn-dogs as they are, they begged to join me in the shower. Even though now it could fit us all, I told them I was showering alone or we would never make it to the dinner table.

Everyone gathered around the table. I held Sean while Jake held Lexi and Paul held Daniel as we sat on the couch. Brady being the kind friend he is, handed me a plate of food that was practically a mountain. The whole pack was here, our parents, my grams, the imprints, and Bella, and even Jack. This was what I always wanted, to be surrounded by friends and family, associating in small talk and telling stories.

The babies were fast asleep in our arms while everyone said their good nights and headed home.

"Good night baby." My mom hugged me and kissed my cheek, "I'll come visit tomorrow night. I'm guessing you and your… fiancé's need to catch up."

"Mom?" I sighed, "don't…"

"What?" She smirked, "I'm aware that my son is no longer a little boy anymore."

"Good night mom…" I chuckled and closed the door behind her.

Everyone finally left. We put the kids in their cribs before settling in our new bed. Jake put some random romantic-comedy movie on and laid in front of me while Paul held me from behind.

"I missed this." I basked in the moment.

"So did we." Jake pressed his lips against mine.

"You have no idea how much I missed this." Paul kissed the back of my neck and slapped my ass.

"Paul…" I chuckled, "I will make it up to you guys tomorrow, and besides the kids are just over there."

"You better." He chuckled and let out a moan.

"I will." I held both their hands in mine. "But before I forget, I wanted to talk to you about the wedding, if you guys still want one, and last names."

"Of course we still want to marry you." Paul kissed my neck again.

"So, will you be our husband?" Jake kissed me again.

"Yes." I smiled. "But who's last name will we take? I mean I'm okay with taking either of your last names."

"Well how about we hyphenate them?" Paul added, "Clearwater-Lahote-Black sounds good to me."

"Sounds like a mouthful." Jake giggled.

"I agree." I coincided. "I don't need my last name in there, how about Black-Lahote or Lahote-Black."

"We need your last name in there somewhere." Jacob argued.

"He's right babe." Paul concurred.

"Well how about we give one of the kids my last name?" I made a compromise.

"I don't know." Paul questioned, "I don't want one of them asking why they have a different last name as the rest of us, and I don't want your last name dying."

"Paul makes a good point Seth." Jake smirked.

"Okay. Well how about this?" I shifted onto my back, "We go with Lahote-Black, and if we ever have anymore kids, they will be Clearwaters."

"You want more kids?" Jake asked.

"I mean… maybe in the future I'll be open to it, but if it does happen, they can carry on my last name, and we can just explain the reasons to them when they're older." I waited their answers.

"Okay." Jake placed his hand on my stomach. "But why not Black-Lahote?"

"Because I just realized that it sounded silly, like black eye." I chuckled as they joined in on the laughter.

"So Lahote-Black?" Paul repeated.

"Sounds good to me." Jake smiled.

"Good." I pulled them in closer. "I love you guys."

"Love you too." They both said in unison.

"Tease!" Paul exasperated.

I smiled and drifted off into sleep.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this one, it is longer than my last one, that I made sure of. So the next chapter will be the last one to end this fic, then maybe a preview on the sequel. But that depends on you guys. I think I earned the right to ask you to give at least 15 reviews on this chapter and the next, and then I will post the preview for the sequel.**

**Thanks to the 12 awesome reviews I received for the last chapter, and I'm hoping to beat that with this one. So a shout out to the ones who took time to review, ****Irockblue, starsinger8192****, ****Chocolatpen****, ****VampyricDemonHobo****, ****, ****LuvnmyEdward, luvinlapush****, ****LittleWolf21****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****twilightreaderaddict****, ****iJeedai****, and ****WolfPacFaan****. Also a big thanks to the ones who favorited and alerted, and I do hope you review in the future, even if it is to say you like it.**

**I will continue working on the sequel, but I will begin posting it after I get 'It's just you' off the ground, and finishing off 'Lone Wolf.' That should give you enough time to vote and check my other fic's out.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	19. Chapter 18: Seth Lahote Black

**18. Seth Lahote-Black.**

**A/N: Well this is it. The last chapter of this one, so I hope you were satisfied with the result… so far. I want to thank those who stuck with this story from the beginning, and thank the ones who joined along the way, you guy's rock. A huge thanks and a hug to the ones who reviewed, your kind words helped a lot, thanks goes to the ones who favorited and alerted the story, and I hope you all at least leave a review on the last chapter.**

**If you had a few chuckles with my techniques of writing, thank you for being patient and having your honest opinions, it helped me grow as a writer, and I promise to do a little more research in my future fics. I'm aware of my mistakes earlier in the story, and one that stood out the most to me was Paul's last name. After researching for my other fic, I wanted to get it right this time. I know that Meraz is the last name of the actor who plays Paul, but in the middle of the fic, I discovered his last name was Lahote, and I hoped no one would come to realizations, boy I was wrong. LOL. I did go back and change it in past chapters and in this one… so it will be Paul Lahote, and Seth Lahote-Black.**

**WARNING: This chapter does contain a sex-scene, but I think it sucks… it's short because I wanted to get on with the story.**

Note: This is rated M for the sake of Paul's tendency to have a temper, and the language. Contains M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, as much as I wished I did, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Seth's POV**

Sleep became nothing but a figment of my imagination, something that I hoped for, and something that I was beginning to forget. The babies have been crying all night for our attention, but nothing seemed to work. I tried singing, rocking them, making sure their bottles were filled, changed their diapers; well with the help of Jake and Paul of course, but they were handling this a lot better than me, probably because they've been dealing with this for the past couple weeks without me, but I had a good excuse.

All of the grandparents offered to pick them up in an hour and take them out, mainly watch them for the day while they give us time alone. Honestly, time alone would probably mean sleep for us; I think we were all way too tired to even think of sex. But I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't looking forward to when we had the time.

*Knock Knock*

I walked to the door with Daniel in my arms, sound asleep finally. Paul and Jake followed me with Alexis and Sean, carrying the diaper-bags and the other necessities. I quietly opened the door to find my mom, Billy, Harold, Lisa, and my grams waiting patiently. I signaled my index finger in front of my lips to hush them; the last thing I wanted was to wake the little tykes.

"Call us when you're well rested." My mom leaned into kiss me on the cheek, "and you better get some rest." She snickered.

"Leave the boys alone." Billy smiled, "they need to spend some quality time together."

I think I was the only one shying from the conversation, the fact that they were discussing what we do in the comfort of our home, was uncomfortable to talk about with your parents, and my mom wasn't dropping the topic. "Someone's eager for more grandchildren." I teased her.

"I am." She admitted.

"Well talk to Leah and Jack." I chortled, "you guys have fun, we'll call you around seven tonight to bring them home."

"You guys have fun." Lisa reached up to kiss us all on the cheek, "Love you."

"Well we will see you later." We said simultaneously.

I closed the door and let out a deep sigh. Relief. Relaxation. Recuperation. I seriously needed all three. I wasn't surprised when I felt a set of arms wrap around me followed by another set rested on my hips, followed by passionate kisses on each side of my neck. It felt so good to feel their touches again, their lips, their comfort. I missed it so damn much. I turned to stare in their lust-crazed eyes; they were filled with mostly love and satisfaction. Something I still needed to get used to. I gave my most seductive smile, pacing to the bathroom and waving my finger for them to follow me. They followed me like puppies in race for the best treat; me.

**[A/N: Keep in mind that Seth is not in his heat cycle; the only time he can become pregnant.]**

I reached for the knobs to turn on the shower as they continued to watch me from the door. I slipped off my shirt and squeezed out of my pajama pants, letting them drop to the floor along with my boxers, leaving me to stand naked before descending into the shower stall. I watched as they continued to stare, Jake's face covered with the biggest grin, Paul biting his lip to strain from going berserk with lust. "Are you guys going to join me or just stand there and watch?"

At that moment clothes began flinging left and right as they both were scattering to remove their pants. Paul entered first, then Jake not far behind, their erections were already fully throbbing as they pressed against me, already pulling me in and rubbing their calloused hands all over my body and kissing me all over my chest and neck. Jake stood in front of me, groping my ass with one hand, while stroking Paul's hard-on with the other. Paul pressed against me from behind with his hand on my dick and the other jerking Jake's. The moans and growls filled the stall with pants of ecstasy, Paul whispering in my ear of what he wanted to do with me, Jake joining in on the dirty talk. Fuck! Even their explanations were enough for me to want them more. "Please… take me… I need you both."

"Whenever you're ready baby." Paul panted.

"Paul, do you want to go first?" Jake questioned, still nipping at me neck with his finger now teasing my entrance. "Or me?."

"I'll go first." He panted.

I gasped for air trying to pace my breathing. "Please…" I cried out.

Jake reached his fingers out, assuming he wanted me to lick them, but Paul wrapped his lips around them and took them in, sucking and causing Jake to growl. Even though the water supplied enough lubrication, the sight of it was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. Paul smirked to see my satisfaction, "I knew you'd like that baby," he whispered in my ear while he turned me around and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as Jake aimed a finger for my puckered hole, forcing the first in as I gripped my hands around his neck and tilted back in ecstasy. He felt so dam good I let out a loud moan before adding the second, scissoring them as Paul held me up with his hands holding me from under my ass. Then Jake inserted the third, stretching me where the pain caused me to wince.

The warm water washed over our bodies, and the slippery wetness intensified the urges as Paul aligned his manhood for my hole, letting me slide slowly down and take in every inch of him. I settled for a moment to become accustomed to the feeling before Jake lifted me to take another one of Paul's thrusts. After adjusting to the pain that was replaced with pleasure, Paul's paces became quicker and harder. Each thrust resulting a growl or moan making him even growl animalisticly. As he slammed in and out of me, the pace quickened, both of us reaching our release. The same routine went in replay for me and Jake, making it one of the most intensifying and heated sex we had ever had. We even went for a round two in the bedroom and round three in the kitchen before finally calling the grandparents to bring the kids back around eight.

* * *

><p><em>[Six Month's Later]<em>

**Leah's POV**

"So when do we get to see it Seth?" I teased my brother, flicking the bandage on his forearm where he recently got the tattoo. Lexi was in my arm rested against my shoulder.

"Tomorrow at the ceremony." He winced in pain shoving my hand away. "Back of Lee, it still hurts."

I chuckled, adjusting Lexi to see her dad. "I still can't believe you guys decided on matching tattoos, the pack already has matching tattoos."

"Well these are different," he corrected me brushing his teeth. "Since I couldn't wear the rings, we kind of incorporated it in the tattoos… that's all I'm telling you."

"I still can't believe my baby brother is getting married tomorrow." I leaned into hug him and kiss him on the cheek, he grimaced his face again as I touch his bandage again. "Sorry…" I said apologetically. "I still can't believe that Bella forced you to stay here at grams and Jake at Billy's, it's hilarious that she kept that tradition of not seeing the bride in there… I mean my brother." I teased.

He raised his brow in annoyance, "It's all Alice's fault, you both became good friends with her, and if it wasn't for her demands and her implanting the thoughts in your girl's mind, then I could've been screwing my fiancé's like crazy tonight."

"Seth!" I covered Lexi's ears playfully, "not around your daughter."

"I wanted the boys here too, it's weird that were spending the first night in six months apart," He admitted, "It sucks."

"Well Lisa wanted to get them ready, and Jake will be there soon to help her and Paul." I informed him.

"Why couldn't me and Lexi be there with them?" He whined. "It's not fair for either of us. Ain't that right Lexi?"

She squealed and jerked. "She's probably getting tired, I should put her down for some sleep for the big day tomorrow."

"Lee?" I turned back to look at him, "thanks."

"No problem."

**Seth's POV**

"Seth, honey?" a feminine voice whispered in my ear, "wake up sweetie, you don't want to be late for your own wedding."

"Mom?" I complained. "Can't I at least sleep at least for another hour?"

"No," she giggled, "you have to eat some breakfast and have a shower and get ready before one."

"Ten minutes?" I tried to compromise.

"No." She stood up and yanked the blankets off. "Now get up, your grams is getting very impatient with your tardiness."

"SETH ANTHONY CLEARWATER!" My grams shouted from downstairs, "DON'T MAKE ME GO UP THERE WITH A BUCKET OF WATER."

"You better hurry son," Mom snickered, "she used your full name, and that always can't be good."

"I'M COMING UP WITH A HUGE BUCKET!" Embry chuckled, thumping with heavy footsteps.

"RIGHT BEHIND HIM SETH!" Brady chortled.

"I'M UP, I'M UP!" I jumped up and grabbed the towel my mom held out for me and headed for the bathroom. Embry and Brady stood above the stairs, snickering as they tipped the empty buckets upside down. "Assholes!"

"You know you love us." Embry added as I closed the door.

**Jacob's POV**

"Dad?" I shifted as he tried adjusting my tie, "it's a little tight."

"Well I'm sorry son," He smiled, "it's the nerves getting me, I think I'm more nervous than all of you."

"Oh believe me dad," I laughed, "my nerves are going against me right now, I couldn't even stand straight this morning."

"Probably that bachelor party last night." He snickered.

"I didn't drink dad," I laughed again, "we just had some fun with the pack and the boys."

"What about Seth?" He made the last adjustment, "did he have any fun last night."

"No." I frowned, "he was too tired."

"You know you're one lucky man?" He smiled as I began adjusting his tie. I smiled and gave it a thought.

"I am. I found two mates that love me unconditionally, we have a family, and something I always wanted." I wiped the tear running down my cheek, "what more could I ask for?"

"More grandchildren for me?" He chortled. "Why are you crying son?" He asked worried.

"Happy tears dad." I acknowledged. "And we haven't decided if we want more kids just yet dad."

"Looking sharp littler brother." My sister Rachel leaned against the doorframe, smiling in the blue dress that flown down to her knees. "I always thought I would be the next one to wed."

"Thanks Rach," I hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, you'll find a man that is crazy enough to deal with your eccentric personality."

"Shut up." She playfully hit my arm.

Thankfully dad explained the whole thing to Rebecca and Rachel, so I didn't have to go on further explanations on my rare foundations on love. They understood the history of our people and became as shocked as everyone else. They were even surprised to find that I was a dad already, and I was marrying my mates today. Of course Becca couldn't make it home due to the expenses, but sends her love and demanded our dad to send some pictures to her.

"You ready son?" Billy asked, Sean sitting on his lap in his small black and white tux.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**Paul's POV**

"Hurry up!" I shouted for my mom and dad to hurry. Daniel was in my arms in his matching black and white tux that all of our parents picked out for them. "We're already running late."

"Sorry sweetie," Mom followed my dad in her white dress that went below her knees, waving the loose fabric softly in the breeze. "I just wanted to make sure I have the camera and everything else."

"You know your mother?" My dad teased her. "Looking handsome boy. Both of my boys."

"Thanks pops" I smiled. "Danny says thank you too dad. Don'tcha son?"

He cooed and giggled as my mom held him now. "I still can't believe that this is the big day." My mom murmured.

"Don't get all mushy on me ma." I teased her.

"I'm sorry baby." She pulled out a Kleenex as we got in my dad's truck. "I'm just so happy."

"I know you are." I agreed, buckling Danny up in his carseat. "I am too."

"Nervous son?" My dad sat in the driver's seat while I sat in the passenger side.

"That too." I chuckled nervously gripping my black tuxedo pants.

"It's okay to be nervous sweetie." My mom giggled.

**Seth's POV**

"You look so beautiful Lexi." I smiled at my daughter. She was dressed in a white dress with ruffles and a matching headband. "You think daddy looks good?" I chuckled.

"Of course she does." My mom walked down the stairs with a similar dress to Leah, grams' and Lexi's; white with wavy lace and silk down to below her knees. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Both my babies are all grown up." She chuckled.

"Mom… we're not babies." I giggled, picking Lexi up to walk over her to hug her.

"You will always be my babies no matter what." She smiled and held all three of us. "Especially you." She grabbed Lexi and began talking baby-talk with her.

"You ready bro?" Leah adjusted my tie. "Not to late to back out now." She chuckled as Jack and I joined in.

"That's not funny." Grams added seriously.

"I was kidding grams." She smiled and hugged me.

"Wait here Seth." Grams smiled and descended up the stairs to only return with a quilt of a haida design. "This is the blanket that will bond your love fully, that will be a symbol of your unison."

I reviewed the design. It was a wolf howling at the moon in black in red. "It's beautiful grams." I smiled, "thank-you so much."

"I know it's not of our art, but I saw it a couple weeks ago and thought it would be perfect." She smiled and hugged me. "Now come on, let's get you married."

We all laughed and headed out the door and drove to the beach where it was most private below the cliffs, where the ceremonies were supposed to take place. We picked a private and exclusive area where we wouldn't be bothered. I was glad when they decided on a small private affair with just family and friends, which included the Cullens. Ever since they helped out several times, we thought it would be fair to break the treaty for a couple hours. Once Alice heard of the invitation, she went all wedding planner on us and said she was going to decorate the beach with what she could, fulfilling her crazy visions. So I'm hoping Bella and Leah convince her to not go all crazy on the affair.

"Ready sweetie?" My mom asked wrapping the blanket around me fully. I nodded.

My nerves were getting the best of me, and I was hoping that my legs wouldn't give out on my walk down the aisle and embarrass the hell out of myself. Alice set up a tent where I would emerge from and hopefully only face the small crowd. I was left standing alone with the huge blanket wrapped around me as I nervously gripped my hands and couldn't stop smiling. As soon as the drapes open, I will see the men that I will spend the rest of my life with. I was the happiest I've ever been.

I could hear the crowd die down and silence fill the air. The curtains opened slowly to reveal a beautiful sight. The aisle was embedded with a crème colored fabric, and the same fabrics draped along the chairs with the typical flowers at each end. Tall vases of bouquets of white and red roses sat in the front where Paul and Jake stood and Billy sat. It was perfect. Simple, but perfect. I walked out slowly as every gasped and murmured to themselves. The audience contained fewer than thirty people, exactly how I wanted it. The pack all sat in the front rows along with my family and Jake and Paul's parents holding the kids. The Cullens sat in the back row with big grins, I nodded with a small wave. A few people of the council and a few close friends that knew of the pack showed up.

I walked slowly and nervously. My feet couldn't move faster, and I couldn't pace my breaths. I was watching my steps not to fall as the blanket dragged behind me. Then I looked up and see my mates awaiting me at the end. They were standing in their matching tuxes, the same as mine. Black and White with sky blue ties. But something was different. For the first time when I looked in their eyes, something sparkled; something was pulling me towards them. Hope, love, care, security, protection, and dedication, it was all there, in both of their eyes. As I gazed at them, I felt as if I was floating, as if I was no longer being held to this earth, and they were the only two things holding me here with warmth and comfort. They were the only things that mattered to me now, them and our family. I knew then and there that I only belonged to them, and only them, and them to me. _I think I imprinted._ It had to be, they were the only who mattered to me, the only ones I felt I had to protect and love other than my children. They were mine.

I finally reached the altar with the biggest smile on my face. Jake and Paul mirrored my expression. They joined me in the blanket as Billy began with the vows.

"Family? Friends? And Guests? We gather here today to join these three in a very special bond. As witness' to the our people, we are here to help these three young men begin their lives in love, health, dedication and foundation." I couldn't stop staring at Paul or Jake, I was getting my happily ever after. "Their journey as one begins today. They will promise to stand by each other as equals, to be there for each other whenever in need." I was hoping Billy would hurry, the body heat was already making it unbearable for all of us. "This quilt symbolizes their bond to the world. It will remind them of their love for each other. We will give them this time to say their vows." We nodded and handed the blanket for Billy to hold. We all joined hands and Jake started.

"The moment I laid eyes on you Seth, I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and now as I stand here today, I'm probably the happiest man alive. Of course, I didn't know you came as a package…" everyone chuckled as the same for me and Paul. "But, to love you, I found that I could love Paul too, that we could be a family. So I promise both of you that I will love you, cherish you, protect you and nurture every aspect of our lives together." Everyone applauded as Paul began.

"I never in my life thought happiness would ever come knocking at my door, but when it did, it was you. From the moment I saw you at the bonfire celebration, I knew that I wanted to be your everything. And as Jake said, you came as a package…" everyone chuckled again, "I admit, I was jealous at first. But the love I had for you, was the same love I have for you to." He smiled at Jake. "So I promise the both of you that I will love you, care for you, protect you and be everything you need." More applause was given as they eagerly waited for me to begin.

"I never in my life thought I would be blessed to have someone so special in my life, but now I have two wonderful men that are willing to be there for me. I was afraid to love, but you guys showed me how to again. And even though we had our ups and downs, we still managed." I chuckled as a tear dropped down my cheek. "I realized now that it's no longer just 'I' anymore, but it's 'we' and I wouldn't have it any other way. So I dedicate my life to you both, promising to be the best husband you both could ask for, to raise your children, to be your shoulder to cry on when you need someone to listen, to be your rock when you need me to be brave, to still be by your sides as we grow old and watch our grandchildren live a happy fulfilling life." Everyone giggled. "Most of all, I promise to be both of yours forever. I love you Jake. I love you Paul." Everyone cheered and whooped in excitement.

Billy handed the blanket over to us again as we wrapped it around our bodies.

"So as the power invested in me by the council, I now pronounce you husband and husband, and husband. You may seal your bond with a kiss." He chuckled.

We all gave each other a kiss as the crowd celebrated and cheered. Since the first day I met them, our first kisses, still felt like it would get better and better.

"Before we head to the reception at Sam and Emily Uley's place, they will show us their tattoos that will represent the rings." Billy shouted out to the crowd.

"You guys ready?" I chuckled, pulling my jacket off.

"You know it baby." Paul smiled and kissed me on the head before joining in.

"Of course love." Jake chuckled rolling up his sleeve and placing a kiss on my cheek.

The crowd went in awe as we showed our symbols of marriage. The tattoos incorporated the rings that Paul and Jake bought me almost a year ago. The rings were wrapped around our forearms; the red/silver ring and the blue/silver ring that crossed through each other, almost as if they were one, with wolf paw prints in a trail all the way around to represent the pups. I loved it, and I loved the fact that I could wear it proudly.

"So now we welcome the marriage of Jacob, Paul, and Seth Lahote-Black!" Billy exasperated as the crowd applauded again.

Everyone gathered to depart to Sam and Emily's, quickly moving the chairs and decorations in the back of a couple trucks. We rode in the bronco together on the way back as everyone else followed. The kids rode with Billy, my grams and mom, while Leah, Rachel, and Jack followed after that.

The dinner was catered by the all of the ladies pitching in. Dinner was served, followed by toasts from the pack and our parents, then the cake cutting and gifts. It was perfect. The weather was actually sunny today; so each picnic table setting was covered with white tablecloths and centerpieces, with each ensemble spaced out across the lawn. Small lanterns were hung on the trees surrounding us with clear Christmas lights to light up the place as the night began to fall.

Jake, Paul, and I along with the kids sat in front to view the crowd.

"So Mr. Lahote-Black?" Paul chuckled, "are you almost ready to leave for our honeymoon?"

I looked at him confused. I wasn't even aware that we were going on a honeymoon. "What?"

"We saved up to go to a cabin on a island near Victoria in Canada." Jake added, "It's a beautiful small secluded place where we will spend the next four days."

"But we can't leave the kids." I agitated.

"Don't worry." Paul kissed me. "Our parents offered to take care of them while we enjoy our time together."

"You can't say no babe," Jake chuckled, "everyone is making sure we go."

"Four days?" I stared blankly, and then down to Daniel on my lap, "I think I can managed."

"Good." They both said in unison.

* * *

><p>The sight was beautiful. The ocean sparkled from the moonlit night as it rippled calmly. I laid curled into the warmth of my husbands on the queen-sized bed that viewed the scenery through the sliding doors. The room was lit with candles and filled with the scent of an ocean mist aromas. The TV that was mounted on the wall muffled silently as Paul and Jake snored softly on each of my side.<p>

As soon as we arrived to the cottage, we took advantage of the situation. We haven't even made it to the bed before I was pinned against the wall by Jake, and then moved to the couch by Paul. Half an hour later we finally made it to the bed for another hour of pure lust, which is probably why they both are sleeping on each side of me. I couldn't sleep; I was still trying to grasp the idea of being a married man. It really is a happily ever after.

'_**So you did imprint?'**_

'_Yeah, I thought I couldn't?' _I asked my wolf.

'_**I didn't want to worry you, I knew you would eventually, and I knew it would be on them.'**_

'_I'm just glad it was them. But why did it take me so long to finally imprint on them?'_

'_**Because you finally opened your heart fully to them, you realized that you were always meant to be with them, and you found our soul mates.'**_

'_So, because I stopped debating whether I had to choose, my eyes finally opened up the same time my heart did?'_

'_**Something like that. You finally put your trust in them, and that ensured me that you were ready for the imprint to take place. Feels good doesn't it?'**_

'_Yeah.'_ I smiled. _'Feels like I no longer have to worry.'_

'_**Now it's just the matter of being a raising the pups.'**_ She chuckled in thought.

'_I'm looking forward to it actually, every aspect of raising the triplets will be adventure for all of us.' _I smiled and stretched.

'_**Of course it doesn't end with the triplets.'**_ She added.

'_What do you mean? I can't be pregnant again.'_ I shuffled uncomfortably, now worried.

'_**No you're not pregnant, yet…'**_

'_Well… I want to at least wait a couple years before that happens.'_

'_**Just let me know when you're ready again.'**_

'_Definitely will.'_

The thought of having more children hasn't been on my agenda, I want to get used of being a parent still before I go into it again. I think we all do. But we'll cross that bridge again when it comes to it.

"Paul? Jake?" The both whimpered and winced their eyes open.

"What's wrong babe?" Paul asked worried.

"Nothing." I chuckled, "I just wanted to tell you guys that I love you."

"Love you too." The both moved in closer to me.

"Forever?"

"Forever!" They both kissed me. "Always forever." Jake added.

I always thought that this was a weird kind of love. Always debating with myself that this was so wrong, that this couldn't happen, that it wasn't allowed. But now, it felt so right, like I couldn't have it any other way. I didn't want it any other way. It's feels so right, like we were…

Sweet Meant To Be.

**A/N: So there it is. The conclusion of "A Weird Kind Of Love." So far… until the sequel. Like you guys, I don't think its best to end the story and find out what happens to the pups and how they adjust to a life as a wolf. I do hope you're okay with ending, and if your not, well… I hope you're still looking forward to the sequel. If you are disappointed with the end, I'm not… lol. It probably will be in the New Year, or maybe if the reviews come in like crazy, maybe before that… so it's really up to you guys really.**

**I want to let you know that my main focus right now is my two fics 'It's Just You' and 'Lone Wolf.' So please check those out if you have the time.**

**A big thanks to ****twilightreaderaddict****, ****iJeedai****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****SaiyanMother****, ****luvinlapush****, ****VampyricDemonHobo****, ****LuvnmyEdward, and Head Mistress Cullen for your kind and awesome reviews. Also thank-you to the ones who favorited and alerted, your awesome.**

**Until Next Time, or until the sequel sneak peek, which hopefully will be in the next week or so… again that depends on you guys again if I get a lot of positive reviews.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	20. Sequel Preview

**A/N: So here is the teaser for the sequel of "A Weird Kind Of Love." It's kind of like another prologue because I wont start the story here. **

**PLEASE NOTE: That this could change… Some characters might stay, and some might be scrapped. As for the pack's children, I'm still fixing on how many each couple would have, and a decision whether or not IF Seth will have more, if so, they will already be grown.**

**P.S. You will find out the birth fathers in this teaser.**

**Note: Not yet rated yet… but close to Rated-T.**

**D: Do not own the characters, just my OMC and the plot; the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lexi's POV**

"Sean? Are you okay?" My Brother was always clumsy, careless and ignorant, just like papa. "Mom is going to freak."

"Yeah, I know." He growled, his side was bleeding, but he wouldn't admit how much it hurt, it wasn't like him to act soft. "At least we got rid of the leech."

"That's beside the point." Danny added, annoyed from our older sibling. "Dad always told us to keep an eye out for each other, now because of your stupidity, Dad and papa are going to give Lexi and I more shit."

"Quit your bitching, Dan," He stood up with his gash already healed, "I did it to save you."

"I didn't need you to save me." He hissed.

"Danny, thank-you usually suffices in a situation like this." I always had to be the referee between them. "Now get up before dad and papa get here, mom's probably ready to come look for us."

"Well tell them I went to grandpa Billy's." Danny crossed his arms and disappeared into the forest.

"Man, Danny has been nothing but bitchy lately." Sean complained. "Must be his period coming in."

"Sean quit being gross." The many ways he always differentiated from Danny and I, he spoke his mind to the point where he gets carried away. "Now let's go before our dads come looking for us."

"I don't see why I have to be alpha now? Why couldn't you or Daniel take over?" Sean whined. "It's bullshit that we have to ready for the pack."

"Quit your bitching Sean, you know that you have to take on the role because you're the eldest child of the alpha."

"Well not necessarily, I'm the eldest son of the beta." He corrected me.

"Either way, dad Jacob is your father as much as dad Paul," I hated when he brought this up; all three of our parents have always been there for us. Even though Paul was his birth father and Jacob was Danny and mine's, he always uses this as an excuse to get out of alpha duties with us. I didn't tell our parents, dad Jake would be upset, and papa Paul would be disappointed in Sean "They've always looked out for us equally."

"I know, but I still think that you or Daniel are better suited for the position than me, Papa-J always expects me to train and tests me in quick-decision making scenarios and it kind of pisses me of." He sighed. "Even Daddy-P expects the world from me."

"No they don't, and you know mom always tells them to take it easy on us." I argued. It was true; mom always thinks that our dads are too hard on us, and even aunt Leah thinks we deserve a break.

Even though our birth was a rare ordeal, and we knew that we would eventually begin to phase back, none of us were very accepting of it. Once Sean began showing the symptoms, our dad's and Sam have been educating him on the many lessons need-be learned for his heritage claim. Danny and I followed the next day. That was two weeks ago, and Sam is hoping that SJ, my boyfriend, and Nathan, his younger brother are next, but dad Jake thinks it will be Liam, uncle Jared and auntie Kim's eldest son. Dad Paul believes it will be Chris, uncle Embry and auntie Dana's eldest son. I honestly hope its Neena and Tiffany, Auntie Leah and Uncle Jack's daughters and my best friends who are a year younger than me, but I'm thinking their little brother Richard would phase before they did.

Sean obviously doesn't give a damn, he was just hoping someone would phase soon so it will lessen our duties. And Danny has been mostly growing accustomed to our routines, but he often secludes himself from any interaction with us, claiming he goes to grandpa Billy's or grandma Sue's, but when we go to call him, they say he hasn't been there. He's been nothing but secretive, and it's pissing me off to say the least.

"Sean Ephraim Lahote-Black and Alexis Sarah Lahote-Black, you both were supposed to be back over half an hour ago…" My mom fumed from the porch, "where's Danny?"

"We're fine mom, he went to grandpa Billy's." Sean muttered.

"I'm going to SJ's, I'll be home for dinner." I shouted, racing down the road to my boyfriends.

"You better be Lexi…" Papa shouted standing beside mom. "You still have night training."

I always thought that my parents had the best relationship ever. Of course when people ask me about my parents, I refer to Aunt Leah and Uncle Jack for the reason of all of our safety. The story is that we're adopted from a distant cousin of my mom and aunt Leah that died in an accident. Cliché, but the best story they could come up with without them questioning that I was birthed from a man. I can see it bothers my parents at times, but we know and those close to the pack know who our real parents are, including SJ. Which brings me to Sammy, I'm hoping that I have a relationship with him the same way my parents have with each other. So you can say I'm determined to make sure that he imprints on me when he phases, which I don't know how I will, but I'm praying on it.

Sam Jr. and I have been dating for a couple months now, sure my mom and dad's were pissed when they heard, but mom finally permitted it, then making aunt Leah and grandma Sue give me the sex talk. He usually made them talk to me anything about coming into womanhood, so I'm glad I didn't have those conversations with any of them. Dad and Papa still don't approve of my relationship with SJ, even scaring him enough to the point SJ wont even want to kiss me in front of them. Even Sam, his dad doesn't approve of us.

"Sammy? What are you doing?" He sat on the creaky bench swing, deep in thought as he stared at the porch floor.

"Lexi?" He looks up at me. "Nothing… I was just… thinking."

"Is something wrong?" It always worried me when he shut the world out.

"Umm… sort of." He muttered hesitantly. "We need to talk."

"About what?" I sat next to him and placed my hand on his before he pulled away. "What?"

"About us…" He answered, "I-I…"

"Spit it out." I hissed.

"I think we need to break up." Those cold unexpected words punctured me inside and out.

"Why?" I whimpered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Lexi… I did." He murmured. "I phased."

"That's nothing ba…."

"…and I imprinted."

**A/N: Was that good enough of a teaser? What do you think of them calling Seth 'mom?' I wasn't too sure on that yet, still in debation. Also, if you have any ideas for the title of the sequel, I'm opened to ideas. Sorry to end it there. But now it's up to you guys. So you know what to do. R&R.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	21. Chapter 21

**The sequel is up for 'A Weird Kind Of Love' titled 'Sweet Meant To Be'. I hope you like it.**

**Check out my page for it  
><strong>

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


End file.
